


A Flame in the Dead of Night

by Sliver_setting_sun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Gaster, BAMF Grillby, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Grillster, M/M, Romance, Violence, War, a few OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliver_setting_sun/pseuds/Sliver_setting_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A telling of the great monster war.  Both Grillby and Gaster are soldiers in the war.  After their camp is destroyed, and all of the monster in their unit killed.  The two must make their way back to the kingdom.  All while Battling humans, keeping each other safe, and slowly falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First encounters

The crisp autumn air was exhilarating. It smelled of wonderful things like the sweet aroma of apples that used to grow in orchards near the area. It also smelt of the horrors of battle; sickness, and the odor of fresh blood being spilt.  
Grillby breathed in deeply, the fire monster was currently keeping watch with a few other monsters. To be honest, there probably should've been more monsters defending the camp. But just to many of them had died. The elemental sighed. the king inspired each and every soldier to fight, and not give in till death. He rallied his troops with words of hope, and determination.

"HAVE NO FEAR, HAVE NO DOUBTS. WE ARE OUTNUMBERED, YES. BUT THE HUMANS ARE TRYING TO ACIEVE A FEAT THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE. TO PUSH US BACK, TO MAKE US SURRENDER, MAKE US COWER AND TREMBLE IN THEIR PRESENCE. AND THAT IS SOMETHING THEY WILL NEVER ACCOMPLISH!"

Humming thoughtfully Grillby carefully picked apart Asgore's speech in his head. So many poor souls clung to their Leader's words, in desperation. Anyone being realistic could see there was no possibility of wining this war. Heck, even after listening to Asgore for an extended amount of time, one could tell that his words were carefully chosen. Sticking to "not giving in," rather than actually beating the humans.

The crunching of footsteps through the dry leaves brought Grillby back to full attention. Clutching his sword hilt, Grillby silently prepared himself for any dangers.

"Hey, hold on. We're all friends here."

Walking out of the brush was a fellow soldier. A tall lioness monster with a bandaged shoulder. "Just here to relieve you of duty." Releasing his weapon, Grillby stared intently at her, the monster's face was covered in dark bruising. And the way she was holding her arm suggested extreme pain. Grillby frowned, he could even see that tuffs of her tan fur had been ripped out. _Was she really in a good enough condition for this?_ seeing his hesitation, the monster just gave a sad laugh. "I'm fine, really. You should see some of the guys back in the medical bay.

"Alright then." Grillby turned his back on the monster and made his way back to camp, not looking back once.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The camp was a dank depressing place. most monsters could no longer keep it clean, having to use most of their energy on fighting, or healing the injured. Mud, mixed with blood, and dust covered the ground. Battered, brown tents were scattered around the camp, housing three to four monsters each. The medical bay lay at the back. Naturally surrounded by multiple rock formations, it was the safest part of the base. And to finish it off, in the middle of the camp was a bond fire, with monsters huddled all around it, trying to stay warm.

Grillby headed straight for the fire, not for warmth, but for food. The tiny star shaped monster that had been handing out rations less than an hour ago peered up at Grillby with regret in his eyes, before speaking quietly. "We're running low on food." The flame elemental stared at the monster for several minutes, before processing what he had said. _They're running low on food, which meant they couldn't waste food on healthier soldiers like me._ Nodding to the monster Grillby walked to the crate he always relaxed on. It was more like his bed than the actual dirty, worn out futon sitting in his tent. Before long Grillby had made himself comfortable, and was trying to ignore the hunger gnawing at his stomach

_Someone was watching him_. The familiar prickling sensation sent shivers up his back. Grillby's eyes flew open, searching for the source of his discomfort.

A skeleton was staring curiously at him. Through the silvery armor carved full of intricate designs. Grillby immediately recognized the skeleton as a Mage. All monsters could use magic, in fact all monsters had their own type of magic. But Mages solely fought human Mages, and humans with extraordinarily powerful souls.

Grillby hadn't seen a single Mage in weeks. He had been sure that  
All of the mages in their section had been killed by humans in the last attack.

The skeleton had probably been in the infirmary, if the bloody linens wrapped around his hands were anything to go by. Between his shaking palms the Mage held a single loaf of bread, (A ration from earlier.) Catching his eye, the skeleton gave a sheepish smile, looking rather embarrassed to be caught staring. The monster rose to his feet, starting towards Grillby.

"Here," Grillby blinked in surprise. The skeleton was holding half of the loaf of bread out to him.

When Grillby didn't take the bread, the skeleton frowned and sat down uninvited. "Really I insist." The skeleton shoved the bread into Grillby's lap "you really look like you need it." Before Grillby knew what he was doing, the fire monster was already devouring the bread ravenously. "Better?" Grillby nodded slowly. The skeleton instantly broke into a grin, and stuck out his hand, "The name's Gaster."

"Grillby. " The elemental shook the skeleton's hand.

After pulling away, Gaster stood, giving a casual wave. "See you around Grillby."

"Bye." Grillby waved goodbye to his newfound friend.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying awake at night is never fun. Unfortunately for Grillby that's what was happening, cursing silently to himself, Grillby picked himself up off the futon. And made his way out of the tent, carefully avoiding his two roommates.

After exiting the tent, the cold night chill hit him. Causing his fiery body to flicker. Squinting, Grillby saw a familiar figure standing by the entry of the camp.

"Gaster?"

"Gaster!" Grillby tried again, this time pitching his voice louder. Yet Gaster remained frozen in place. Approaching, Grillby could see the skeleton was staring straight ahead at something.

Touching the skeleton's shoulder tentatively, Grillby saw the expression of pure horror on Gaster's face.

"Gaster, are you alright?"

"They found the camp." Gaster whispered. "We need to warn everbody!" Tearing away from Grillby, Gaster ran off, shouting at the top of his lungs for everybody to get up.

It was at that exact moment that Grillby saw exactly what Gaster had seen.

Hundreds of human warriors marching towards the camp, the lookouts had most likely been killed before they could warn the camp.

Unsheathing his sword, Grillby ran back to his tent to prepare for battle. His last thought was, _This is how everything ends._ Before everything went to hell.


	2. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fights between Grillby, Gaster, and many humans. will the two come out unharmed?

   
       _I wasn't fast enough_.  Gaster felt guilt gripping at his chest.  _If only I had been able to warn Everyone sooner._  
  
      The enemy was pouring into the camp in waves.  
  
     The humans had thrown the torches they had previously carried, setting the camp ablaze.  The fire, shining brightly in colors of red, orange, and yellow, burned tents, and supplies down to grey ash.  
  
     Terror filled screams of monsters ended the earlier, peaceful silence of night.  The very few monsters who had escaped the fate of being slaughtered in their tents were barely fighting back.  Those who were fighting had to take on multiple humans at once.  Some monsters didn't even have weapons, resulting in hand to sword combat.  
  
     Out of the corner of his eye, Gaster saw a human running directly towards him, ax in hand.  With a dismissive flick of the hand, Gaster sent the man flying backwards into the fire. The man's screams of pain echoed through Gaster's mind as he was burned alive.  
  
     Human, after human came after Gaster, each more determined to kill him than the last.  At that point the skeleton lost count of how many deaths he had caused.  Dislodging his sword from the chest in front of him, Gaster grimaced. Blood was pouring out of the human he had stabbed, the red liquid coating the sliver metal of the sword.  
  
    Hearing the clink of a weapon, (a staff of some kind judging from the sound.)  Gaster readied his blade to kill once more.  Instead, The monster was met with a wall of energy.  The green force slammed Into Gaster, sending him to the ground  
  
     "What's wrong monster? Can't handle a simple shield spell?"  
  
     Gaster looked at his attacker.  The figure that stood before him was adorned in a dark blue cloak.  Green magic swirled around the humans hands, rippling and pulsing.  Gaster's eye sockets widened in surprise.  _A Mage!_  
  
      The human Mage pulled back the hood, to reveal long black hair, and a face covered in scars.  _A human female._ Gaster thought bitterly.  _Significantly more_ _dangerous in magical combat then a man._  
  
      "Die monster."  
  
     The magic energy separated away from her hand, to form the shape of a blade.  The green Sword was huge!  At least ten times the size of Gaster's own rapier.  
  
       _Shit!_ Gaster scrambled to his feet just in time to avoid beings sliced in half by the massive long-sword.  _I don't have enough power to fight her now._ Shooting off occasional blasts of magic, to keep the sword at bay, Gaster maneuvered himself closer to the human Mage.  Attempting to get close enough for an attack.  
  
     With a cry of frustration the Mage dissipated her weapon.  Then condensed the green magic into a battering ram.  The energy flew forward, slamming Gaster so hard, he felt one of his ribs crack.  The skeleton crashed into the ground, mud flying everywhere.  
  
     "Let's have a bit of fun before I kill you, eh monster."  The human was slowly approaching the monster.  The green magic floated above her head, waiting for its master's command.  The flames silhouetted the Mage's face, so all Gaster could see was the crazed smile stretched across her scarred face.  
  
     The magic condensed.  Once again creating a battering ram.  " I can't wait to hear you scream." The woman gave a chilled laugh, before slamming the battering ram into Gaster's leg.  
  
     The monster let out a cry of pure agony, as his Femur bone was shattered to pieces.  "Hmm that scream wasn't very loud. Let's try again."  This time it hit his ribcage.  Another scream tore its way from Gaster's throat.  Thankfully Gaster's armor had absorbed most of the damage, but he could still feel at least, three broken ribs.  
  
     "MUCH BETTER!"  
  
       Gaster could barely think through all the pain, but nonetheless a plan began to form In his mind  
  _Just a little longer now._  
  
      "Well its been fun monster.  But your time is up, I think I'll try for something a little more..... Lethal."  
  
     The Human Mage raised her hand to catch the newly made green cutlass.  Walking closer to Gaster as she swung the sword back and forth.  
  
       _Almost there!_  
  
      Only a few inches from Gaster now, the woman placed her cutlass between the skeleton's eye sockets.  
  
       _NOW!_ Using his last remaining magic. Gaster conjured one Gasterblaster out of thin air.  The blaster let loose a blue energy-beam.  
  
     The human Mage was engulfed in the bright light, burning her till there was nothing left. The human's shrill, pained cries seemed to still be ringing, even after her death.  
  
     Staring at the spot where the human Mage used to be, Gaster gave a triumphant smile  "Even if mine wasn't.  You're scream was plenty loud."  
  
     The night was quiet once more. All the humans seemed to have left (or died), and the fire had finally gone out.  At the moment, all was well.  Reluctantly Gaster let himself fall into an uneasy rest.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
       _Humans are if anything, unfair._  Grillby thought as he was double teamed by two soldiers.  One human fought Grillby directly.  Aiming for his neck, and other vital areas. The other seemed intent on destroying his armor.  Continuously bringing his sword down on the same place on Grillby's back. Steadily chipping away at his armor.  The one sword fighting directly wasn't all that bad of a swordsman.  _I_ _f the other man would just back off!_  
  
      Growling, Grillby sent a pillar of fire at the warrior in front of him, to drive him away.  Then turned, to swing his sword against the (armor assailant?)  The armor assailant, parried, and stepped back to avoid Grillby's next swing.  
  
     With the next clash of weapons, the man's helmet was jarred to reveal...... A boy?  The soldier couldn't have been much older than a teenager.  Faltering, Grillby unintentionally gave the kid the chance to swing straight at Grillby's neck.  With a quick kick, Grillby propelled the kid away from him.  Lying in the dirt, while clutching his stomach, the kid looked straight into Grillby's eyes and smiled.  
  
     A severe pain shot up through Grillby's back.  Turning around, Grillby saw the warrior from earlier.  The man came at the elemental, sword in hand.  _The kid_ _must have actually broken through my armor successfully._  Grillby thought while matching the sword strikes exactly.  _This can't go on._  
  
      With a roar of power, and anger Grillby let go of his physical form.  Allowing himself to combust at random, letting his fire fly across the battlefield, burning every human in sight.  (All except one.)  
  
     Turning back to the kid behind him, the fire monster spoke one word.  
  
     "Run."  
  
     Tears ran down the kid's face at the realization that he had lost all of his companions that night.  Picking himself up on shaky legs, the kid ran away as fast as his body could go.  
  
     Turning back to the burning wreckage of the camp Grillby, sucked in his breath, and concentrated.  Using his body as a sort of magnet, the elemental managed to absorb all of the fire plaguing the camp.  
  
     There were no more screams, monster or human. There was no noise period.  
  
     Desperately Grillby reached out with his soul, trying to find someone, **anyone!** But the elemental could find no other souls. They were all either dead, or too injured to emit a soul pulse.  
  
     As the loneliness finally worked it's way into Grillby, he sank to his knees, as hot Tears welled up in Grillby's eyes.  Finally, the Fire monster let out a wail of grief, and cried deep into the night, at the prospect of being truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. More chapters on the way.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby is trying to find at least one other monster. will he find Gaster? and if so, what will he do?

The pulse of two souls woke Grillby from his grief filled slumber.  
  
     One seemed to be steadily decreasing in life force, while the other seemed injured, but more stable.  _Two monsters are still alive!_   With that hopeful thought in mind, Grillby stumbled off in the direction of the weaker soul.  Maybe he could still save them.  
  
     Grillby eventually found the monster, face down under a pile of singed rubble.  Carefully pulling off the planks of wood, Grillby rolled the monster over.  
  
     He was a blue fish monster, with, a red fin on his head that acted like hair.  The monster was barely breathing, and had a sickly white tint to his skin.  Grillby gently shook the monster, praying this wasn't a lost cause.  Yellow eyes flew open, and settled on Grillby.  
  
      "didn't think I'd wake up again"  Grillby winced at the fish monster's hoarse voice.  
  
     "Wait here, I'll bring you some water."  Grillby rose, and prepared to set off.  The elemental knew of a spring only a few minutes walk from the camp.  But before he could, a hand shot up to stop him.  
  
     "Don't bother. I'm...not....long for this world."  As if one cue, the monster began to dissolve.  Looking straight into Grillby's eyes.  The Fish monster pulled a white envelope from the inside of his armor, and dropped it at Grillby's feet.  "For.... My..... Family.  Those were the last words the monster spoke, before he completely turned to dust.  
  
     Grillby stared at the now empty armor, and envelope, covered in dust.  
  
     "Dammit!"  Grillby felt tears once again prick at his eyes, but refused to let them fall.  Taking a few deep breaths to compose himself, Grillby bent to pick up the envelope.  The front read.  
  
                                                                                         

                                                                                        TO: ALLIONATE, AND UNDYNE.  
                                                                                                MY FAMILY.  
  
 

 

 

 "Shit."  _Why won't these tears stay back?_ Grillby tucked the letter in his armor, and began walking towards the other soul.

 

    The fire monster stopped at the sight of scattered pieces of armor, with dust covering them.  He grasped his head between his hands.  Grillby could hear the battle once more; the screams, the clashing of metal.  Flashes of the faces of monsters Grillby knew passed through his head.  They were all dead, he was alone.  
  
       _No!  There's still one more. I'm not alone yet._   Shaking himself, Grillby followed the feeling of the soul pulse.  
  
     As he got closer, Grillby began to recognize the soul  
  
       _Gaster!_  
  
      Grillby broke into a run, desperate to find his friend.  Leaping a boulder, Grillby's eyes frantically searched for any sign of the skeleton.  
  
  _There he is!_ "Gaster!....Gaster?"  
  
     "What the hell?"  Grillby felt Bile rise in his throat at the sight of Gaster.  The skeleton's thigh bone was almost completely destroyed. Splintered fragments of white bone were scattered around his leg.  With just a small bit of pressure the leg could have come off easily. Only two inches of intact bone kept Gaster's leg from being severed.  
  
     The chest plate of Gaster's armor was dented, and there was no doubt in Grillby's mind that The skeleton's ribcage had taken some of the damage.  
  
   "Shit, shit shit!"  Grillby crouched down next to Gaster, he didn't want to wake the skeleton, in fear of how much pain Gaster would be in once he was conscious.  
  
     But first things first, before Grillby could move Gaster to a safer area, he would need to bind that leg.  _What can I use to wrap his leg?_ The Medical bay, and all it's supplies had been destroyed.  _All I have is..._  "That's it!"  Pulling the armor top off, Grillby fished through it for the leather straps, that held it in place  
  
     Yanking out all of the five straps, Grillby wrapped one around the shattered bone, effectively holding it in place.  A smooth piece of wood caught Grillby's eye.  The fire monster picked it up, rotating it in his hands.  Deeming it ok, Grillby snapped the wood in two.  And tied them to either side of Gaster's leg, creating a splint.  
  
     _Done._   moving on,  Grillby decided it wise to remove Gaster's armor. In case the ribs were broken, he needed to relieve them of the weight.  Undoing the latches, Grillby slide off the armor, and examined the skeleton's ribcage  
  
     Grillby let out a sigh of relief.  "Not as bad as I thought." The four damaged ribs were only cracked.  _That's good, there's not much I can do for broken ribs._  
  
      Now what to take?  Grillby's own armor was pretty much useless without the straps to hold it in place. Plus there was a gash in the back of it.  
  
       _Guess just the sword, and straps then._  adjusting the sword that hung at his side, And grabbing the leftover leather for another time.  Grillby bent to pick up Gaster.  _Wait._  A flash of sliver distracted him.  Leaning over the skeleton to pick it up, Grillby realized  It was Gaster's Rapier.  
  
     Pausing, Grillby noticed Gaster's scabbard. Grabbing it, Grillby strapped it to his side, and sheathed the rapier.  
  
     Turning back to Gaster, the elemental scooped him up gently, and exited the remains of the camp.  Cradling the skeleton tenderly against his chest.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      When Gaster awoke later in the day.  Grillby had already found a cave to rest, and was watching over Gaster vigilantly.  
  
     Everything was going well at first. Gaster's eyes had fluttered open, he was thankfully alive.  But immediately Gaster started spasming violently.  Convulsions wracking through his body.  
  
     The skeleton began screaming in pain, blindly clutching at his cracked ribs, and shattered femur bone.  
  
     Grillby had been forced to hold Gaster down, to keep him from jarring his leg too much.  
  
     The screaming didn't stop for an entire half hour.  Gaster's voice got hoarser, and hoarser, until he finally passed out from exhaustion.  
  
     Grillby was no longer sure if Gaster would be ok.  He needed herbs to ease Gaster's pain.  He needed food, he needed a safer shelter.  He needed help!  
  
     The fire elemental watched the skeleton with sad eyes.  The skeleton had begun to shiver.  _He must be cold._ Grillby glanced towards the entrance of the cave.  
  
     It was raining.  Not just a light drizzle, but a downpour.  Grillby sighed, letting a puff of smoke waft out of his mouth.  He couldn't go outside to collect firewood.  
  
     Marking a split second decision.  Grillby crawled next to Gaster, and pulled the skeleton into an embrace.  Grillby let his fire dance along Gaster's bones, keeping him warm.  And slowly the shivering came to a halt.  
  
     Gaster made a soft whining noise, and shifted closer to Grillby. Nuzzling softly into his chest.  
  
     Surprised, but pleasantly so.  Grillby wrapped his arms tighter around Gaster, listening to the skeleton's soul pulse.  
  
     As long as he could feel that soul, he knew Gaster was alive. He knew he wasn't alone.  
  
      Allowing himself to be soothed by Gaster's pulse.  Grillby fell asleep, Gaster held tightly in his embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. it's going to be real awkward when they wake up.


	4. Working out a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> figuring things out.

  "Ah... Grillby?"  
  
     Gaster swallowed nervously.  The first sight he had been faced with when he awoke was an orange, glowing.... Blockade?  Through process of elimination, and bits and pieces of memories.  Gaster had worked out who was wrapped around him.  
  
     Weakly, Gaster tried to wiggle out of the elemental's strong grip, but winced, when an intense pain shot up through his leg.  He'd almost managed to forget about his injuries.  Almost.  
  
     Well, moving himself was out of the question.  The only option left to him, was to wake Grillby.  (Or... maybe not.) realizing how awkward this situation would be, Gaster crossed off that option.  Sure. Gaster wanted answers, mainly how they had ended up in this cave.  And why Grillby was using him as a stuffed animal.  But tact was still needed.  
  
       _What do I do?_ Despite Gaster's rather ingenious mind, and the countless escape plans that resided within.  The skeleton was clueless in what to do in this situation.  _It's not like this was in the Mage training._ Gaster mused.  Deciding to put pride aside for now.  Gaster tapped Grillby's side lightly  
  
     "Hmm?"  The fire monster's eyes opened, blinking blearily.  
  
     "Um, hello."  
  
      The two monsters began a staring match, of sorts.  Both not wanting to break the silence first.  
  
     "You were cold!"  Grillby blurted suddenly.  
  
       _I was cold?_ "Right, well thanks."  Grillby let out an audible breath of relief, but made no move to change their posistion.  
  
     "I'm not cold anymore.  So you can, uh."  
  
     "Oh!  Right, sorry!"  
  
     Actually untangling from each other proved harder than it had first seemed.  Every time Grillby moved, one of his limbs brushed against Gaster's ribcage, or femur.  Causing an agonizing, burning sensation.  Gaster would then hiss in pain, and signal for Grillby to stop.  This exact pattern happened six times, before Grillby successfully separated their bodies.  
  
     When the fiery Body left him, Gaster felt the morning chill hit him.  His bones ached, and everything felt a million time worse.  The fire monster had been the equivalent of a hot compress, soothing away the soreness of his injuries. Briefly, Gaster pondered about asking Grillby to wrap around him once more.  But dismissed the thought.  _It would be too odd a thing to request of him.  Especially, after just telling him to get off me.  No, it's best to just get to the point._  
  
      "Grillby, I know humans attacked the camp, but other than that, I'm clueless.  I don't know how long it's been since I blacked out.  I don't know where the others are.  Or even where we are.  I need you to explain."  
  
       _Did I do something wrong?_ Gaster thought worriedly, when Grillby didn't answer.  The fire monster simply stood stock still.  looking at him with an expression that Gaster couldn't decipher.  The few emotions he could figure out were; anger, self-hatred, and sorrow.  
  
     "Grillby.  I'm sorry if I upset y-  
  
     "They're all dead."  
  
    Startled at the sudden interruption, and the amount of information in the short statement.  Gaster began stumbling over his words, trying to think of something to say to... That!  
  
All that Gaster could get out of his mouth properly, however, was a stuttered, "W-what."  
  
     "Slaughtered."  The words came short, and empty.  As if Grillby was trying to distance himself mentally, and emotionally from that word.  
  
     "What's the plan then?"  
  
     The sudden  deliberate change in conversation told Gaster to just drop the subject.  
  
       _Just focus on the topic at hand, Gaster.  You got this._  
  
      "What Plan?"  Gaster asked.  Thoroughly confused.  
  
     For a second, Gaster could have sworn he saw a glint of amusement in the fire elemental's eyes.  But it flickered out as soon as it appeared.  
  
     "The plan to get us back to the main camp, genius."  Grillby teased.  Some of the amusement appearing again.  
  
     Gaster smiled sheepishly, trying to keep the mood light.  "I don't think we can really form a efficient plan this early on.  We have no map, to tell us which direction to travel in, or where human camps are, so we can avoid them.  Also,"  Gaster glanced at his patched up leg, "Even if we knew where to go, walking might be difficult."  
  
     "I though mages could teleport."  
  
     Gaster tapped his fingers on the cavern floor, contemplating how to best explain the concept of Magic Distribution.  
  
     "If I wasn't injured, I definitely could.  Let me see if I can describe this properly."  Gaster went into full lecture mode at that point.  "Grillby, when you get badly hurt, do you use a lot of magic?"  Grillby gave a negative head shake.  "Ok, why?"  
  
     The fire monster paused a moment.  "Because I don't feel like a have a large amount of magic.  
  
     Gaster clapped his skeletal hands at the answer.  "Exactly!  When you're injured, your body takes more magic from your reservoir to use on healing itself.  In other words I can't use any type of strong magic till I'm healthy again. "  
  
     "I'm guessing teleportation is classified as strong magic."  
  
     "Unfortunately."  
  
     Grillby looked slightly frustrated now, rubbing his temples.  "I could give you the magic to teleport us to the kingdom."  
  
     "No, that wouldn't work, you don't have the amount of magic to fill me to capacity.  And I need a full bodies' worth of magic just to teleport short distances.  We'd never have enough.  But if we can manage to fill my reservoir,  I'll be strong enough to walk, and defend myself."  
  
     Grillby looked doubtful.  "You just said I don't have enough magic to fill you.  Where are we going to get that amount of it?"  
  
     A small laugh escaped the skeleton, as a dangerous look filled his eyes.  Gaster let loose a smile of pure mischief before answering.  
  
      "We're going to steal it."  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Scheming Gaster!


	5. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stealing magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some lovely fanart Floofy made for me!
> 
> http://floofyweresheep.tumblr.com/post/141272629002/because-im-grillster-trash-and-found-a-flame-in

  
      "We're going to what?"  
  
     "I said were going to steal it Grillby.  Preferably from humans."  
  
     A wicked grin was still stretched across Gaster's face.  
  _Gods!_   Grillby didn't even know Gaster could smile like that.  The skeleton's eyes were shadowed slightly.  And his fingers were moving restlessly, each digit cracking with a loud pop.  The enormous grin completed the picture.  A mastermind planning his next carefully calculated move.  
  
     "Grillby, do you know about the Quislings?"  
  
     Grillby nodded, "yeah, they're a group of monsters that works for  humans.  Usually as mercenaries, or assassins.  Killing powerful monster leaders, and soldiers, to give the humans an advantage.  In exchange for money, mercy, and other valuables, and utilities. "  
  
     "Yes.  The Quislings are a troublesome group.  Not many would care if some of them disappeared."  
  
     Grillby's eyes widened at Gaster's implication.  "Gaster, that's a terrible idea.  That group rarely travels alone, and when a monster does, they are insanely strong.  Neither of us has the power to take on multiple enemies at once."  
  
     Gaster studied Grillby briefly before curling his index finger.  (Snap!)  "If we don't do this," Gaster curled his middle finger.  (Snap!)  "Then what do you propose?"  Gaster curled his ring finger.  (Snap!)   "It's too dangerous to wait in the cave.  It would take too long for me to heal, we have no food.  And no clue about this area of land."  (Snap!)  "If you have a better plan, I'd like to hear it."  
  
       _We really don't have any other choices, do we?  I'll have to trust Gaster on this._  
  
      "Fine, so you want to find a group of Quislings, kill one to two monsters.  And take their magic for ourselves.  Where would we even find them?"  
  
     "Actually a Quisling base is most likely not far from here.  Considering our camp was found."  At Grillby's confused look,  Gaster continued.  "The humans finding our camp wasn't a coincidence.  That camp had at least five anti-detection spells on it.  No one could have found it without direct intel, no one.  
  
     Refusing to believe what the skeleton was saying, Grillby crossed his arms stubbornly.  That doesn't mean there was a traitor.  A human could have just seen us traveling, and told the army.  
  
     "No, there were repellant spells to keep humans away."  Gaster spoke with absolute confidence, and accusation.  "There was no other way to the camp."  
  
     "Even if you are right, and there is a traitor.  That just brings us to my first question.  How can we find them?"  
  
     Gaster appeared thoughtful, before asking, "do you know how to use a detection spell?"  
  
     "I learned the concept, but never attempted it."  
  
Gaster motioned Grillby over.  "It might give us the results we need.  They probably didn't use anti-detection spells.  Anyway, using a detection spell isn't hard, nor draining.  All you do is focus your magic in your eyes, then mentally search for what you want to find."  
  
     Shifting his magic flow slightly, Grillby focused his magic through his eyes.  A tingling sensation ran down his arms, at the flow change.  "Gaster, how do I search?"  Grillby asked.  
  
     "Just think of the word Quisling.  It should show you the closest group."  
  
     "Quisling" set off images in Grillby's mind.  Flashes of faces, and towns.  The collage of images settled on a place Grillby swore he'd seen before. It was a large rock formation.  The boulder twisted, forming a half circle shape.  The image than rotated.  At the back of the rock was a small campfire, surrounded by a group of a dozen monsters.  All laughing merrily.  
  
     "You see them?"  
  
     "Yeah," Grillby shut off the spell.  "They're by that watering hole about two miles back.  But there are at least a dozen of them."  
  
     Gaster sighed.  "That might be a problem."  
  
     "Not necessarily."  Grillby unsheathed his sword, "Hellblaze  might help us."  
  
     "Hellblaze?"  
  
      Grillby spun the blade in hand.  "It's the name of my sword."  
  
     Looking closer, Gaster marveled at the sword's design.  Hellblaze was a beautifully crafted claymore.  The bronze blade was visibly sharp, glinting dangerously.  Carved into the hilt of the sword, were depictions of fire.  Something about the blade was... Entrancing.  
  
     "May I hold it?"  
  
     Taking the sword, Gaster noticed a few interesting details.  For one thing, the claymore was lighter than it appeared.  After further inspection, Gaster realized the sword was  
Hollow.  At the hilt of the sword were two slits; leading into a small tunnel through the middle of the blade.  On both sides of the blade, four holes were drilled in.  Followed by one more at the tip of the blade.  
  
     Grillby chuckled at the skeleton's fascination with Hellblaze.  "It's hollow for a reason, you know."  At Gaster's questioning looks, Grillby took the sword back.  "Hellblaze was made to be used with fire magic.  The user forces the fire into these,". Grillby indicated the slits at the base.  "The fire then travels through the tunnel, and fans out, through these holes on the side.  That causes Hellblaze to catch fire, while an  
anti-flame spell keeps the metal from overheating."  
  
     Gaster tilted his head slightly.  "A powerful weapon, yes.  But how does that help you take on multiple enemies successfully?"  
  
     Grillby pointed to the tip of the blade.  "If you push enough fire, hard enough, it filters out the top, in a blast.  I can burn those bastards from a distance."  
  
     Gaster's eye sockets widened in surprise, at the elemental's sudden aggression.  "I guess that solves our problem."  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
     Grillby trudged on through the night.  Gripping Hellblaze tightly,  Grillby remembered what Gaster had told him.  
  
   _"To collect a deceased monster's magic, all you do is absorb the essence.  Right after death, a monster's magic will become visible over their dust.  The magic will appear as a colored gas.  If you're close enough, the magic will naturally gravitate towards you, and proceed to enter you."_  
  
      He would have to kill three monsters  tonight to gain the proper amount of magic.  Three whole Souls. Grillby had killed many humans without batting an eye.  But monsters?  The elemental had never killed another monster in his life.  
  
       _They've gotten my entire camp slaughtered.  They chose the human's side!_  
  
      Grillby wanted to kill  tonight, he wanted vengeance.  If he had to pretend the monsters he was killing weren't monsters.  So be it.  
  
     The fire monster could see the rock formation now.  _About time._ He'd been walking around an hour.  He could see the dim glow of a campfire, reflecting on the stone.  All he needed now, was a better angle.  
  
Sneaking to the side of the rock,  Grillby saw the number of the group had shrunk considerably.  Sleeping soundly on the grass, were four monsters.  _Perfect._  
  
      Kneeling, Grillby lined Hellblaze up with the monsters, and prepared to fire.  
  
     The sound of metal cut through the air.  Reacting quickly, Grillby brought up the sword to block the sword swing.  Comming face to face with his attacker,  Grillby felt rage boil in his stomach.  He knew this monster.  
  
     She was the lioness monster from the day the before the camp had been attacked.  
  
     Watching her face, Grillby could see she recognized him too.  
  
     "Traitor!"  Grillby growled.  Pressing the blade harder against her sword, he sent her stumbling back.  Taking advantage of her being off balance,  Grillby surged forward.  He had to finish this quickly, before the other enemies could wake up, and attack.  
  
     Activating his magic, Grillby sent a burst of fire into Hellblaze.  Setting it alight.  Thrusting the flaming blade at his opponent's sword hilt, Grillby tried to disarm her.  The lioness monster flipped her weapon, blocking Grillby's jab with the flat of her blade.  
  
       _She's still injured!_ Grillby realized  at the awkward angle of her block.  She was quite obviously, left-handed.  But her left shoulder was injured, forcing her to use her right hand.  
  
     Feinting to her right side,  Grillby steped to the left at the same time.  Her parry was slow, not giving the lioness monster time to block Grillby's second swing.  
  
     Hellblaze cut deep into her left arm.  Creating a wide bloody gash.  She toppled to the ground, grasping at her arm.  
  
     Grillby felt triumphant, and raised Hellblaze above his opponent's chest.  Ready to kill.  Time seemed to slow down.  Every doubt Grillby had about this plan resurfaced.  He couldn't kill her.  But he had to, he wanted to.  
  
     Ignoring the lingering doubts,  Grillby readied his blade.  But stopped once again.  
  
       _She was crying._  
  
      The lioness monster's eyes were shining with wet tears.  
  
     Before Grillby could decide what to do, he heard a cry of anger, followed by footsteps.  
  
     Turning,  Grillby saw three of the four monsters that had been sleeping, charging.  The first was a tall, green ogre monster, brandishing a spear.  (This would be easy.)  
  
     Forgetting the traitorous monster on the ground.  Grillby sidestepped the ogre, and let out a burst of fire magic, through Hellblaze.  Burning the ogre until his Hp reached 0.  
  
     Ending the blast of fire,  Grillby saw magic surrounding the monster's dust.  Absorbing the pure magic,  Grillby felt stronger.  
  
     The other two monsters, it seemed.  Were too cowardly to approach Grillby, after seeing what short work he had made of their companion.  Both were a type of bat monster,  both holding two small knives each.  
  
       _Fine._   If they wouldn't come to him. He'd go to them.  Holding Hellblaze directly at them, Grillby said one word.  
  
     "Burn."  
  
     He then let out a blast of fire, so hot, it shifted to a deep blue color.  
  
     After taking the other two monster's magic,  Grillby turned back to where the lioness.  Or, at least where she used to be.  Whipping around to see her, and one other monster escaping into the woods.  
  
     Anger rushed through Grillby's body.  Clutching Hellblaze, Grillby sprinted after them.  
  
     Only a few feet away Grillby raised his sword and... Quicker than Grillby thought possible, the second monster swiveled around, and let loose a burst of energy.  Hitting Grillby directly in his right eye.  
  
     Keeling over, and dropping Hellblaze, Grillby pressed his hands over his eye.  It was excruciating! It felt as though his eye had been ripped straight out of his head!  
  
     When the pain finally became a little more bearable.  Grillby saw the two had escaped.  Lifting One hand from his injured eye,  everything was disorienting, and out of proportion.  Rubbing the area below the eye, to try to dull the pain.  Grillby started back towards the rock formation.  
  
     Everything was blurry in his right eye, and it hurt like crazy.  But he had everything he needed.  
  
     Now all that was left, was to raid the camp for supplies, and get the extra magic back to Gaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell already, that lioness monster will be a recurring character.  
> comments are also appreciated!


	6. moving out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally about to head out of the cave!

 Gaster clutched at his pants leg nervously.  
  
     He hated the fact that he'd sent Grillby to kill other monsters.  At the time, he had acted cool, and collected.  Rationalizing murder with the alibi that those monsters had betrayed, and murdered.  If Gaster could have gone himself, he would've.  
  
     What most monsters, didn't know was that monsters couldn't gain Exp through killing humans.  But, they could gain EXP if they harmed other monsters.  
  
      _Shit._ What if Grillby didn't know that?  What if he gained LV?  After all, there had been a least a dozen monsters.  Then again, a dozen?  _Oh no!_ What if he had sent Grillby to his death?  
  
     The fire elemental had been a little too convincing, with the whole "Hellblaze" explanation.  
  
       _Oh my god. I've sent an kind monster, that I barely know, who took care of me, and will possibly kill for me, to certain death.  Great job Gaster._  
  
      That's right, he barely knew Grillby.  Yet, the fire monster was still doing all he could to help Gaster.  He honestly felt closer to Grillby than he did to most of his former colleagues.  
  
     Man, Gaster missed the old days, before the war, when everything was simple.  Granted, the "old days" were only two years ago.  But everything was so different back then.  Humans had been friends, and the idea of war had been  nonexistent.  
  
     Gaster had been a extremely successful scientist, specializing in soul study.  Heck, he'd even known the king pretty well.  
  
     The war had pulled Gaster away from his friends, home, and goals.  The skeleton had abandoned his life to serve his species.  Using his extensive knowledge of souls, and magic, to become an elite Mage.  
  
     Being an elite Mage gave Gaster access to more...direct research.  He was able to study human prisoner's souls in person.  No longer just diagrams, and theories.  While in battle, he got to observe humans with seemingly impossible high LV.  The effect of LV on the soul was, for lack of a Better word.  Terrifying.  Distancing the human from emotions, creating the perfect killing machine.  And though it was never proven, Gaster had reason to believe LV, had the same affect on monsters.  
  
     Slowly, his mind drifted back to Grillby.  The elemental has been gone for.  _Maybe three hours?_  Gaster groaned, he had no way to tell how much time had passed.  All the skeleton knew was, that it was nighttime.  Seriously though, how long had they been in this cave anyway?  Ever since he'd woke, time had been slightly out of wack for Gaster.  
  
     _Grillby probably knows how long it's been since the camp was destroyed._  
  
      And there it was again!  His thoughts somehow, always returned to Grillby.  
  
     _I'm just worried for my companion.  It's only natural to feel worried when a close friend is in a dangerous situation._  
  
_Huh, when did Grillby become "close" friend._  
  
      Shaking his head, as if to clear his thoughts, Gaster decided it was best to sleep until Grillby came back.  
  
     _Yes, Grillby would come back!_  
  
With those reassuring words in mind, Gaster allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
      
       Gaster's eye sockets flew open at the bright sunlight filtering through the cave entrance.  
  
      Instinctively,  Gaster stretched. flexing his back in a catlike manner.  
  
     Too late, his mind registered what he was doing.  And steeled itself for pain... But oddly enough, nothing happened.  
  
     Pulling down his black shirt, Gaster peered down at his chest.  All the damage was gone.  Letting out a shocked gasp, Gaster ran his fingers along the newly healed ribs.  Not a single one was damaged in any way.  
  
       _If my ribs are healed, then..._ looking down, Gaster saw the makeshift splint was gone.  No longer holding his mangled leg together.  Instead his leg was in one piece.  No fragments of bone missing, he was in perfect condition.  
  
     "You look surprised."  
  
     Sitting across the cave from him, was Grillby.  The fire monster was rifling through a leather satchel,  papers scattered around him.  
  
     At the skeleton's awed expression, Grillby chuckled.  A sound like the crackling fire of a hearth  
  
     "I didn't want to wake you, so I just transferred the magic to you in your sleep."  
  
     Nodding dumbly, Gaster planted Both hands firmly on the ground, Preparing to stand.  Pushing from the floor, Gaster locked his legs in place  to steady himself.  
  
     Standing again was an odd sensation.  His legs felt too weak to support him,  but at the same time it felt incredible to use them again.  Taking a few wobbly steps toward Grillby.  Gaster's steps grew progressively more steady, and confident.  
  
     That is until Gaster stumbled, tripping over his own feet.  Falling straight towards the ground, bracing himself as the cave floor came up to meet him.  But the impact never came.  Instead a warm feeling enveloped him.  Peeling open the eye sockets he had closed in a moment of panic.  Gaster was staring face first  into bright yellow, and orange flames.  
  
     (He'd landed in Grillby's lap.)  
  
  
  
     "You alright there?  Maybe you should sit down instead."    With that said, Grillby wrapped his hands around Gaster's waist.  And lifted skeleton out of his lap and onto the ground next to the satchel.  
  
  
     Once more safely sitting down, Gaster felt his face heat up.  deciding that since Grillby wasn't making a big deal about it, he wouldn't either.  Gaster cleared his throat.  Now that he was at eye level with Grillby, he noticed something strange.  The elemental's right eye was screwed shut.  
  
     "Is your eye ok?"  Gaster raised a hand tentatively to touch below Grillby's shut eye.  
  
     A flaming hand shot up, clasping Gaster's wrist.  "It's nothing.  Don't worry about it Gaster."  Grillby tugged Gaster's hand away from his face, effectively shutting down all questions.  
  
_He's not fine.  He's too...calm.  He had to have killed three monsters at the very least, to gain enough magic.  And he is obviously hiding an eye injury.  But still he acts as if everything is ok.  Maybe a coping mechanism?_  
Gaster desperately wanted to sneak a look at Grillby's soul.  To make sure Grillby's soul hadn't sustained any unrepairable damage.  Unfortunately monsters weren't suppose to look at one another's soul without being in battle or...other intimate acts.  Otherwise it was just considered rude.  
  
     _But he wouldn't know.  And ultimately, it's for his own good._  
  
      "So what do you think?"  
  
     Grillby's question knocked Gaster out if his thoughts.  The fire monster was holding out a piece of paper to the skeleton.  
  
     "I'm sorry Grillby, I spaced out.  What were you saying?"  
  
     If Grillby had pupils, Gaster would have sworn he rolled his eye.  The burning white fire that made up Grillby's eyes or eye in this case made a flickering jump sideways.  And the flames on Grillby's head made a noise that suspiciously resembled cackling.  
  
     "I said, I found these maps in the Quisling camp.  And wanted to know what you thought."  
  
     Taking the parchment from Grillby's outstretched hand, Gaster smoothed it out gently.  
  
     It wasn't the best map.  It showed basic terrain.  Outlining the major landforms, and showing the border between the monster and human kingdoms.  Not what they needed.  
  
     Gaster set the map down, and turned to ask Grillby for another map, but stopped.  
  
     The fire monster was studying the map in his hands closely."  What bothered Gaster, was the way Grillby  held the paper.  Angling it sideways, so the map was in his left eye's line of sight.  
  
     _It must hurt a lot if he won't even open it.  That's it, I'm doing something._  
  
      Scooting over next to Grillby, Gaster lifted a hand to his friend's face.  
  
     "Gaster wha-"  
  
     Gaster kept Grillby from flinching away, wrapping an arm around the elemental's back.  
  
     "Let me do this Grillby.  I need to see if your eye is severely damaged.  After all you can't tell without a mirror of some kind."  
  
     When Grillby pulled his face away from Gaster's palm.  Gaster stroked Grillby 's cheek lightly with his thumb.  
  
     "I just want to make sure you're  
ok."  
  
     At the skeleton's affectionate tone, Grillby  relented, letting his face rest against Gaster's hand.  Gradually The fire monster opened his eye for Gaster to examine.  
  
     Gaster cringed at the appearance of Grillby right eye.  Unlike the pure white fire that made up his left.  The injured eye was a dull yellow, much like a candle about to burn out.  
  
     "Can you see out of it?"  
  
     Grillby looked down, slightly abashed.  "Barely."  
  
     "Well," Gaster pulled his hand away.  "I don't know if this is possible to heal completely. You might need glasses."  
  
     Grillby shoulders drooped, he looked ashamed.  
  
     Gaster rubbed circles into the elemental's back, in a comforting gesture.  "Hey, it fine, nothing to be embarrassed about."  Reaching over to the pile of maps,  Gaster pulled one off the top.  And flashed a lopsided smile.  
  
     "Let's get back to it huh. Soon we'll be able to get out of this dank cave."  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
   
      Shortly after, the two had managed to sort out the maps.  Separating the more useful maps from the rest.  
  
     They had figures out the quickest way back to the kingdom, and the safest pit stops.  First they would make their way towards  
 Falcon's Roost.  A small monster town, located in an isolated area of the forest.  
  
     After packing up all the maps into the satchel, and straping their weapons into place.  The two set out, confident about finding their way back to the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can get to more world building, and more OCs, (of course.) Plus maybe a look on how the monsters back in the kingdom are doing, mainly the king and queen. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave a comment down below!


	7. Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance back at the kingdom. And Gaster, and Grillby at Falcon's Roost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More awesome fanart that Floofy and FriskiBitz made. go check them out!
> 
> Floofy: http://floofyweresheep.tumblr.com/post/141915476297/more-doodles-for-a-flame-in-the-dead-of-night
> 
> FriskiBitz: http://friskibitz.deviantart.com/art/Some-Grillster-sketches-600255861

  
      "Sire, we have noticed that squadron 8 has stopped sending in reports.  We have reason to believe that they were wiped out by human troops."  
  
     Asgore rubbed his face tiredly, "the same way as squadron 3?"  
  
     "Yes your Majesty."  
  
     "Very well, you are dismissed.  When the Messenger exited the throne room, Asgore let out a long groan.  Of late, four, turned five squadrons had been completely decimated.  Squadrons 5, 3, 6, 11, and now 8.  All had been Weaker sections.  Each had suffered a hefty lost, before being wiped out by the humans.  Just before Squadron 8 had been attacked, The kingdom had received a report saying they had lost all their Mages but one, in an ambush.  
  
     This war was taking its toll on monster kind, the king especially.  Not only did Asgore have to deal with the guilt that hundreds of his loyal soldiers, and innocent subjects were dying every day.  But he also had to organize war meetings, plan attacks, and listen in on prisoner interrogations.  And to top it all off,  the queen, Toriel, was pregnant.  
  
     Monsters life spans could last thousands of years.  As a result, their pregnancies were usually extended, they could last anywhere from five, to ten years.  Toriel, it seemed was taking the middle route.  The healers estimated, her pregnancy would last about seven years.  This was the third year, she had become pregnant one year before the war started.  At the time Asgore had been elated.  But now, with the stress of leading a kingdom through war, and the constant worry for his family's safety.  All Asgore felt was numbness.  
  
       _I'll take a walk, that should clear my head._  
  
      Asgore turned, to leave the throne room, waving to the guards as he went.   In ten minutes, Asgore was pushing open the doors to the palace garden.  The Garden had to be his favorite place in the castle.  Asgore had loved, and admired plants since he was a young boy.  
  
     The Garden also had historical value.  Lunaris, usually just called Monster Kingdom, or, The Kingdom, was over two-hundred thousand years old.  It had been founded by Asgore's great, great great grandfather.  According to the records, Lunaris had started out a small town, but grew in population so much, it began to be called, "The Kingdom."  
  
     Leadership of Lunaris was passed down through each generation.  Though each king brought change to The Kingdom, the one thing that stayed the same throughout the years, was the Garden.  
  
     Settling in a patch of buttercups, Asgore allowed the tears to flow.  He had tried to never cry in front of his subjects, but after he'd heard squadron 8 had been destroyed he knew he had to.  Gaster had been in that squad.  
  
     The skeleton was an old childhood friend.  In fact the two had kept in touch even after they'd both graduated from high school.  Gaster had been like a brother to him.  Asgore couldn't count the number of times His friend had been to the castle to play with him as children.  
  
     Gaster had also been there when they were teenagers, consoling Asgore when his father died. Lending a shoulder for his friend to cry on.  
  
     When he heard Gaster was becoming a Mage to fight in the war, he attempted to deter him.  Did all he could to convince his friend not to continue with training.  But to no avail.  When Gaster had left for battle, Asgore hoped, and prayed for his friend to return safely.  And at first his wishes had been for something.  When almost all the Mages had been killed in squadron 8, Gaster had remained alive, only injured.  But now...  
  
     It was like experiencing his father's death again.  This time, without someone to comfort him.  
  
     "Dear, are you ok?"  
  
     Blinking the wetness out of his eyes, Asgore looked up to see his wife.  Her arms were wrapped tightly around her protruding belly,  she was looking at him with such concern.  
  
     Toriel didn't know he was dead.  When that thought occurred, Asgore felt even worse.  Although Toriel wasn't as close to Gaster as he had been.  They still had been close friends.  
  
     A memory of Gaster, in a prim white lab coat came to mind.  He'd been practicing giving a presentation, in preparation for showing off a new discovery he had made of the soul.   The poor scientist had stumbled over his words repeatedly.  Gaster had looked so defeated, until  Tori came in and gave him lessons for a week, on speaking clearly.  Gaster had been delighted!  
  
     "Gorey?"  
  
     Asgore could hear the rising concern in his wife's voice.  
  
     Pushing himself to his feet,  Asgore embraced Toriel, sobbing quietly.  
  
     Toriel was shocked, her husband had always hid his emotions well.  Bringing her arms around, Toriel returned the hug.  She would ask Asgore what brought this on later.  For now, all she knew was her husband needed support.  And she intended to give it to him.  
  
     Gently rubbing her hands up, and down Asgore's back soothingly, Toriel let him cry.  Whispering words of assurance into his ear.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
      

     "This is Falcon's Roost?"  
  
     Grillby turned at his companion's exasperated tone.  "Uh yes.  What were you expecting?"  
  
     Gaster shrugged, "I don't know, maybe more birds, specifically Falcons."  
  
     Grillby chuckled  "Boring town from a boring trip."  
  
     The trip had been uneventful.  Falcon's Roost had been less than half a days walk away .  Compared to the hell the two had already endured, the travel was almost, in an odd sense, boring.  
  
     There wasn't much to see at in Falcon's Roost.  It was a rural looking town, not to mention deserted.  A unnatural silence hung in the air, where both monsters felt there should be plenty of chatter.  
  
     "Come on, let's find something to eat, and a place to stay the night.  Dragging Gaster along, Grillby's eye narrowed suspiciously.  The town was too quiet for his likeing.  Why was it abandoned in the first place?  
   
      For whatever reason, Gaster still seemed a little put off by the name of the town.  And was grumbling unintelligibly under his breath.  
  
     Grillby's mind wandered at the sight of Gaster.  "He's kind of cute he's annoyed."  _Wait what?_  
  
      Gaster stopped in the middle of the road, staring in shock at Grillby.  "What did you say?"  
  
    _Shit, did I say that out loud?!_  
  
      Grillby shifted awkwardly, trying to think of something to say, to get him out of the situation.  
  
     "I said...I said...it's kind of  cute!"  Jerking his hand away, Grillby shot out to point at a small blue, and yellow bird, resting in the branches of a tree.  
  
     Gaster sulkily crossed his arms over his chest.  "It's not a falcon."  
  
     Eager at the chance to move away from the subject of outburst, Grillby latched on to the conversation quickly.  "What is it with you, and falcons?"  
  
     "They're the best animals, brave, loyal, smart, useful. The absolute best pets, if you train, and handle them correctly."  
  
     Grillby raised a fiery eyebrow.  "Are you sure your not thinking of a dog?"  
  
     Gaster shook his head vehemently.  "Not at all, I actually owned a falcon when I was a kid."  
  
     Grillby snickered, "why am I not surprised."  
  
     "Yeah!  Asgore helped me care for him."  
  
     "Asgore, the king!"  
  
     Gaster grinned at Grillby's astonishment.  "Asgore's a good friend of mine, ever since we were kids.  Asgore actually gave me a falcon for my birthday.  His name was Ares.  I had him for six years."  
  
     Gaster then went quiet.  Grillby suspected it had something to do with the " **had** him for six years."  
  
     _Falcons normally live around twelve years._ Grillby decided not to ask what, exactly had happened to Ares.  Instead he lead Gaster into what appeared to be the shopping district of the town.  Empty booths were setup in rows.  And a few shops lined the roads.  
  
     A green blur in the nearest booth, caught Grillby's attention.  Tugging on Gaster's shirt sleeve, Grillby pointed out the shape to the skeleton. The blur looked like a monster.  Meeting Gaster's eyes, the two quietly approached the booth, both with a hand on their weapon.  
  
      Signaling Gaster, Grillby snuck behing the booth, and with a burst of speed, snuck a look over the railing.  
  
     Inside, sleeping soundly was a small monster child.  She was an adorable green lizard girl, with a beautiful orange crest that ran from her head to her tail.  She wore a simple cut white dress, with red embroidery stitched onto the hem.  
  
     Cuddled in her arms was a bundle of grey blankets, that Grillby realized was a **human baby.**  
  
     Straightening, Grillby was about to call over to Gaster.  But something heavy slammed into him, almost sending the fire monster to the ground.  Whipping around, Grillby found his arms full of...Metal?  
  
     No.  Another monster child, distinctly humanoid, and entirely made of steel, and copper plates.  Their shoulder trembled violently, before begging, in a shaky voice that was clearly male.  
  
    "Please don't hurt them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you'll learn more about the kids.  
> Hope you liked it! leave a comment down below


	8. confrontations and arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what the name of the chapter says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not exactly the chapter I planned...but enjoy!

     Gaster froze at the unexpected sight of a child.  The kid was short, only coming up to Grillby's waist.  But heavy,  judging  by his metallic appearance, and the way he'd almost managed to knock Grillby over.  
  
     Looking closer, Gaster realized the child was shaking.  He was clutching  Grillby's shirt tightly.  
  
      In a voice similar to the creak of a metal door hinge, the boy said.  
  
     "Please don't hurt them."  
  
      _Them?_ understanding the child was referring to whoever was in the booth, Gaster approached the two monsters.  At the steady thump of Gaster's footsteps, the child whirled around.  Giving Gaster a clear look at the small monster.  
  
     The child's face was divided in material, the left side of his face made from bronze, and the right entirely of steel.  His eyes were two identical black ovals carved into his face.  The holes gave off a faint white light, that added life and expression to the still figure.  
  
     His steel jaw was smooth and curvy, resembling that of a human jawbone.  It fit perfectly, sliding down easily whenever the child spoke.  The rest of the boy's body was a patchwork of bronze, and steel plates, held together with an innumerable amount of bolts.  
  
     Only then did Gaster's mind register that the child was only wearing a pair of tattered blue pants. Not a scrap of clothing covered the child's upper body.  
  
     Gaster was about to say something, but Grillby beat him to it.  
  
     "Are you alright...Where's your family?"  
  
     When the child didn't respond, the elemental bent down, kneeling so he was somewhat at eye level with the child.  Grillby reached out a hand, but the child let go of Grillby's shirt to cover his head defensively.  
  
     "Please."  
  
     With the child's arms raised, Gaster noticed cuts on his arms.  Along the metal were several jagged gashes that ran deep into the metallic limbs.  
  
     "Please don't hurt us.  I don't want to hurt anymore."  The child whimpered, completely dissolving into tears.  
  
     Gaster's gut boiled in rage.  _Who would hurt such a small innocent child?_ The answer lingered in the back of his mind, refusing to leave.  _It's war time, too many to count would hurt a child for personal gain._  
  
      Gaster could see the anger in Grillby's eye.  But his friend thankfully, kept it under control.  
  
     The fire monster slowly stroked a hand over the child's head.  
  
     When the kid didn't protest, Grillby added his other palm.  Using both hands to calm the small monster.  The child began to lean into the touch, once he saw Grillby wasn't planning to hit him.  Coming closer, and closer, until his head rested against Grillby's chest.  The child seemed to crave affection.  
  
     With the monster resting on him, Grillby took a risk.  Wrapping his arms around the kid, he lifted him into his arms.  Content to be held, the child relaxed into the elemental's grip, closing his eyes.  
  
     _Impressive._ That child had to weigh a lot.  And yet Grillby was carrying him like it was nothing!  
  
     Regaining his composure, Gaster decided he should probably see who was in the booth.  Peeking over, he saw a green lizard girl holding a human infant tightly against her chest.  
  
     Just then, Grillby called out.  "Can you get them?  My hands are kinda full."  
  
   "Yeah, I got it Grillby."  Reaching into the booth,  Gaster gently shook the girl, trying to wake her.  "Grillby, she's not waking up!"  
  
    The fire monster rolled his eye playfully at The Mage, "really Gaster, you can't wake a little girl."  
  
     At Gaster's miffed look, Grillby laughed.  "Here, let me try."  Shifting the child up higher, so he wouldn't drop him, Grillby leaned into the booth.  Deciding it would be easier to pick up the human first.  Grillby attempted  to grab hold of the grey blanket.  
  
     Before he could so much as touch the infant.  The monster girl's yellow eyes snapped open.  
  
     In a flash of green, and white, the lizard monster was hanging from Grillby's wrist.  Her fangs wedged deep into the fire monster's skin.  
  
     Gaster watched from behind, in shock at the suddenness of the bite.  
  _Why isn't he doing anything?_ The fire  monster simply stood, stock still with the's girl's jaws engulfing his wrist.  
  
     Slowly, but surely, Grillby's composure began to slip.  Magma began to drip from the elemental's face, _sweat?_  He started to shake in obvious effort not to drop the snoozing child in his hold, or wrench the girl from his wrist.  
  
     Turning to look at the skeleton with desperate eyes, Grillby managed to grit out a few words.  "Gaster ...get ...Her...off me!  Get...her... off me... right now!"  
  
     Understanding that If Grillby allowed himself to lose control, he might burn all three children, badly.  Gaster Rushed  forward, tapping into his magic.  Conjuring two spectral hands, Gaster maneuvered them next to the lizard girl's snout, preparing to pry her jaws open.  
  
     Before he could however.  The girl unlatched herself from Grillby.  And with extreme speed, and agility, jumped backwards, away from the two soldiers.  Landing in a crouched position.  
  
     From this angle, Gaster decided she looked a lot less cute.  
  
     Her sharp black claws were bared in a threatening manner.  And Her long  tail was swishing back and forth repeatedly.  From her mouth, that was open in a snarl, purple liquid bubbled inside.  Some spilling forth onto the ground, singing the grass.  _Poison._ Gaster felt relieved neither Elementals, or Skeletons could be poisoned.  Otherwise there might have been...Complications.  
  
     "Leave us be!"  She demanded.  She sounded choked from all the liquid pooling around.  But none the less had a determined look in her eyes.  
  
     To Gaster's surprise, Grillby spoke up.  "We don't want to hurt you.  Just calm down."  The fire monster looked in pain, but was still attempting to negotiate.  
  
     The girl raised her chin in defiance,  "if you really don't want to fight, you'll put Editt down immediately!"  
  
     Growling at the confusion on the two soldier's faces', she pointed a black claw at the child in Grillby's arms.  "Editt, the child you're holding.  Give him to me before I rip your limbs from your body."  
  
     Gaster raised a bonebrow.  "You're going to defeat both of us?"  
  
     "Don't test me!"  She stomped her foot childishly.  "I always make good on my threats."  
  
     Gaster could practically feel the disapproval radiating from Grillby.  But continued to egg the girl on.  "Really, with that level of magic control?  You couldn't even take on one of us.  Let alone two."  
  
     With an enraged roar, she leapt at Gaster, claws outstretched.  
  
      _Gotcha!_  Using the magic he'd been charging whilst mocking her.  Gaster released two powerful ripples of magic.  The first gently knocked the girl to the ground.  (Or as gently as one could be, when slamming someone into the ground.)   The second ripple solidified, winding itself around her wrists to trap them together.  Creating handcuffs of purple pulsing magic.  
  
     "Gaster!"  
  
     Gaster sighed at the furious voice of his friend.  He was going receive hell for this.  
  
     "Gaster, why would you do that!"  
  
     "Relax," Gaster kneeled down next to the girl.  "She's just unconscious."  
  
     "Just unconscious!  Gaster she could be seriously hurt!"  
  
     Gaster felt genuine regret of his actions.  But at the same time a voice in the back of his head was telling him Grillby was degrading him.  Insulting his intellect, doubting his expertise in the art he'd worked so hard to master  "I  didn't hurt her badly.  Do you seriously think I have such little control of my magic?"  
  
     "You slammed a child into the stone pavement!"  
  
     "First of all,". Gaster pointed to the figure on the ground.  She's at least a teenager, granted a young teen.  But still old enough to take responsibility for her actions.  Second, she was a danger to us, and to herself.  All i did was do my part to incapacitate her.  And thirdly, she's only knocked out.  Look, she's not even bleeding!"  
  
     The flames on Grillby's head sparked dangerously.  "To respond to your... Reasons.  First, she's still a child!  Second, she wasn't a real threat.  Poison can't hurt either of us, and there are two of us!  And thirdly.  How do you know if she's not bleeding?  You didn't even check!"  
  
     Gaster huffed indignantly.  "Oh get off your high horse!  I only had seconds to decide what to do.  And it's not like you tried to do anything."  
  
      Grillby's flames shifted to a light blue.  "I was, still am carrying a child.  And my wrist was injured from the bite."  
  
     "So you do admit she was a danger!"  
  
     "I'm done!"  Grillby roughly pushed Gaster to the side.  Taking his place next to the unconscious monster.  He Slung  the girl over his shoulder, Grillby turned back to the Mage, and said in a tone that left no room for argument.  "Go get the human child from the booth.  We 're going to go find shelter right now."  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
       _Stupid Grillby, stupid teenager, stupid pride getting in the way of me actually apologizing._  
  
      It hadn't taken them long to find a suitable shelter.  They'd settled in a small, but cozy house at the edge of the town.  Grillby was upstairs with the two monster children.  And Gaster, Gaster was fuming silently.  "Resting in a chair in what he assumed was the living room of the house.  
  
     The human child was nestled in the skeleton's lap, wide awake.  Though Gaster would never admit it.  He thought the baby was kind of cute.  (For a human.)   She couldn't have been very old, maybe a couple months old.  Shaggy, jet black hair covered her small head.  Blinking up at Gaster with soft brown eyes, the baby cooed up at him.  
  
     Wiggling his fingers at the baby,  Gaster smiled tenderly.  "You're a friendly little one, aren't you."  
  
     The baby gurgled happily, and Gaster clutched her a little tighter.  "I'm too prideful for my on good, eh little one."  
  
     "GASTER!"  
  
     The skeleton jumped at the sound of his named being screamed.  Setting the baby down on the chair, Gaster bolted up the stairs.   Flinging open the door the scream had come from.  Gaster was met with utter chaos.  
  
     In one corner of the room, Editt was bawling.  In the middle Grillby was chasing an unbound lizard monster.  Gaster could see smoke wafting up from the burnt floorboards, where the poison had hit them.  Letting out a muffled curse, Gaster reached out with his magic, freezing the girl in place.  With no warning, Grillby crashed into the girl, both sprawling to the ground.  
  
     Pulling himself off the paralyzed girl,  Grillby rushed over to Editt, comforting him.  
  
     Grillby's flames were still a vibrant blue.  Once Editt calmed down, Grillby stomped over, grabbing Gaster's arm.  Dragging him into the hallway.  
  
     "What is wrong with you?"  
  
     "Excuse me!"  Gaster's conscious was telling him to just apologize.  But that little voice was telling Gaster he was in the right.  "Wrong with me?  You called me up to help!"  
  
     "I didn't mean, use your magic to trap her.  That was unnecessarily violent."  
  
     "Were in the middle of a war Grillby, everything is needlessly violent.  And it's not like that brat even appreciates what we're doing for her.  I'd bet if she could, she'd be shouting obscenities at us."  
  
     "She wouldn't."  
  
     Gaster snorted, "I'll take that bet." Releasing his hold on the girl's head, he turned to her expectantly.  
  
     Still pined to the ground, the lizard monster was testing her boundaries, rolling her head forwards, as far as it would go.  Turning her yellow eyes on them, the girl snarled viciously.  
  
     "Go fuck yourselves."  
  
     Hastily regaining his hold over her, Gaster turned a smug grin toward Grillby.  "Ha, she wouldn't?  Guess you don't know her as well as you think.  Oh wait, you don't know her.  You don't even know her name."  
  
    Gaster's conscious was screaming at him, to stop, and just say sorry.  But he kept going.  All Gaster wanted by then, was to prove his point.  
  
     "She's a liability.  In fact, all three of them are.  We don't have the time, nor the supplies to bring them along.  Lets just find the nearest non-deserted village, and drop them off there."  
  
     Grillby was crackling with anger, his flames flickering at a wild pace.  "Dropping them off is just as dangerous as taking them with us."  Just look at what happened to this village!"  
  
     "May I remind you, we don't exactly know what happened.  They were Probably just evacuated."  
  
     With that said, Gaster tore down the stairs, hands shaking.  
  
     Sinking back into the chair, Gaster ran a hand through the baby's black hair.  "Too prideful for my own good."  
  
     Burying his head in his hands Gaster let out a breathe he hadn't know he'd been holding.  
  
     Inside his skull, a soft voice that wasn't his conscious, or his arrogance spoke.  It's speech was short lived and quiet, but no less important.  
  
     _You messed up._  
  
      Gaster groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I said I would give a bit of backstory on the kids in this chapter. But I really needed to bang out this out, and establish a sassy, untrusting attitude for the lizard. (promise I'll reveal her name next chapter.)  
> Anyways, Grillby, and Gaster are having a pretty bad spat, and Gaster has pride issues.
> 
> Hope you liked reading. leave a comment down below!


	9. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn more about the children.

  
      Grillby stretched languidly, curling an arm around Editt, who was dozing peacefully, tucked into Grillby's side.  The upstairs of the house had two rooms, one of which (the one Grillby settled down in) contained a king sized bed.  _I haven't slept in a actual bed in at least a year.  Just rock hard cots, and occasionally the ground._  
  
      The elemental felt a bit bad about not sharing this luxury with Gaster.  But, ultimately, the skeleton deserved it.  Grillby felt his flames rise in temperature, at the thought of his friend.  
  
      _Get off my high horse?  I'm not the one slamming children into the ground, and then trying to justify it._  
  
      Yes, he would not be telling Gaster about the existence of a bed, any time soon.  
  
     Once Gaster's magic had released the girl.  Grillby had left her in there, and bared the door shut.  Editt had protested Loudly.  kicking and screaming till he tired himself out. The metal monster was adamant about them not hurting the human infant, or the monster girl.  But now, finally, Editt was asleep.  
  
      _Maybe I should get a couple more hours of sleep._   Slowly allowing his eyes to close, Grillby relaxed further into the bed.  _This is so comfortabl-_  
  
      Grillby sat up from the bed.  A scraping noise, like claws on wood had passed by the room.  Sliding out of bed, Grillby crossed the room, and cautiously, slid open the door.  
  
     A flicker of a green tail leaving the front door, caught Grillby's attention.  Cursing, Grillby raced down the stairs, and out of the house.  
  
      _Of all the things that could've gone wrong today!_ Grillby arrived in the shopping district.  _Where did she go?_  
  
       Grillby caught sight of her, disappearing into a house off of the main road.  The house was wider than the one they were currently staying at.  But it only had one floor.  Putting one hand on the brass doorknob, Grillby turned it, and gave the door a push.  
  
     The house was depressing, to say the least.  It wad homey, a place you would want to return to after a long day of work.  Somewhere where you could relax with your family.  
  
     But the darkness, and silent enveloping the room gave Grillby the chills.  It was the kind of place, you felt shouldn't be quiet.  
  
     Pictures lined the walls, all covered in a thick film of dust.  Carefully Grillby brushed off one of the picture to take a look.  In the picture three monster were smiling happily.  The smallest, Grillby realized was the lizard girl.  In the picture she looked younger, and carefree.  On either side of her were two reptilian monsters, Grillby assumed were her parents.  The father looked stunningly like the girl.  He was a green  lizard monster, instead of a crest, he had a variety of black horns lining his head.  
  
     The mother was smaller dragon monster.  Her scales were a brilliant shade of orange.  She had a crest like her daughter.  But instead of orange, her crest was crimson red.  
  
  _Memory magic._ A way to preserve memories, by weaving a picture into concentrated amounts of magic.  Monsters could store these pictures in their soul until they wished to display them.  The magic could be displayed in a number of ways.  Grillby's personal favorite, was showing them in a glass ball.  The magic would ripple, and dance along the curves of the glass, causing the picture to appear, in a way...Alive.  
  
     These particular memories were contained in sliver frames, each engraved with emblems of some kind.  
  
    A soft sniffle tore Grillby's gaze away from the pictures.  Quietly making his way to the noise, Grillby noticed the house was progressively becoming more ominous.  The illusion of an abandoned, but well loved home was peeled away.  
  
     Now deeper into the house, Grillby began to see claw marks on the walls.  Several of the memories on the wall were smashed to pieces; little flecks of magic strewn across the floor.  The furniture too, was not spared from damage.  Claw and tooth marks marred the smooth completion of a coffee table.  All the cusions of the seats had either been tore from their chairs, or ripped to shreds.  
  
     The sobs were closer now, turning the corner into what looked like a bedroom.  Curled up in the middle of a shredded mattress was the girl Grillby had been looking for.  
  
     Only then did Grillby realize the sobs, weren't sobs, but rather labored breathing.  Harsh gulps of air meant to calm the user.  
  
     "Are you alright?"  
  
     The sudden question, without warning that Grillby was in the room, made the girl jump.  Her yellow eyes widening in surprise.  She stared at the elemental for a while, before calming down.  
  
     "Oh it's just you."  She made it sound scornful, but hidden in her eyes Grillby could make out a sense of relief.  Deciding to take a gamble, Grillby walked over to sit on the bed.  
  
     Wordlessly the lizard monster moved aside to make room for Grillby.  
  
     Once Grillby had settled beside the girl, he gave her a questioning look, tilting his head inquisitively  to the side.  Chuckling softly, the girl closed her eyes in amusement.  
  
     "The only reason I'm letting you sit next to me without protest, or shouting insults to your face,  is the fact that I don't have any other choices.  If I ran away, you would just chase after me again.  Best to just see what you want now."  
  
     "Look, I just-"  Grillby rubbed his arm awkwardly.  "I just want to get you to safety.  Somewhere where they'll be other monsters to ensure your protection from the humans."  
  
     "Are you kidding me."  The girl started giggling, as if she'd just heard the best joke in her life.  "Honestly, I don't need protection given to me by other monsters."  
  
     Grillby frowned, "but-"  
  
     "Let me rephrase that.  I don't want protection given to me by other monsters.  I'm just as afraid and untrusting of monster, as I am humans.  It's not like monsters are always merciful towards their own species.  Heck, I was left here by monsters, my own parents actually."  
  
     The girl sighed wistfully.  "It was a full year and a half ago, yet I still remember it so vividly.  I heard an argument coming from my parents' room.  So as stupidly innocent as I was, I went to go check it out.  Turns out the whole  had been talking about moving to the Kingdom for safety, ever since a nearby monster town had been attacked."  
  
     The girl looked weary now.  "Mom and dad wanted to join the trip to the Kingdom.  But they didn't have enough supplies to take me.  Dad wanted to leave me, and mom... Wasn't exactly, against it, but she wanted dad to think of a way to take me.  I was so upset, I ran back to my room before they finished arguing.  When I woke up the next morning, everyone was gone.  They'd plan the trip for months without me knowing."  
  
   The girl's voice cracked at the end, but Grillby ignored it  
  
    "Then how did you survive?"  
  
     "It's not like there wasn't any food left, just not a lot.  And if your wondering about the state of the house, I wrecked it."She sounded slightly proud at that.  "I promised myself I wouldn't mourn the lose of my parents.  If I had to feel anything, it would be anger.  To start that vow I destroyed this house with all of it's deceiving memories of loving parents."  
  
     Grillby gave her sympathetic eyes. "What about Editt, and the human baby?"  
  
     She shrugged, "there isn't much to say.  I found them both in the woods when scavenging for supplies.  Editt was scared out of his wits when I found him.  Kept begging for me not to hurt him, I suspect slave traders. As for the baby, Editt and I found her a week later, abandoned.  She was sleeping in a patch of bluebells, so we've taken to calling her bell."  
  
       _Bell, it suits the human._  
  
      Grillby shook his head sadly.  "I truly am sorry."  
  
     "I don't want your pity!"  
  
     Grillby rose from the bed.  "You can call it whatever you want.  Pity, sympathy, concern.  But it doesn't change the fact that Gaster, and I are going to get you to safety.  Even if we have to drag you, kicking and screaming.  I understand you don't trust anyone anymore, but please.  Please try to go along with us, even for a short time."  
  
     The girl stared at Grillby before saying quietly, "My name is Siren.  If I do have to trust you, I'll start by giving you my name."  
  
     "Thank you...Siren."  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      "You know, your friend technically was right.  About me being a danger I mean."  
  
     "You heard that?"  
  
     Siren gave a grimace.  "I was half conscious at the time.  Being slammed into the ground didn't knock me out right away."  
  
     They were close to the house now, when Siren started to open up more.  
  
     "The liquid my mouth can produce isn't poison, like I'm sure you thought. It's acid.  If I'd bitten your skeleton friend, instead of you, my acid would have melted a chunk of his bone off.  So yeah, he did the right thing, don't be too hard on him, Kay."  
  
     Before Grillby could respond, Siren broke out in a sprint towards the house.  Getting inside before the fire monster.  
  
     "Siren, wait!"  
  
     Grillby ran inside after her, stoping once inside the living from.  
  
     Siren had her fingers raised in front of her lips.  
  
     "Shhh! Wouldn't want to wake them."  
  
     Resting on the couch, in a peaceful slumber was Gaster.  The skeleton was... Absolutely adorable!  He had burrowed deep into the cushions in his sleep.  The human child was cuddled underneath Gaster's arm.  Editt, too had found his way into the adorable cuddle pile, resting comfortably on Gaster's chest.  
  
     Grillby's gaze softened.  It was too cute for words.  
  
     "You're blushing."  
  
     Grillby darted around to face Siren.  "Excuse me?"  
  
     Siren's tail rived in amusement.  "I ship it!"  Not pausing to explain, Siren fled up the stairs.  Presumably to catch some sleep.  
  
       _Whatever._ Shaking his head at the young monster's antic, Grillby sighed contentedly.  _Wish I could see this moment forever...wait._  
  
      Smiling, Grillby concentrated his magic.  Slowly a small bubble of pure magic made its way out of Grillby's hand.  The magic was a intoxicating mixture of orange, yellow, and red.  Swirling around each other at random.  Locking his eye onto the spectacle before him, Grillby transferred the memory to the bubble of magic.  Slowly, lines began to trace them into the magic.  Gradually creating the scene in front of him.  
  
     Satisfied with the results, Grillby tucked the magic back into his body.  Storing it in his soul.  
  
     _If we both make it out of this alive, I'll shown the picture to him.  Maybe I'll take even more pictures later.  Good memories for a rainy day._  
  
      Grillby suppressed a snicker.  (To think, if I was still angry at Gaster I might use the picture as blackmail.  But now... It's just endearing.)  
  
     "Uh, Grillby, Grillby."  
  
     Grillby felt his face heat up again.  Gaster was calling out his name while sleeping.  _Maybe it's best if I leave him to his dreams._  
  
      _Better to run with my tail tucked between my legs.  God, I'm so emotionally constipated!)_  
  
     Retreating up the stairs, Grillby made a plan.  First he would take a look at the maps, and figure out where they would next.  And second, he'd make up with Gaster.  
  
     When Gaster woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siren ships it! Ha, it would be awesome it you left a comment.  
> Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter, the crew (I'm calling them the crew,) are setting out once again.


	10. That interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't quite know how to summarize this one.

  It was freezing!  Gaster shivered, his bones rattling slightly.  He'd fallen asleep not to long ago, judging by the soft twilight filtering through the window.  Maybe a couple hours, at most.  
  
     If he hadn't had such a terrible argument with Grillby, Gaster would have simply shifted closer to the elemental.  Reveling in the heat the fire monster produced.  
  
     But Gaster knew Grillby was still upstairs.  And even if Grillby was in the same room as him.  Gaster wouldn't even consider seeking warmth from his friend.  _That would be a idiotic thing to do._ Gaster shuddered at the image of Grillby, blue flames billowing out smoke.  He loathed to think what would happen if he pissed off the fire monster any further.  
  
     Gaster supposed he could light up the fireplace.  All he had to do was collect firewood.  Gingerly sitting up, and stretching his bones, Gaster yawned.  It had been too long since he's actually slept in a house.  
  
      Gaster tried to sit up, but was stopped by a weight resting on his chest.  _What's Editt doing here?_ In a moment of confusion Gaster shifted his body, almost knocking the human off the couch.  Rushing to steady her, Gaster winced.  Sleeping in that position that not done wonders for his bones.  
  
     Moving Editt off his chest, and Gingerly bringing himself into a sitting position.  Gaster inhaled deeply.  Wafting into the room was a wonderful smell.  Setting the baby securely on the sofa, Gaster followed the smell; right into the kitchen.  
  
     The sight that met Gaster was... Unexpected, to say the least.  Standing in front of the magic operated stove was Grillby, spatula in hand.  Sitting at the table next to him was the, _unbound_ , brat.  But something was up.  The brat wasn't hostile in the least.  She wasn't trying to escape, or burn a hole through the table.  Instead she was chattering to Grillby, excessively.  
  
     "Ah, Grillby?"  
  
     The elemental turned to Gaster, his fire shifting a soft blue, but it wasn't anger, more like embarrassment.  Glancing at the brat, Gaster saw she wore a smug grin.  As of she knew something he didn't.  
  
     _That pompous little-_  
  
      "Would you like something to eat Gaster?  Siren found some eggs in a bird nest."  
   
      _Siren?_  The brat waved, a smirk on her face.  
  
     Gaster felt his teeth grind.  He was just about to say something along the lines of "why isn't the brat tied up?"  But the brat- Siren.  Shook her head at him, from behind Grillby.  Giving him a look that said, _Don't even try._   It probably had to do with the tiny detail of Grillby not being terrifyingly furious at him.  
  
     But what was it the humans said? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth? Well, Gaster intended to do just that.  
  
     Snapping his mouth shut, Gaster nodded.  "Thanks Grillby, I would love something to eat."  Taking a seat next to Siren, Gaster kept his mouth shut.  
  
     "So, as I was saying, "  Siren subtly leaned closer to Grillby. "Did you know you talked in your sleep, Gaster?"  
  
       Gaster could have sworn Grillby's flames grew bigger.  "No, I didn't.  What was I saying?"  
  
     "Well, you were calling a certain somebodies name-"  
  
     Grillby slammed a serving tray down on the table.  Effectively shutting up Siren.  "I'm finished"  Grillby ground out.  A mountain of scrambled eggs occupied the tray.  "Take as much as you want."  
  
     Gaster Served himself a large amount, _it smelled great!_  
  
      Siren was staring so intently at Grillby, it unnerving.  "Do you have a mouth Grillby?"  
  
     The question caught the elemental so off guard, his flames made a spluttering, choking sound.  "Excuse...me...what?"  
  
     Siren smiled.  "It's just that, when you eat, you sort of, just shove the food into your mouth and disintegrate it.  I mean, I can see the outline of it, when you smile, or frown.  But you never open it."  
  
     Gaster tilted his head curiously.  The question had been nagging him ever since he'd first given Grillby that piece of bread.  
  
     Grillby looked at both of them, before sighing, and opening his mouth.  It was a Gaping hole of flickering yellow.  Jagged fire teeth lined the inside, and dead center, was a tongue of molten lava.  As quickly as it had been opened, it closed.  
  
     "I don't like showing it off often."  Grillby muttered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.  
  
     Siren turned her gaze to Gaster, "what about you?"  
  
     "What do you mean?"  
  
     Siren rolled her eyes,  "eating I mean.  How do you chew, and digest your food."  
  
     Gaster pushed his dish back.  "I digest my food with magic.  And this helps me chew my food."  Gaster opened his mouth to reveal a long tongue of purple magic.  It always manifested itself when he ate.  
  
     Regaining that smug grin, Siren got up from the table.  "Grillby wanted to show you a couple of maps, so I'll let myself out.  By the way, where are Editt, and Bell?"  
  
   _Bell?  Guess everyone got a name without me noticing._  
  
      "Both are still sleeping on the couch in the living room."  
  
     "Thanks."  On her way out, Siren bent over to whisper to Gaster.  "Isn't that great!  You both have tongues.  Bet it'll make kissing much better."  
  
     Gaster let out a small cry of outrage, but she was gone.  _Brat._ turning back to Grillby, Gaster hesitated.  The entirety of the fire monster's flames were bright blue.  
  
     Gaster knew Grillby heard what Siren had said.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
      It had taken a bit for both monsters to push aside their embarrassment.  But finally, Grillby had cleared his throat.  
  
     Reaching under the table, Grillby pulled out the satchel of maps.  
"I thought we could work out where to go next."  
  
     Gaster smiled, "yeah, that works."  
  
     Grillby pulled a rolled up map from the satchel.  "Siren was actually quite helpful.  She knows the lay of the land pretty well."  Grillby spread out the first map.  Red marks were spread across the map, blurring out certain towns, and landforms.  "Siren marked the areas we need to stay away from."  
  
    Gaster let out a heavy breath.  "There's a lot of marks.  Why do we need to stay away from these areas?"  
  
     "Different reasons," Grillby placed a finger on a red mark over a nearby village.  "This village, for example.  Apparently a lot of mercenaries roam around here.  Killing whatever monsters they can find."  
  
     "Gotcha."  Gaster's eyed the map. "Why is there a red splotch over Falcon's Roost?"  
  
   "I was getting to that."  Grillby rapped his fingers nervously on the table.  "Even though Siren's been living here, she admitted it's not the safest place.  Every two weeks or so, human soldiers come through.  Since Falcon's Roost is abandoned, its become a frequent resting point for army divisions.  Siren, Editt, and Bell normally hide.  But with us added, they'll sense our magic.  And lucky us, we arrived right on the week they usually come."  
  
     "Lucky us," Gaster echoed.  "When do we have to leave?"  
  
     "By  tomorrow morning."  Grillby paused, "if I think about it, it's best if we leave today."  
  
     Gaster groaned, "where do we even go from here?"  
  
     Grillby pointed out canyon.  Verif cliff,  it's close and will offer us shelter till we can figure out where to go.  Unfortunately."  
  
     Gaster raised an bonebrow.  "Unfortunately?"  
  
     "Unfortunately, we have to pass close by a red spot to get there.  Grillby shifted awkwardly.  The reason it's red is not so much it being dangerous, as it being a literal graveyard."  
  
     "A graveyard?  That doesn't sound so bad."  
  
     Grillby shook his head, "no, you don't understand.  It's one of the battlefields where monster kind won.  The leader of the battle, Vlada Impala was spiteful.  And to dishonor the fallen human soldiers, and their families.  Since humans don't turn to dust when they die.  He had the bodies put up on stakes.  No human could stomach the sight long enough to bring the bodies back down to bury them properly.  I guess graveyard isn't the proper word.  They call it corpse hill  
  
     Gaster shuddered.  "We have to pass by that!"  
  
     "Right by the edge, in fact,"  Grillby rolled back up the map."  So close, we'll have a clear look at it.  For now we have to collect supplies.  We leave at the crack of dawn.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
     "Are we almost there yet?"  
  
     "No Editt"  
  
     A few seconds passed.  "Now?"  
  
     "No Editt."  
  
     "Now-  
  
    No Editt, we are not there yet!"  
  
     Gaster was reaching wits end.  They had been traveling little more than an hour, and Gaster couldn't count the number of times Editt had asked that question.  _I swear, if he asks that again, I will go insan-_  
  
     "Are we there yet?"  
  
     Before Gaster could lose his sanity.  Grillby stuck out a hand to stop him.  Siren, and Grillby were staring up at something.  
  
     "That's it,"  Grillby's voice shook, sounding haunted.  Just then, Bell started to cry.  "That's corpse hill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, Vlada Impala was just, Vlad the impaler turned into a monster. If you don't know who Vlad is, look him up.  
> This chapter's fluffy bits are in preparation for the dark stuff in the next chapter. And Siren is a little shit.
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you left a comment! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling through Corpse hill. And a little glance back at the aftermath of Grillby killing the human soldiers and the Quisling group.

    Corpse hill was terrifying, radiating death, and agony.  The group of monster were facing the back of the hill.  From that angle they could see the shadows of hundreds of stakes, lining the hill.  
  
     "How do we get around?"  Grillby was sure his voice shook, but he didn't care.  "According to the map, we just cut around the left.  But the hill reaches farther than it says on the map.  If we do, we'll end up in a actual red spot."  
  
      Gaster clutched a crying bell closer.  "You mean we have to go through it?"  
  
     "Yes."  
  
     Siren pulled sharply on Grillby's pants leg.  "We can't go through there," she hissed angrily.  "I won't have Editt traumatized for the rest of his life."  
  
     Grillby placed a hand on her shoulder, "better traumatized, than dead.  Which is likely if we go into the red zone.  War criminals, remember."  
  
     Gaster's head shot up in alarm.  "What do you mean, war criminals?"  
  
     Siren waved her hand dismissively, "you don't want to know.  But back to the issue, I'm not walking any closer to there.  I'll take my chance with the criminals."  
  
     Gaster tugged Editt over.  "Pick him up Grillby.  And don't forget to cover his eyes.  " The skeleton turned to Siren, "shut your eyes, tight.  And don't open them till I tell you.  Lets go, if we walk fast, we can cross it in less than ten minutes."  
  
     Grillby lifted Editt into his arms, covering the child's eyes.  
  
     Editt struggled briefly.  "Grillby, what are you doing-"  
  
     "Just relax," Grillby felt his hands shake, "you can open your eyes when it's all over."  Grillby looked over at Gaster for a sign.  His friend was carrying Bell, and had Siren by the wrist.  Ready to lead her through corpse hill.  Giving a nod to Grillby, Gaster started towards the hill.  
  
     As they got closer, the air seemed to become dank, cold fog closed around them.  And the stench of rotting flesh filled the air.  The shadows of limp bodies could be seen overhead.  
  
     "What's that?"  
  
     Grillby looked at where Gaster was looking at.  Settled in a patch of yellow grass was a stone.  It was as big, and round, reaching up past Editt's head.  The front was perfectly smooth, and flat, displaying a name.  Carved into the dried blood spattered rock was the name. VLADA IMPALA, in all caps.  
  
     Grillby shuddered, _He was proud enough of this massacre to sign his name._  
  
      Grillby took a deep breath, and stepped away from the stone.  
  
     A sickening crunch sounded from under Grillby's boot.  Looking down, Grillby barely withheld a scream.  A body had slid down all the way to the ground.  The stake still impaling it through the stomach.  
  
     The body was so rotten, and mangled, Grillby couldn't tell what gender it had been.  The skin was a mottled green, spotted with black marks.  It was peeling off the body like scabs, flecks already surrounding the corpse.  
  
     Grillby's boot had landed... And penetrated into on the body's head.  
A grayish liquid sloshed foreword, with a squelch.  And Grillby saw what looked like wrinkled eyeball roll at his feet.  
  
     Panicked breathing escaped Grillby.  His chest heaving like a race horse.  
  
     "Grillby?"  A small voice asked.  It took Grillby a moment to recognized the voice coming from his arms.  _Editt, just concentrate on Editt._  
  
      "Everything is fine Editt.  Keep your eyes closed."  
  
     "Alright." Answered Editt.  
  
     Dislodging his foot from the corpse, Grillby kept walking.  _Not long now._ He could see the exit where the sky was a tad lighter.  
  
     A scream rang out.  Grillby turned.  Where were Gaster, Siren, and Bell?  Following the sound, Grillby found himself deeper in the maze of stakes.  
  
     A human had Siren pinned to the ground, trying to stab her with a dagger.  Gaster had his arms wrapped around the human's waist, desperately tugging him back.  
  
     Grillby rushed foreword without a plan.  Magic would be too risky to use, with Siren under the human.  Editt weighed him down, but Grillby kept pace.  Using his speed, he rammed into the man.  Using his shoulder to knock the human to the ground.  The human cried out in pain, his dagger clattering to the ground.  
  
     Quickly recovering from Grillby's sudden appearance, Gaster hurried to restrain the human.  Summoning a pair of purple handcuffs.  
  
     When the human was properly restrained, Grillby pulled Siren to her feet.  "Are you ok Siren?"  She didn't respond.  "Siren, are you ok?"  Grillby repeated, shaking her slightly. Siren started shaking, her eyes wide in horror.  
  
     Her eyes were _open_ , and she was looking straight **up.**   _She can see the bodies!_ Grillby slapped a hand over her eyes. Leaning close, Grillby whispered in her ear.  "It's ok, everything's ok.  Concentrate on me Siren, focus on me."  
  
     Siren let out a broken sound.  The tough facade she used to keep strong was gone.  Replaced with fear.  Dissolving into tears, she started babbling uncontrollably.  
  
     "Grillby, is she harmed?"  
  
     Grillby turned at his friend's concerned voice.  "Not physically."  Grillby pondered for a moment, "Gaster can you hold another body?"  
  
     Gaster had Bell back in his arms.  "I suppose.  Why?"  
  
     Without answering, Grillby stroked his fingers over Siren's eyelids, whispering a spell.  An orange mist circled around her head for a moment, before she dropped, unconscious.  
  
     "Sleeping spell?"  
  
     "No," Grillby looked guilty, "memory spell.  She'll remember everything until looking up at the bodies... It was the only thing I could think of."  Grillby said defensively.  
  
     "I didn't say it was wrong."  Gaster crossed his arms.  "You might've saved her from severe mental shock."  
  
     Grillby brushed a hand over her crest, before further explaining  to a sullen Gaster.  "I can't carry both Editt, and Siren, but I can drag the human."  
  
     Gaster walked closer, "Are you sure we should bring the human?"  
  
     "Yes," Grillby gently removed Siren from his lap.  "Look at the symbol on his tunic.  He's important, a higher rank.  Even if  we can't get travel information out of him, his division will suffer a heavy loss.  Losing their captain.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
     They set up camp by a fallen tree, an hour's walk away from corpse hill.  
  
     The human had struggled the whole time, kicking, and struggling against the cuffs, till his wrists bled.  Once They had set Siren down on a comfy bed of soft grass, Editt, and Bell with her.  They began to question the human.  
  
     Gaster started first.  "What is your name, and position in the army, human?"  
  
     The human regarded him with steely grey eyes.  The man was tall, and lanky.  Dirty blond hair covered his face like a curtain, parting in the front, to reveal red rimmed eyes.  
  
     "Why should I tell you, monster."  
  
     The word monster, was said as an insult, rather than the name of his species.  Gaster hated when humans said it like that, so spiteful, and condescending.  Like it was a bad thing! He fought the urge to run the man through with his blade.  
  
     The man gave a laugh.  It wasn't filled with humor of any kind.  Instead it was cold, hollow.  He turned his eyes on Grillby, and Gaster was surprised to see recognition in those grey eyes.  
  
     The man sneered at Grillby.  "This is the beast straight from hell the boy spoke of.  Everyone dismissed his claims, but no, I understand.  A fire monster.  It hurts to actually see the beast who killed him, and not be able to do anything about it."  
  
      Grillby stiffened, _what was the man talking about?_  
  
      "You look confused, Monster.  I'll explain.  Three weeks ago, the division in charge of eliminating a nearby monster camp headed out, among them was my brother.  But they never came back.   Two days later, a young Boy from that division made it back to town.  He was saying a flaming beast had killed everyone.  Incinerated every last solider, except him."  
  
     Grillby thought of the boy he had given mercy.  
  
     "Naturally being the head of the second division, I set out to confirm the boy's story.  Sure enough, all there was, was ash.  No monsters, no humans, just ash.  But a fire in the forest a week later alerted us.  I saw you, burning those monsters to their deaths."  The man let out another hollow laugh.  "You'd even kill your own kind."  
  
     The man's eyes brimmed with fury. "Don't you get it?  Killing all those soliders.  You left husbands, wives, mothers, and fathers to grieve.  You left children without parents.  My own nephew lost his father!  You Devil!  I should kill you right now."  
  
     Grillby wanted to scream back to the man.  _What about monsters?  What about all the family of the monsters, humans killed?  Were humans really the only ones deserving of emotions._  
  
      Grillby's internal tirade was cut short by The man.  "Did you know, monster?"  The human's voice was quiet now.  "Did you know when you burnt those monsters, you started a forest fire?  It burned down an entire village.  You killed so many people, children, all dead!"  
  
     Guilt crashed down on Grillby.  Self hatred, and sorrow from killing other monsters bubbled up once more.  His body felt numb, useless.  
  
     Then faces began to flash through Grillby's mind, humans, and monsters alike.  
  
     Gaster was talking now, trying to gain his attention.  But Grillby couldn't hear anything, expect the cries of those he had killed.  The pleas of humans before he'd killed them.  The begging, the yells of fear and cries for their spouses, their children.  Their family.  
  
       _Oh god!_  He'd burnt down a village, he'd killed children.  
  
     Grillby felt sick.  Felt like he could vomit.  
  
     _["You won't hurt any other children.  Will you uncle?"_  
  
_"Of course not Fuku.  Never again, I promise."]_  
  
      He had to go, right now!  
  
     Stumbling off, Grillby could barely see where he was going.  The world was moving in fast motion.  spining by in a blur. He could her Gaster's worried call from behind him, but ignored it. Collapsing against a tree, Grillby buried his head in his lap.  
  
     He didn't know how long he sat there, hot white tears trickling down his face.  Minutes, maybe hours.  The world seemed to tilt, rocking forward, and back.  Keeping him permanently off balance.  
  
     The crunching of leaves broke Grillby out of his guilt induced trance.  Looking down at him, was Gaster.  The skeleton knelt down, placing a Boney hand on Grillby's shoulder.  Gaster didn't ask for an explanation.  He knew they all had their demons.  
  
     Instead he bent down, wiping the tears from the elemental's face, and pulling Grillby into a hug.  
  
     Grillby sobbed quietly, the faces weren't going away.  He could see the terror filled gazes fixed on him.  and hear the clamor of battle surrounding him from all sides.  Gaster presence helped relieve it, but didn't cure it entirely.  
  
  
     Seeing his distress wasn't dissipating, Gaster pulled Grillby into his lap, soothing him.  
  
      eventually the panic attack subsided, the world stopped spinning.  And yet, Grillby still shivered from the aftermath.  Gaster felt so good wrapped around him, Gaster providing him with comfort.  But Grillby wanted more.  More comfort, more assurance, more...Gaster.  
  
     Without thinking, Grillby drew back.  The fire monster grasped Gaster's skull between his hands, tilted his own head as he did so.  
  
     Finally Grillby brought their mouths together in a desperate, needy kiss.  
  
     In the same moment, Grillby regretted it.  What was he thinking?  No, he wasn't thinking.  Gaster wasn't responding and oh god.  He was going to ruin their friendship in the space of seconds.  All for the his ridiculous search for comfort, and misplaced affections for Gaster.  
  
      Just then Gaster kissed back.  Changing the needy kiss into a tender one.  Gently cupping Grillby's chin.  It was more of a face press, than a kiss, but it still held emotion.  
  
     Gaster pulled away first.  He tugged Gaster closer into his arms, pressing soft kisses along Grillby's forehead.  
  
       _This is a mistake.  There are no actual feelings involved._ Grillby told himself.  _It's temporary.  Gaster just doing this to calm me down. humoring me._   Grillby was sure he would regret this later, but now.  With Gaster's scent washing over him.  He couldn't bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA, FINALLY! Even if Grillby thinks Gaster was just pitying him, it was still a kiss. To warn all of you though, they won't actually get together, till later. Sorry. 
> 
> And yeah, Grillby is starting to get panic attacks (I hope I described what he was feeling decently.) Siren will still be the piece of shit she was after this, don't worry. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, more misunderstandings, and dealing with this little incident. And maybe a look at Grillby's previous home life.  
> Leave a comment!


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the emotional issues of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE FANART!
> 
> Floofy: http://floofyweresheep.tumblr.com/post/143241583757/more-drawings-for-a-flame-in-the-dead-of-night-by
> 
> Bleitod: http://bleitod.deviantart.com/art/Gaster-605552203?ga_submit_new=10%253A1461762774

   Sliding his hands under Grillby's legs.  Gaster lifted the elemental into his arms.  Grillby didn't protest, he just lay limply in Gaster's arms.  
  
     Gaster carried Grillby over to the children, setting him down next to Siren.  
  
     "Is he ok?"  
  
     Gaster looked over to see Editt, curled in on himself.  "Siren isn't waking up, and he isn't moving."  
  
     Gaster gave Editt a reassuring smile, patting the child on the head.  "They'll both be fine by tomorrow for sure.  Just give them time."  
  
     With anger drumming in his skull, Gaster stood up and headed to where the human was.  _I'll shatter every single bone in his body!_ The human was where they'd left him.  Kneeling on the ground, hands cuffed behind his back.  The human sneered up at him.  "Is your friend still in his right mind, monster,"  The human asked mockingly.  Gaster's hands tightened to fists.  
  
     "You should be silent, human,"  Gaster spoke quietly,  "In this moment, you are at my mercy."  
  
     The man's eyes flashed with fear momentarily, before being replaced with defiance.  "I resigned myself to death before I took my place in the army.  Besides, killing me wouldn't help you at all."  
  
     "Don't be to sure."  Gaster's eye ignited into a bright purple.  "If I let you go you'll only be a danger to us.  To me, my friend, the children.  You've already tried to kill a small girl.  You don't have the right to talk about others' sins."  
  
     The man gave a nasty glare, "I have ever right!  Monsters hardly have the right to be called children.  That bitch only deserves death."  
  
     Gaster summoned a barrage of bones behind him.  All sharp ends facing the human.  "Shut up you bastard!"  Gaster had no idea when he'd started feeling protective over the kids, but now, he couldn't stand to hear another word from the human's mouth."  
  
     The man chuckled, purposely egging Gaster on.  "Monsters should be banished to the deepest pits of hell,"  the man paused, appearing thoughtful.  "Except the females, yes."  The man licked his lips, obscenely "They should live their lives servicing men.  They would make perfect whores, definitely the only thing they would be good as-  
  
     Gaster felt his fist collide with the human's face, knocking him to his back.  The bandages around Gaster's hands were now spotted with red.  
  
     The man groaned in pain.  His mouth was covered in fresh blood.  
  
     Gaster brought the dozens of bones floating behind him over the man's body.  The skeleton smiled, anger wafting over him.  "While I can't promise your death will be painless.  I can promise you it will be quick."  
  
     Unclenching his hand, Gaster motioned his hand downward.  The bones followed, piercing the man's skin like knives.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
     Blood is near impossible to scrub out.  Gaster had his shirt soaked in a creek.  Blood had splattered onto the sleeve of it when he had killed the man.  
  
     Giving up, Gaster pulled the shirt out of the creek.  He twisted the shirt, draining it of water.  And threw it over his shoulder.  
  
     Walking back the way he came, Gaster glanced over to the side, and stopped in his tracks.  Sitting on a small mound of dirt, that could barely be called a hill, was a familiar figure.  It could only be Grillby.  Gaster could even see the glow of his flames, faint in the daylight.  Changing his course of direction Gaster headed over to his friend.  
  
     "Grillby!"  He called, to ensure the elemental wouldn't be startled by his presence.  Grillby didn't respond, instead he remained hunched over, staring blankly into the distance.  
  
     Gaster placed a hand on Grillby's shoulder, only to have it batted off.  "Grillby."  He tried, but Grillby raised a hand to silence him.  
  
     "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you Gaster."  
  
     Gaster blinked, "what?"  
  
     "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you," Grillby repeated.  "I was... Out of it, and you were the nearest monster."  
  
     Gaster felt cold dread.  Would Grillby have used any monster that was around, regardless of who they were?  _No._ Gaster refused to believe that.  And even if he did, Grillby hadn't used him.  If anything, it was the other way around.  Gaster had continued, taken control of the kiss.  He had enjoyed it, even if the circumstances were... Complicated.  
  
     Gaster wanted to express those thoughts, to make Grillby feel better.  But before he could, the elemental spoke once again.  
  
     "Can we forget about this, Gaster?  Be friends again without awkwardness.  Can  we just pretend this never happened.  Don't get me wrong, I do like you.  I respect, and admire you.  But I just won't...can't do that..."  
  
     Gaster wanted to argue. _You like me, and I really like you.  Why shouldn't we just try to make this work?_ but at the same time he understood.  They were in the middle of a war.  Soldiers had no time for relationships.  And even if they did, there was that possibility that one, or neither of them wouldn't make it out of this war alive.  As much as Gaster wanted to argue, he understood, and respected Grillby's wishes.  
  
     Dipping his head in acknowledgment Gaster smiled sadly.  "Let's just go back to the way things were before, my friend."  
  
_How was it possible for Grillby to look so relieved, when all he felt was ill._  
  
      "Gaster, I just noticed, but, why is your shirt off?"  
  
     "Couldn't get the stains out."  
  
     Grillby gave him a stare.  "Stains?"  
  
     (He would have to explain he killed the human, eventually.  Why not now?"  
  
     "I... Killed the human.  It was too dangerous to let him live."  
  
     "Oh."  
  
     Grillby went back to being despondent.  
  
     Trying to seem as unaffected by the conversation as he could, Gaster took a seat next to Grillby.  "You look like you want to get something off your chest."  
  
     Grillby looked at the Mage in surprise.  "How did you know?"  He asked softly.  
  
     "I hung out with Asgore enough to know.  After his dad died, I learned to recognize when someone needs to talk."  
  
     Grillby nodded, when the old king died, the prince hadn't come out of the castle for days.  Only close friends and family were allowed to see Asgore.  Grillby guessed Gaster was included in close friends.  
  
     Gaster patted Grillby's shoulder, in what he hoped was a "Friendly" gesture.  _God, he hated that word right now!_  
  
      "You can talk, and I'll listen."  
  
     Grillby sighed, deeply.  "I suppose I miss my family."  
  
     As promised, Gaster didn't say a word.  
  
     "I knew I wouldn't see my family for a long time when I applied to be a soldier.  And yet, I can feel my soul aching for their presence."  Grillby trailed off, eyes closed in thought.  
  
     Gaster didn't push for more.  Instead he waited.  If Grillby wanted to say more, he would.  
  
     "You know,"  Grillby pressed a hand to his own chest,  "I have a couple memories of my family stored in my soul.  Would you like to see?"  
  
     "I'd love to."  
  
     Gaster watched Grillby concentrate, and pull a image from his soul.  The magic was a light yellow.  Indicating another monster had taken the picture.  The memory had nine figures in it, five fire elementals, and three fire sprites and one coal monster.  
  
     Grillby pointed to the two monsters in the back.  A dark red fire elemental man, and a turquoise  fire sprite woman.  
  
     "These two are my mom, and dad." Grillby moved his finger down to a green elemental woman.  "This is my sister Feuer.  And her husband Licht."  Grillby indicated the white fire elemental at Feuer's side.  
  
      Grillby skimmed over his own image to the next monster, a purple fire sprite woman.  "That's my other sister, Amor."  
  
     Gaster hummed thoughtfully, Amor looked almost identical to her mother.  
  
     Grillby's finger slid over to a blue fire sprite man.  This is my youngest sibling, Calor."  Grillby chuckled fondly, and tapped the female coal monster.  "This young lady is his finance, Pulva.  Much nicer than Licht."  Finally, Grillby pointed to the last member.  A green, fire elemental child, standing between Feuer, and Licht.  "That's my niece, Fuku."  
  
     Gaster saw Grillby's mouth lift into what resembled a smile.  "She's the sweetest little monster.  Though a bit mischievous."  
  
     Hurriedly wiping his eyes, Grillby stored the memory, and pulled out another.  This one was a dark red.  Depicted was Grillby, Fuku, and Amor.  Grillby was standing, pleased, by the stove.  While Amor, and Fuku greedily gulped some sort of food out of bowls.  
  
     "Amor, and Fuku always liked to try my new recipes."  
  
     Grillby stored it, and pulled out another, this time green.  In it, Fuku was drawing on Calor's face with coal,  Pulva cheering her on from behind.  In the background, Grillby and Feuer could been seen talking.  And both of Grillby's parents were resting in armchairs.  
  
     "I think I have two more,"  Grillby said, putting the memory away."  
  
     The next memory, showed the chaos, a large family could produce.  The memory was tinted, an unfamiliar grey color,  _maybe a friend._ In the picture, Gaster could see Amor, and Grillby's father, screaming at one another.  Both of their flames rising in height, and nearly white at the tips.  Behind them, a panicked Licht could be seen, chasing a nude Fuku around the house.  With her pajamas clenched tightly in his hand.  
  
     Unfortunately, In the midst of running, Fuku had managed to knock a vase of lava Lilies off their stand.  
  
     Feuer was caught in mid dive, hands outstretched, trying to catch the vase.  But from the way she was angled, it didn't look like she'd managed to catch them.  Instead it appeared she would crash head first into Pulva.  Who was rounding the corner at that moment.  
  
     Sprinting out of a smoking, kitchen, was Calor.  His face was scrunched up in disgust, as he ran towards the door.  In his hands he carried a pan.  With _something_ burning inside.  
  
     And dead center of all the chaos, were, Grillby, and his mother.  Calmly chatting over a cup of volcanic tea.  And ignoring everything surrounding them.  Forever the calm, and rational ones.  
  
     Grillby rubbed his arm, sheepishly.  "It's actually like this most days," he admitted.  
  
     "Sounds like a handful-" Gaster started, but was silenced by the next image.  This one was still in that unfamiliar grey, and showed the aftermath of the chaos.  
  
     Grillby's father, and Amor had clearly made up.  And were sitting together on the couch, talking.  Licht, and Calor were at the table, enjoying a successfully made batch of cookies, looking happy, but exhausted.  Pulva was fussing over a embarrassed  Feuer.  Who had her hands clasped over her head in mild pain.  
  
     And sitting on Grillby's lap, was a fully clothed Fuku.  Listening to her grandmother tell stories.  
  
     "You have a wonderful family."  Gaster told Grillby.  He genuinely  meant it, to.  
  
     Grillby nodded,  "thanks. For listening I mean."  
  
     "It's no problem."  
  
     They sat in comfortable silence, for awhile.  Neither feeling the need to speak.  
  
     "What about your family?"  
  
     "Pardon?"  Gaster turned to look at Grillby.  
  
     "Do you have anyone you miss?  Family, friends?"  
  
     Gaster was quiet, nobody had ever really asked him about his personal life.  He talked to his (kinda) friends/coworkers, about a number of subjects.  But never personal information.  The only ones he'd ever confided in about those topic were Asgore, and Toriel.  
  
     He must have stayed silent too long, because Grillby apparently thought he'd asked the wrong thing.  The fire monster tried to correct his mistake.  
  
     "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that was a sensitive topic.  You don't have to answer that if you don't wa-"  
  
     Gaster cut Grillby off, with a causal wave of the hand.  "I really don't have any family to miss.  All the family I had was my mother, and my uncle."  Gaster fidgeted, "My mother died when I was young.  I... Can't remember her too well.  And my uncle traveled a lot for his job, so he hired a full time babysitter, and I mean **full time.** I only saw my uncle on the weekends, and occasionally, on my birthday.  It wasn't all bad though, turns out my babysitter, Mr. Gamaged knew the old Queen, and King pretty well.  I met Asgore through him, and found a lifetime friend.  As for friends, besides Asgore, and Toriel, I suppose I miss talking to my colleagues about projects."  
  
     Grillby looked curious.  "Projects?"  
  
     "Oh yes, before I trained to be a Mage, I was a scientist.  I did a lot of research on souls."  
  
     "Wow!"  Grillby seemed impressed, "I can't understand that type of stuff too well."  
  
     Gaster laughed, "That's usually the reason monsters, and humans don't go into the science profession.  But once you get passed school, the concepts you're looking at are vastly different from the old ones.  A lot of jobs are like that if you think about it.  What did you do for a living Grillby?"  
  
     "I was a chef."  
  
     Gaster nodded, remembering the picture of Grillby at the stove top.  
  
     "It was my passion.  Something about being in the kitchen was simply... Liberating!"  
  
     "Judging my those eggs you made, it's no wonder."  
  
     Grillby blushed.  
   
      _He's still so cute!  Ugh, I really have to stop thinking, sometimes._  
   
     Gaster stood up.  "Come on buddy, we better head back, Siren should be waking soon."  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
     "Why won't she stop crying?"  
  
     "Have you changed her?"  
  
     "Yes!"  
  
     Gaster was bouncing a wailing Bell, while Grillby  provided useless advice from the sidelines.  
  
     The baby was failing angrily in Gaster arms, she'd been crying so long Gaster thought she would pass out from air depletion.  (Seriously, how long ago had this kid taken a breath.)  
  
     "She's turning purple."  
  
     "Yes, I can see that clearly, Grillby. I'd also appreciate more ideas, and less commentary."  
  
     Grillby gave him an apologetic  
look.  
  
     "Maybe she's Hungry."  
   
     _Yes that had to be it.  But then again._  
   
      "Grillby, what do human babies eat?"  
  
     Grillby shrugged, "haven't got a clue.  Siren usually feeds her."  Grillby emphasized his point by glancing at a still unconscious Siren.  
  
     Gaster shook with annoyance, "aren't you good with kids?  You always seem to know what to do."  
  
     "I'm like that with monster kids," was the curt reply.  "I know nothing about human kids."  
  
     Gaster groaned _What the hell were they suppose to do? They couldn't let the kid starve._  
  
      "Maybe Editt know what Siren feeds her," Grillby suggested."  
  
     "I don't."  
  
     Both turned in surprise, to see Eddit standing by Siren.  "I don't know much about Bell.  Siren does all the work."  He admitted.  
  
     Gaster wanted so bad to shove the child into Grillby's arms.  To make him hold the crying baby.  
  
     "You guys sure are idiots.  Can't even feed a baby."  
  
     Sitting up, gingerly, was Siren.  "Give her here."  
  
     Gladly, Gaster handed her over to Siren.  From out a pocket in her dress, Gaster hadn't noticed before, Siren pulled out a bottle.  It was filled with a thin white liquid. _Milk._  Gaster realized.  
  
     Watching Bell drink, eagerly from the bottle, filled Gaster with an odd sense of happiness.  Seeing the whole party safe, and healthy was a great feeling.  Even if the brat was included in the party.  
  
       _That feeling of happiness._ That feeling was one of the only things he remembered from when his mom was alive.  And earlier that day with the human.  When he'd caused Grillby to have a panic attack, and called Siren a bitch.  The man had been a danger to Grillby, Editt, Siren, and Bell.  As a result he'd felt protectiveness.  A feeling, up until now, he'd only felt with Asgore, and Toriel.  The monsters that were the closest thing to family for him.  
  
      _Did he consider this rag tag group of monsters, and a human his... Family?_  
  
      Before the thought could go much farther, Siren called out.  
  
     "Gaster?"  
  
     "Hmm?"  Siren was looking at him, confused.  
  
     "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describing all those family members, whew! that was difficult. Also, Gaster, and Grillby cannot babysit to save their lives.  
> Next chapter actually has some Editt development, surprisingly.
> 
> Hope you had a fun read. Made me feel fuzzy inside to write about Grillby's family!  
> Leave a comment on your thoughts!


	13. Where the dead live on (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange occurrences.

     "Can we change course?"  
  
     Grillby raised an eyebrow at Siren,  "you mean, change the direction we're traveling in?"  
  
     Siren adjusted a sleeping Bell.  "Not by much.  Just to a different village, city really."  
  
     Grillby didn't lower the eyebrow.  
  
     "Give me the map, and I'll show you," Siren insisted.  
  
     Sighing in resignation, Grillby pulled the map out of the satchel.  
  
      Once unrolled, Siren pointed to a city, about as far as verif cliff was.  
  
     Grillby smiled, recognizing the city.  According to scouts, it was the only settlement left where monsters, and humans lived together, somewhat peacefully.  However, there were several red spots on the city itself.  
  
     Grillby took a closer look at Siren. She seemed excited, expectant, anticipating, something.  "You yourself marked almost half the city red.  Why would you want to go there on purpose?"  
  
     Siren squirmed under his gaze, slight embarrassment creeping up into her face.  "Four times every year in Russh, there's a big festival to celebrate the ending of a season, and the beginning of the next.  In two weeks time it will officially be winter.  The festival always lasts a full week, so it should start sometime next week."  Siren looked Grillby in the eyes, trying to convey her point.  "All I'm saying, is that if we stop by Russh, be can buy more supplies, _and_ join in on the festivities. "  
  
     Grillby have her a thoughtful look, "You do know we don't have any money, to buy supplies."  
  
     "You're kidding right?"  Siren snorted.  "I watched Gaster raid multiple shops in Falcon's Roost, for money myself, before we left.  There is no doubt we have money."  
  
       _Guess that argument is out._ "Let's say for a second I said yes,"  Grillby held out the map.  "Wouldn't we be surrounded by three red spots?"  
  
     Siren stuck her lower lip out in a pout.  "I only put those there because of rumors.  When there were still monsters in my village, rumor had it soldiers roamed around Russh.  Hunting down monsters with high levels of magic, and taking them captive."  
  
     At Grillby's alarmed expression, Siren rolled her eyes.  "It's all just poppycock.  Random nonsense picked up here, and there. So,"  Siren gave Grillby her best puppy dog eyes.  "Can we please go?  I promise I'll even keep my mouth shut for the entire journey.  You can't get a better deal than that!"  
  
      Grillby raised a second eyebrow.    _That **is** tempting._  
  
      "I'll talk to Gaster about it."  
  
     Siren looked at him, incredulous, "Did you basically just tell me no?"  
  
     Grillby grinned with his eyes, "essentially."  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      Watching Gaster shirtless for the past hour, was starting to change Grillby's mind.  Those bones shifting, and rubbing against one another was erotic, hot, and bothering Grillby immensely.  Visiting Russh with money meant they could buy Gaster an actual shirt.  Come to think of it, Editt also, really needed new clothes.  
  
     "Starting to reconsider?"  
  
     Sitting down next to him, Siren gave him that grin, he was far to familiar with.  
  
     Ignoring her, Grillby decided, was the best course of action.  Instead he turned his gaze on a squirrel, cheerfully burying it's nuts in preparation for winter.  And adorable, fuzzy... Dead eyed squirrel. With a hole through it's neck?  
  
     "Gaster," Grillby called softly, not wanting to alert the creature before him.  
  
     Siren looked as though she wanted to say something, but Grillby signaled for her to be quiet  
  
     "Grillby, what's wron-"  Gaster went silent at the apperence of the squirrel.  
  
     Gaster started to murmur under his breath, saying words like magnificent, and almost feels like a real soul."  Fumbling with his rapier, Gaster held it above his shoulder, like a spear.  Then, to Grillby's fascination, Gaster launched the sword, like a javelin.  Sending it straight towards the creature.  
  
     The rapier hit it's mark, _sort of,_ Grillby thought.   The sword had traveled straight through the hole in the squirrel's neck.  The hilt caught at the neck, but that didn't slow the speed of the sword.  No, the rapier kept going, taking the creature with it.  The creature's terrified squeals were wisked away with the wind.  
  
     The sword imbedded itself in a tree, with a thunk. Pinning the creature in the process.  
  
     Gaster made a triumphant noise, pumping a fist in the air.  
  
     Taking a stick from the ground, Gaster sauntered over to his prisoner.  The creature was still squealing, and struggling wildly about.  Gaster bent down, and carefully prodded the creature leg with his stick.  Immediately, the creature stilled, breathing rapidly.  
  
     "Fascinating," Gaster took another moment to observe, before turning back to Grillby, and Siren.  
  
     "It appears there is a source of living death in this area."  
  
     Grillby didn't know the significance of living death.  But from the tone of Gaster's voice, it was either rare thing, or a dangerous thing.  Maybe both.  
  
     "What's the problem?"  Siren was standing now, "why do you sound so grim about it?"  
  
     Gaster's eyes faded out, leaving only black voids.  "Usually a stone or small object, a Necromancer lost, or placed in the area.  It is a dangerous object.  Calling back the souls of the deceased, and giving free movement back to corpses."  
  
     Unsatisfied, Siren places her hands on her hips.  "What's so wrong about that?  They don't seem to try to hurt anybody."  
  
     Before Gaster could answer, the creature began to make a gurgling noise, opening and closing its mouth, like a fish out of water.  It's dead glassy eyes rolled back, and then, suddenly.  It went limp.  
  
     Gaster cursed, head whipping around, to find something Grillby, couldn't see.  
  
     Gaster must have located whatever he'd been for, because bolted after something in the wood.  A easily as someone might have dove into the water, Gaster's feet left the ground.  The skeleton flew through the air, straight into a shaded figure.  The two collided, and rolled over each other.  Now, all that be heard was the struggle of power between the two, and the occasional grunt from Gaster.  
  
     Finally the noise stopped, and Grillby deemed it safe enough to look. Stepping into the thicket of trees, Grillby could see Gaster.  The Mage was holding a smaller figure to the ground, a dog, Grillby realized.  A headless, dog.  
  
     "Holy crap."  Siren said, in aw of the being.  
  
     The dog was fresher looking than the squirrel.  Its fur was still in tact.  A rusty brown, with flecks of white.  
  
     Gaster was stroking the coat, trying to calm the beast.  _Would that work on a dead animal?_  
   
      "Grillby, I'm going to see if this thing will lead me to the source.  Grab Bell, and Editt.  And my sword, please."  Grillby nodded, and turned, to get the children.  
  
     "Hi."  
  
     Grillby jumped, Editt was standing directly in front of him, Bell sleeping in his arms.  _When had he even- never mind._  
  
      Instead, Grillby went to retrieve Gaster's rapier.  It was right where it had been.  Pinning a now completely dead squirrel to a tree.  Wrapping a hand around the hilt, Grillby slowly slid it out, not wanting to damage the blade.  Once dislodged, the squirrel slid to the ground, blank eyes still staring.  Ignoring it Grillby took a closer look at the sword.  Stuck at the hilt, were pieces of matted grayish fur.  _Gross._   Grillby decided, he'd let Gaster deal with cleaning.  
  
     "I'm ready Gaster!"  
  
     Grillby saw Gaster breathe a sigh of relief.  After all, holding down a headless dog, was probably not on the list of most pleasant things to do.  
  
     Back off, Gaster watched the dog, ready to give chase the moment it left.  The dog rose into a sitting position.  If it had a head, it might have been examining its surroundings.  The dog then stood, on shaky legs.  It (glanced?) back at Gaster, before taking off as fast as it could go.  
  
     Waving for them to follow, Gaster ran after the dog.  
  
     Grillby, took Bell, from Editt's grip, and followed behind Siren, leading Editt by the hand.  
  
     They ran, on, and on.  Grillby could only see glimpses of Gaster, his bones flashing in the sunlight.  
  
     Soon, there became a noticeable difference in the forest.  More dead trees made an appearance, twisted, and bent.  Their branches resembling claws.  The grass soon reseeded, leaving hard dirt, in its place.  Pretty soon, even the sun disappeared.  Hidden by the tangle of branches overhead.  
  
     _And naturally the dog led us here._ Grillby internally groaned.  Nestled into the confines of two interlocking _living_ willow trees, was a house.  It was an average sized house, not big, nor small.  It was domed shaped, made of stone, with no windows, whatsoever.  On the right side of it, a large area of land was fenced off, by rusted, metal fencing.  
  
     That was where the dog went, slipping in-between the bars.  
  
     Grillby looked at Gaster, who held his hand out for his weapon.  "Leave the kids here, I'll construct a barrier."  
  
     Gaster drew a circle in the dirt with his sword.  He proceeded to draw runes around it.  He stopped, one rune away from completing the circle.  "Siren, Editt, come stand in here."  Siren took Bell from Grillby, and walked into the circle.  Satisfied, Gaster created the last rune.  
  
     A purple ring formed where the runes were.  The energy rose up, sealing a shield around them.  
  
     "Just stay there," Gaster told them, "As long as you don't break the circle, you should be fine.  Only a extremely powerful Mage could break it from the outside.  We will be back soon, don't worry."  
  
     With that said, Gaster nodded to Grillby, and the two headed up to the fence.  It wasn't hard to hop the fence.  Just a few well placed footsteps.  
  
     Safely landing on the other side, both monster began their search for the dog.  The fenced off area, was an odd mix of garden... And cemetery.  
  
     On one side a mixture of odd plants were growing, one the other, five rows of tombstones, twenty in each row.  Grillby shivered, the air was menacing, and every part of his body was telling him to get out of there.  
  
     Apparently Gaster didn't have the same feelings, or at least, he was ignoring them.  He seemed too fixed on finding that dog.  
  
     A flash of brown, sent Gaster running into the graveyard section of the land.  Grillby blinked, Gaster's endurance was unwavering.  
  
     Seeing Gaster was running down the third row, Grillby decided to take a shortcut.  Running diagonally, Grillby jumped over each tombstone, trying to cut off the dog.  
  
     Suddenly, Gaster stopped, staring at one tombstone in particular.  The dog, taking its chance to escape, changed directions.  reaching the fence, it slide through the bars, and disappeared into the trees.  
  
      _They'd lost the dog.  Again!_  
  
      "Gaster, what are you looking at?"  Grillby shouted, at bit put off at having lost the dog, again.  
  
     "Gaster!"  He tried, again.  But Gaster remained transfixed on whatever was in front of him.  
  
     Having had enough, Grillby walked over to Gaster, stepping carefully over tombstones as he went.  He could now see Gaster was staring at one of the graves.  Joining him, stared down at the grave.  The stone was a cracked stone, in the shape of a cross.  Engraved at the top, in smooth, delicate handwriting were the words.  "Walk into  the darkness of the garden.  Death will be waiting for you there."  Below the inscription was a crystal, imbedded in the stone.  It was small, roughly the same size, and shape of an acorn, but it was still stunningly beautiful.  It shown with light, that came from within, and the surface was impossibly smooth.  No one blemish showed.  
  
     "That would be the source of the living death." Gaster breathed,  "dazzling, isn't it."  
  
      _Dazzling didn't even begin to cover it._ Grillby thought.  _There was is word in any language on earth to describe that crystal._  
  
      "We have to destroy it, you know."  
  
     Grillby blinked,  he didn't think he could manage lay a finger on the crystal, much less destroy it.  He'd let Gaster do the dirty work.  
  
     Picking up on his thoughts, Gaster huffed.  "Fine, I'll do it.  You wuss."  Gaster added, under his breath.  
  
     Curving his finger around the protruding part of the crystal, Gaster yanked.  Grillby winced, the crystal appeared fragile enough to break at that moment.  
  
     Frowning at the crystal's  unwillingness to move, Gaster gave it another pull.  This time, the crystal visibly shifted forward, a touch of dust, coming loose from the headstone.  
  
      "One more should do it."  Gaster said, more to himself than to Grillby.  
  
     "Wait," Grillby placed a hand on Gaster's arm, "this doesn't feel like a good idea."  
  
     Gaster snorted, sounding overly confident.  "That's just the crystal talking.  Cursed objects, like this one, can have that effect on you.  Telling you to keep it safe, whispering to you about it's beauty."  Gaster emphasized his final word, by giving the crystal one more pull.  With the sound of scraping stone, to accompany it, the crystal slide out of the stone.  
  
     "Gaster Thi-"  
  
     The tomb began to tremble violently, and the stone started to crack.  Soon the whole grave stone was coming apart, pieces of stone crumbling to the ground.  In the space of a few seconds, all that remained of the tombstone was a pile of rubble.  
  
     "WHO DARES TO DEFILE THE GRAVES OF THE DECEASED!"  
  
     The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.  Vibrating throughout the air.  
   
      _Something's approaching, fast._ looping his arms around Gaster, Grillby threw their bodies back.  Just in time to avoid the swipe of a sword.  Both landed clumsily, struggling to hurry upright.  But the assault didn't give either enough time to draw their weapon.  Whoever was wielding the sword brought it down, with vicious speed.  
  
     Grillby scrambled back, to dodge, rolling onto his haunches.  Stealing a look at Gaster, Grillby saw the skeleton had also dodged in time.  Diving behind a tombstone for protection, Grillby unsheathed Hellblaze.  Leaping over the grave, Grillby used his momentum, to slam the flat of his blade into the attack's weapon.  The pure power, forcing them to step back.  Taking the opportunity, Grillby jabbed his sword foreword.  In a flash of black, and white, his opponent was gone, before he could touch them.  
  
     The sound of feather rustled lightly, behind him.  And Grillby knew his opponent was swinging their sword at him _.  I can't avoid this attack._ Grillby thought with horror.  Quickly, he braced himself, ready for the pain.  
  
     But I never came.  Instead, the noise of two swords clashing reached Grillby's ear.  Standing at his back was Gaster, his rapier, grinding against a katana, sparks flying.  
  
     Gritting his teeth, Gaster leaned into the his blade, pushing it harder against the katana.  Suddenly, breaking his parry, Gaster jumped back, putting as much distance as he could between them.  
  
     Grillby panted heavily, now facing their opponent, he could see what they looked like, clearly.  
  
     She was a tall crow monster, at least a head taller than Gaster, the taller of the two.  She had sleek black feathers, not a single one out of place.  She wore a form fitting shirt, so blue it was looked black, and a pair of brown, ankle length pants.  Hanging from a piercing in the base of her curved beak, was a small sliver chain.  Each link looked to be different.  With inscriptions, or shards of gems melted into them.  The startling thing about her apperence, were the wings mounted upon her back.  They had no feathers, no skin, all there was, was pearly white bone.  Skeletal wings.  Her feet were the same, simply white bone in the shape of talons.  
  
     She adjusted her katana in her clawed hands.  The feathers on her arms bristled angrily.  Decidedly, she let go of her sword, with one hand, with the other, she snapped her fingers.  Black mist rose from the ground, and Gaster cursed loudly.  Grabbing Grillby's wrist, Gaster pulled him away from the mist.  At that moment, exactly where they had been, the ground exploded into a mass of pitch black magic.  Obscuring everything in sight.  
  
     When the air cleared, Grillby was surprised to see none of he tombstones were damaged.  Even more surprising, their opponent wasn't there anymore.  Before the fear could set in completely, Grillby felt a clawed hand grip the back of his neck.  
  
     Fear became terror, as he was wrenched away from Gaster, and slammed into the dirt.  Desperately he tried to raise his temperature, to burn the hand holding him.  But his flames were met with resistance.  The hand on his neck tightened, and a knee landed on his back, keeping him flat on the ground.  
  
     "Don't even try," she whispered in his ear.  Her voice was smooth, and calm, with a slight monster accent to it.  "I have an anti- flame spell in place.  Try anything else, and you're dead!  That goes for you too." She called to Gaster.  "Try anything and your friend is dead!"  
  
     She was the enemy, Grillby knew he'd be dead either way, no matter what he did.  So in a last ditch effort, Grillby turned over his palm, and released a wall of fire.  
  
     She easily reflected the fire.  "That eager to go, are you?"  Grillby felt the hand tighten again, but this time, the claws dug in as well.  He could feel them, pushing against his neck, about to make puncture wounds.  _i_ _s that how she would kill him?  Rip his neck open with her talons._  
  
      "Don't worry, I'm not that cruel."  She crooned softly.  Grillby felt the pressure relieved from his neck.  In place of it, Grillby felt the cold metal of the katana against his neck.  Silently, he readied himself for death to take him.  
  
      And then...four furry legs were blocking his vision.  That familiar smell of rotting corpse returned.  The headless dog was (staring?) at the crow monster, like it was talking to her.  
  
     "Oh! I'm so sorry."  She squeaked suddenly.  Grillby felt her weight disappear from his back, and the katana being pulled away.  "I misunderstood your intentions, but Leutus here set me right."  
  
     Finally, calming herself, the crow monster bowed deeply to Grillby, and then did the same to Gaster.  "My apologies travelers.  Let me introduce myself properly.  My name is Eis Miyata.  Again, I apologize deeply.  Would you like to come in for a bite to eat?  Your, children? Are already inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I thought I could fit Editt in this chapter. My bad! Definitely next chapter.
> 
> leave a comment. Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Where the dead live on (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are made.

  
       _This is a bad idea._ Was all Gaster could think, as they followed Eis into her house.  In any other circumstance, Gaster would have grabbed Grillby, gotten the kid, and gotten the heck out of there.  But if there was even a slim chance, the kids were in Eis's house, they had to take it.  
  
     Grillby had a hand resting on the side of his neck, and was moving it gingerly, in a massage.  Gaster assumed it still hurt from the attack.  
  
     Eis opened the door to the dome like house, and gestured for them to go inside.  The headless dog, Leutus, Gaster believed its name was, ran in first.  Hesitantly, they followed, Gaster keeping a hand on his rapier.  
  
     The inside of the house was neat, and tidy.  The walls, and floors were made of polished stone.  The chairs of black fabric, and the tables, dark oak.  
  
     Sure enough, sitting on the couch, were the kids.  All appearing mildly terrified.  Grillby rushed over to them, checking to see if they were harmed.  
  
     "Do not worry.  I did not harm a single one of them."  
  
     Gaster turned to see Eis walking briskly towards them.  Her bone talons clicking on the floor, as she went.  
  
     "Your barrier spell was impressive, but nothing I couldn't break."  
  
     Gaster knew, at that moment, they were dealing with a very powerful Mage.  
  
     "Now, now, don't look so grim,"  Eis cackled.  "I'll go get something for you to eat.  With that said, she headed into the next room, her talons clicking loudly.  
  
     After she'd left the room, Gaster headed over to the couch.  "What happened?"  He demanded.  
  
     Siren gulped,  "some time after you left.  She walked by, and stared at us for awhile.  Then she broke the barrier, and forced us to come here."  
  
     Grillby had concern written all over his face.  "How powerful does one have to be to break that spell?"  He asked Gaster.  
  
     "You saw how she fights."  Gaster hissed, "About that level, but in magic."  
  
     Grillby made a noise, between a groan, and a laugh.  "So what can we do then?"  
  
     Gaster shrugged.  "For now, be friendly, and hope she doesn't decide to kill us."  
  
     Siren laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood.  "Look at her wings, and feet.  Looks like you might have a cousin, Gaster."  
  
     Before Gaster could respond, the clicking of talons returned.  
  
     "I can assure you, I am not related to your friend in any way."  
  
     Gaster winced, _she had heard that._  
  
      "No,"  Eis set a tray down on the table in front of them.  In the tray were four plates, each held a small brown cake, with carmel drizzled over them.  "My appearance is merely a result of my own ignorance."  
  
     Eis sat down in the armchair across from them, and immediately Leutus leapt into her lap.  
  
     Cautiously, Gaster took a cake from the tray.  He quickly analyzed it with his magic, to make sure it wasn't poisoned.  Then carefully tore off a piece, and popped it into his mouth.  Unable to stop himself, Gaster let out a moan of pleasure.  _It tastes amazing!_  
  
      As Gaster hadn't collapsed... Yet.  Editt, Siren, and Grillby took their plates, and tried the cake.  It lived up to Gaster's reaction, completely.  
  
     With everyone enjoying their cake, Eis decided it was time to ask the question buzzing in her mind.  But first things first, names.  
  
     "If I may ask, what are your names?"  
  
     Grillby choked on his cake in surprise, pounding his chest repeatedly, trying to dislodge it.  
  
     Taking pity on his friend, Gaster took it upon himself to make introductions.  
  
     "My name is Gaster, this,"  He pointed to a still choking Grillby, " is Grillby.  And these three, are Siren, Bell, and Editt."  
  
     Eis cocked her head.  "Are these two you, and Grillby's children,"  Eis pointed to Siren, and Editt.  "A little odd, yes, but if one of you was part metal monster, and the other reptilian.  Then I suppose it would be possible."  
  
     Grillby began to pound his chest harder, and Gaster turned a light purple.  
  
     "Ah, no."  He said, shaking his head.  "We came across them while heading back to Lunaris."  
  
     "The Kingdom."  Eis asked in disbelief.  Do you know how far that is from here?  Without mounts, you'll be traveling for weeks, maybe even months."  
  
     Gaster inclined his head.  "Yes, we do know."  
  
     Eis appeared thoughtful for a minute.  "I could help, for the right price of course," she offered.  
  
     "How so?"  Grillby cut in, sounding suspicious.  
  
     Eis cackled again, sounding like a true crow.  "Just by looking around, you can probably tell I'm not your ordinary Mage.  Hell, I even have a creature that should be dead sitting in my lap this moment,"  she said, pointing down at Leutus.  "To say it simply, I am a Necromancer."  
  
     Gaster recoiled, he had expected that, but hearing her state the fact.  It made him uneasy.  
  
     "Get to the point."  He growled, feeling all his trust fading.  
  
     "Peace."  Eis said calmingly.  "Not all necromancers are evil.  And not all necromancy spells hurt, and possesses others.  The one I am thinking of, might actually help you."  
  
     "Necromancy is never good."  Gaster spat.  "It always uses another.  Be it the dead, or the living."  
  
     Eis kept her poker face.  "Typically, yes.  But, Necromancy can also help both.  If done correctly, Necromancy is an art of helping the dead, and gaining favors.  If a spirit is restless, you can help them by completing simple tasks, like checking on their family.  In return, they'll do something for you, such as gaining information."  Eis smiled bitterly.  "If you don't do this periodically, the spell you're using will take whatever it wants."  She glanced up at her wings.  "I learned that the hard way."  
  
     "Fine."  Gaster snapped.  "Let's say, I said yes.  What's this, price you're talking about?"  
  
     Eis smirked, "All I want is a strip of metal from Editt's arm."  
  
     Gaster felt his himself gaping.  "You want what?"  He asked, not quite sure he heard her correctly.  
  
     "I said, I want a strip of metal from Editt's arm."  
  
     "Yes, but why?"  Grillby spoke this time, his body in front on Editt's, defensively.  
  
     "Your friend here should know."  
  
     Gaster's brow was furrowed in comfusion.  Then, slowly, a look of understanding spread across his face.  His eyes darted over to Editt, then, in a flash, he was suddenly next to the child.  He grabbed Editt's arm, and despite the child's feeble protest, lifted it up in the air.  
  
     The cuts were still there.  Just as jagged, and painful looking as ever.  But now, Gaster noticed the metal at the edge of the gashes, were bent outwards.  If the cuts had been made by a sword, or knife, the edges would be bent inward.  This showed the pieces of metal had, literally, been ripped out of Editt's arm.  
  
     Gaster swore.  He always thought Editt was a little too quiet for his own good.  At first he'd just assumed the child was shy, and a bit of a introvert.  Preferring to keep to himself.  
  
     But looking back on it, the only times he really spoke, were when spoken to.  And the way he accepted every order without question.  Much the same way a prisoner would act.  
  
     Gaster felt sick.  He knew the eyes of Grillby, Siren, and Eis were all on him.  But he couldn't bring himself to care.  All that mattered, was the small, timid child in front of him.  That had likely been kept captive, and abused, repeatedly.  
  
     "I'm sorry," Gaster whispered.  "I didn't notice until now."  
  
     Maybe he imagined It, but Gaster could have sworn Editt's eyes grew larger.  
  
     Gaster could tell from the painful silence, Siren and Grillby were trying to make sense of the situation.  It was then, that Eis started to explain.  
  
     "Metal from a metal monster is a very powerful item," Eis began.  "It has magical properties that one couldn't get from infusing spells, and metal.  It can make incredible, weapons, and jewelry."  Eis sighed heavily.  "Before the war, metal monsters used to give up their skin freely.  If done correctly, it's an entirely safe process.  You cut out the portion of metal that they're donating, or selling.  Then, you cast a melding spell.  The metal will heal, much like skin after a cut, and new metal will form."  
  
     Eis's tone shifted, and her voice shook slightly.  
  
     "But of course, once the war started, that changed.  Humans figured they could take the metal, and kill the monster at once.  Kill two birds with one stone.  If you do make it to the Kingdom, you'll notice that there are almost no metal monsters around.  That's because most are dead, and others are sitting in a dungeon somewhere, getting their  limbs removed, regrown, and removed again.  Without so much as a numbing spell."  
  
     Grillby, and Siren looked horrified, Siren held Bell a little tighter.  
  
     Eis cleared her throat,  "but I'll be careful if you do let me.  I'll even have him unconscious when I cut."  
  
     "No,"  Gaster's voice was low, and dangerous,  "we can't use Editt as payment."  
  
     Eis looked ready to argue, but caught sight of the gashes on  Editt's raised arm.  She winced.  "I... I understand," she said slowly.  "I would be willing to take another type of payment."  
  
     "And that would be?"  
  
     Eis gave Gaster a scrutinizing look.  "You are a Mage, yes?"  
  
     Gaster nodded.  
  
     Eis tilted her head as though she were examining a piece of merchandise, the tiny chain, hanging from her beak, jangling softly.  "It has been so long since I've had a proper battle with a fellow Mage.  If you would spar with me tomorrow, I'll happily give you a stead.  And maybe a new spell, if you'll let me."  
  
     Gaster paused, "you want to spar?  That's all you want?"  
  
     Eis grinned happily, "yes."  
  
     "You said tomorrow."  Siren cut in.  
  
     "Why yes.  The least I can do after attacking you, is let you spend the night."  
  
     Gaster frowned, "why did you attack us?"  
  
    "Let's just say,"  Eis rose from her chair, Letus leaping off as she did, "the last ones to come here had far from honorable intentions."  She started to walk out of the room.  Sticking a hand into her pocket, she pulled out the crystal, tossing it up and down as she went.  "Guest rooms are in the basement, and the bathroom is down the hall.  Feel free to use it.  See you all at dinner."  She called before leaving the room.  
  
     Shocked, Gaster frantically patted himself down.  _When had she taken the crystal back?_  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      The trap door to the basement had been easy to find.  It lead down to two well lit rooms.  Neither was fancy, only having the bare necessities.  A bed, a dresser, and a table.  They decided Grillby, and Gaster would share the first, and Siren, Editt, and Bell would share the second.  Bell was made a makeshift crib, by pulling out one of the compartments of the dresser, and stuffing an extra sheet inside.  
  
     It was decided Siren, would take the first bath, with Bell.  And Gaster, and Editt would be second.  As it turned out Editt, thankfully couldn't rust from water.  
  
     After Siren, and Bell returned, both looking clean, and healthy.  Gaster lead Editt to the bathroom.  
  
     Confusingly enough, the bathroom was bigger than the living room.  The tub was more like a pool, dug deep into the floor.  A rack of fluffy white towels hung, at the other side of the room.  Along side it, was a barrel of white lumps, that Gaster deduced, was soap.  
  
     Approaching the pool, Gaster saw a large pipe hovering over the pool.  It was connected to a steel cylinder, with a red handle attached.  And carved into the steel, was the rune for warmth.  A permanent way to heat the water.  
  
     Giving the handle a few pumps, Gaster marveled, as the water burst out, filling the tub in no time.  
  
     Shedding his clothes, grabbing a washcloth from the rack, and a bar of soap.  Gaster stuck one foot into the water, testing the temperature.  
  
     The water was a pleasant warm, bordering on hot.  It sent pleasurable tingles up Gaster's spine.  Sitting at the edge, Gaster slowly, lowered himself into the pool.  Groaning in delight.  
  
     "Come on Editt,"  he called out,  "it feels amazing!"  
  
     Tentatively, Editt slid into the water after him, settling on a stone step in the pool.  
  
     Gaster watched the child just sit still in the water, as if he didn't know what to do.  Sighing, Gaster gripped the soap and washcloth, and treaded over to Editt.  Gaster had been wanting to clean those cuts since earlier In the day, now seemed to be the right time.  
  
     Reaching Editt, Gaster sat on the underwater steps.  He wrapped his hands around Editt's waist, and pulled the boy into his lap.  Editt didn't try to struggle, he just sat there, motionless.  
  
     "Editt,"  he said gently, "I'm going to clean your wounds."  
  
     Soaping up the washcloth, Gaster turned over Editt's left arm, so the cuts were visible.  The bent metal, was coated in a thin layer of dirt, and grim.  Carefully, Gaster ran the rag down the wound.  
  
     Editt tensed, letting out a short whine, before closing his mouth, tight.  
  
     Gaster pulled back, and ran a hand down the child's back.  "You can tell me if it hurts, Editt,"  he said softly.  "I won't harm you I'm any way for voicing how you feel.  If it hurts too much, I'll stop."  
  
     Editt turned, and looked at him with big eyes.  Then gave Gaster a smile.  
  
     Gaster felt his soul warm up.  The smile was the happiest, and most genuine expression he had ever seen on the child.  Smiling back, Gaster returned to the task of cleaning.  
  
     Every time Editt winced, or made a sound of pain.  Gaster stopped.  Slowly, but surely, he broke through the shield of grim, leaving shining metal behind.  Pretty soon, Editt's whole left arm was clean.  Gaster moved to the right, and repeated the process.  
  
     When the cuts on both arms were clean, Gaster tried to use a melding spell.  The purple of his magic surrounded Editt's arm, then flickered out.  _It must have been to long since the cuts were made.  The magic will no longer work._ He thought sadly.  
  
      Gaster lifted Editt off his lap, and proceeded to wash himself.  Ridding the dirt from his ribcage, and in between his leg, and arm joints.  
  
     Finally finished, Gaster hauled himself out of the water.  He grabbed two towels from the rack, and wrapped one around Editt, who had got out after him.  Kneeling down on one knee, Gaster dried Editt, thoroughly with the towel.  Smiling fondly when Editt made little grunting noises as he dried his head.  
  
     Wrapping the second towel around himself, Gaster went to pick up his clothes, but hesitated.  On a hanger he hadn't noticed before, behind the door, were clothes, with a note attached.  Walking over, and pulling off the paper, Gaster read it.  
  
   

 

                                         Dear Gaster, I got a shirt for you, and some new clothes for Editt.  Enjoy! 

                                                                                                                       Sincerely, Eis.  
  
  

 

       Gaster pulled the clothes off the hanger.  One was a large brown shirt.  Gaster blushed.  The chest was cut so low it was obscene!  This shirt was clearly meant for a woman with _actual_ breasts.  The opening had been sewn up a bit, but it was still too low.  
  
     The other two pieces of clothing were a small green shirt, and a pair of black pants, Editt's size.  
  
     Sighing with resignation, Gaster slipped the shirt on.  _It looks even worse now._ the opening, showing most of his ribs.  For a moment Gaster debated simply not wearing a shirt, again.  But dismissed the thought.  
  
     He'd get Editt set with his new clothes, and head down for dinner.  
  
     Gaster picked unhappily at the top.  _And maybe use a bit of magic to adjust this shirt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got that Editt development in! I'm so excited to write the next chapter! There will be fighting and magic galore!
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated. Leave a comment if you can. Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle, and more development.

  
   
      "Are you ok?"  
  
     "I'm fine!"  Gaster retorted.  He was currently curled up in the middle of the bed, the sheets covering his whole body.  
  
     "Are you sure?"  Grillby scratched his head, "because you've been like this all morning."  
  
     Yesterday, Gaster had been perfectly ok.  Dinner had been a curry of some kind, and everyone had tried their best not to comment on Gaster's shirt.  Even the sleeping arrangements had worked out fine.  Grillby had insisted Gaster take the bed, with a strangly guilty expression.  Murmuring that he'd taken the bed last time.  
  
     Yes, everything had gone swimmingly.  That is, until this morning.  
  
     Grillby took a seat on the corner of the mattress.  "Are you worried about the fight?"  Gaster didn't respond, so Grillby took that as a yes.  "It's not a real fight, you know.  All you have to do is keep her busy for a while, and we'll be on our way."  
  
     Gaster gripped the covers tighter, pulling himself into a tighter ball.  
  
     Grillby sighed, "never pegged you as the nervous type.  You know, with you always charging into battle, and coming up with elaborate schemes."  
  
     "That's different,"  Gaster's voice was partially muffled by the blankets.  "In those cases it's usually a spur of the moment.  When I battle, and _scheme_ , as you put it.  I don't know how powerful the enemy is.  But now I know how strong Eis is.  I've had all night to dwell on it.  And that has really, not helped my fears.  Besides, you'd be nervous too if you had to fight someone three times stronger than you are."  
  
     Grillby whistled.  "Three times stronger?"  
  
     Gaster moaned.  
  
     The elemental rubbed his face in exasperation.  "Look, Eis said herself, this is just a spar.  Not a real battle.  If anything goes wrong, I'll be there watching, and I'll help you.  Alright, Gaster."  
  
     . . ."Promise?"  
  
     "Gaster."  Grillby whined.  
  
     "Promise!"  Gaster repeated, harsher this time.  
  
     "If I promise, will you come out,"  Grillby asked.  
  
     . . ." Possibly."  
  
     "Better than nothing, I suppose."  Grillby leaned closer to the white lump, that was Gaster.  "Gaster, I promise that if anything bad happens during the fight,  I will jump in to help you."  
  
     Gaster stuck his head out of the covers.  "Ok then."  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      "And you're sure you don't want breakfast before this?"  
  
     Eis, and Gaster were standing on opposite sides of a clearing, facing each other.  
  
     "Yes, I'm sure,"  Gaster shouted back from across the clearing.  
  
     Grillby, and Siren were sitting on the sidelines.  Editt and Bell were still asleep inside the house.  
  
     Eis shrugged,  "alright,  the battle starts whenever you're ready.  You can make the first attack."  
  
     Gaster gulped.  Frankly, he was terrified.  He felt like a clumsy bundle of nerves.  He could feel the sweat gathering in the hand he held his rapier in.  Taking a shaky breath he started out with a simple spell, to start the fight.  
  
     Flexing his phalanges, Gaster shot a ball of magic, then readied his sword.  
  
     Eis side stepped the ball with ease, and unsheathed her own weapon.  With agility she darted forward, katana in position to strike.  
  
     Gaster lifted a shield, and Eis's sword hit it with a deafening crack.  The shield spilt into pieces, shattered fragments flying in every direction.  Eis recovered faster than Gaster, and rushed forward, again.  This time, she coated her blade in a dark shadowy magic.  She swung, her the magic billowing around the sword.  
  
     Gaster quickly latched on to his own magic, and used a shortcut.  Appearing several feet away from the crow monster.  
  
     Eis wasn't even phased by the disappearance of her target.  In one fluid motion, she swapped sword hands.  And pressed her dominant hand against the ground.  
  
     The dirt in front of Gaster erupted into tendrils of red magic.  All clawing at him, trying to wrap around his legs, and arms.  One mangled to snake its way between his fibula, and tibia, trapping him in place.  
  
     Gaster hacked the tendril off with his rapier, but Eis was already in front of him.  
  
     She hit him with the flat of the blade, and Gaster flew back from the impact.  His back hit a tree, and he slid to the ground, wheezing.  
  
     Eis was on top of him in seconds, ready to knock the wind out of him once more.  Before she could, Gaster created, what he like to call, a bone cage.  They rose from the ground, until they formed a cage around Eis.  Her katana hit the bones, and instead of breaking, and bones reflected the attack.  Causing her to slam backwards against the other side of the prison.  
  
    Gaster got to his feet, holding his ribcage in pain.  Weaving a few complicated hand motions, Gaster shifted the form of the cage.  All the bones collapsed to the ground, then reformed themselves.  Eis lay on the ground, too stunned to move.  
  
      This was a spell Gaster didn't use too often.  It was too draining,  and hard to use, considering he had to control each bone separately.  
  
     The bones kept building on itself.  Some of the bones changing shapes.  
  
     Finally the body was done.  Gaster then, summoned a Gaster Blaster,  and attached it to the neck of the body.  
  
     Now, at his side was a massive skeletal dragon.  
  
     Eis stared at Gaster with a mixture of disbelief, and admiration.  
  
     Gaster made a few more hand motions, and the dragon tore off after Eis.  It took a swipe at her, only to have her get to her feet, and jump out of the way.  
  
     The dragon made a hissing noise, and its eye sockets burned purple, before blasting a ray of purple energy at her.  Eis stretched out her skeletal wings, and with a powerful flap, she launched herself into the air, avoiding the beam.  
  
     Now that Gaster looked closer, he could see the shadowy magic extending to her wings too.  Bridging the gaps between the bones, like skin.  
  
     The dragon jumped too.  Its claws outstretched, to try and grab her out of mid air.  
  
     Eis twisted backwards, using her wings to gain an extra boost of air.  She flipped threw the air, and away from the dragon's talons.  Pulling her sword from her side, she swung.  The magic flew off the sword like a disc, and hit the dragon's front leg.  With a snap, it continued, until it traveled all the way through the bone.  Cutting off the entire limb.  
  
     Gaster lost control of the dragon, and it fell to pieces around him.  The head crashing to the ground, and splintering at the snout.  
  
     Eis stalked towards him, twirling the katana in hand.  
  
     Gaster fell back against the tree, panting.  He couldn't go any longer, he used too much magic with the dragon.  He felt as though he might pass out, any moment.  
  
     Eis reached him in no time.  She watched with a stern expression.  And Gaster felt insignificant under her gaze.  
  
     Then, suddenly, she broke out in a grin, her eyes sparkling with joy.  "That was the best battle I've had in years!"  She exclaimed,  "that dragon you created was amazing!  How did you even do that?  Did you control parts of it?  Or did you create a life force with your magic?"  
  
     Gaster could only nod tiredly at Eis's questions.  The crow monster squealed in delight, sounding more like a child, than a dignified Mage.  
  
      Finally, exhaustion caught up with the skeleton.  His body slumped, and his eye sockets slid closed.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      Grillby, watched worriedly, as Gaster fell unconscious.  The fight had been incredible, to say the least.  
  
     Siren was still looking at the dragon head, in awe.  
  
     The fire monster stood, and made his way to Gaster, and Eis  
  
     "Is he alright?"  Grillby called, worriedly.  
  
     "Yeah,"  Eis answered,  "just a bit tired, I suspect."  
  
     Grillby bent down, and scooped Gaster into his arms.  "I'm going to take him to bed."  
  
     Eis nodded,  "I'll keep my end of the bargain, and start making preparations to summon your steeds."  
  
     As Grillby watched her go, he couldn't help wandering what their "steeds" were going to look like.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      "What the hell are those?"  Gaster shouted.  
  
     The skeleton had woken up ten minutes ago, and was staring with horror, at the two creatures in front of him.  
  
     "I think those are our mounts."  Grillby said quietly.  
  
     Gaster gave him a _Do you even know what you're talking about?_ look, before turning to Eis.  "What are those?"  
  
     Eis rolled her eyes, "they're clearly horses."  
  
     Gaster rolled his eyes back at her. "Oh, clearly,"  he said sarcastically.  
  
     The creatures were built like horses, but that was where the similarities ended.  Their heads were made of wood, looking like a horse head carving.  But their eyes, mouth, and nostrils moved like a living being.  Their strong black bodies were covered in huge white splotches.  And in those splotches,  every once in a while,  Gaster could swear he saw the tortured faces of monsters, humans, and animals alike appear.  
  
     Eis shrugged, "Even if you don't consider them horses, they're just as effective."  
  
     Before Gaster could say another word, Grillby spoke.  "How far can they get us?"  
  
     Eis pondered for a moment before answering.  "Hmm, maybe as far as Russh city.  Their souls might give out if taken any longer.  But hey,"  Eis fiddled with her chain, "you can buy actual horses once you're there."  
  
     Grillby wanted to face palm, from the pure irony of the situation.  _Guess Siren will be getting her way, after all._ "When can we leave?"  
  
     Eis continued fiddling, "Right now, if you want-"  
  
     "That settles it, then."  Gaster interrupted.  He stalked out of the room yelling, "I'm going to go get the kids!"  
  
     Grillby made to follow him, but was stopped when Eis grabbed his shoulder.  
  
     "Grillby," she whispered, "I need you to tell me something.  Where did you find Bell?"  
  
     The question was so sudden, it threw Grillby off.  "What?"  
  
     Eis kept staring at him with those insistent eyes.  "I wanted to ask you from the moment you arrived, but Gaster was too suspicious of me.  So I ask again.  Where... did you...find...Bell?"  
  
     Grillby thought back, "we didn't, really.  She was with Editt, and Siren when we found them.  Why?"  
  
     Eis drew back, muttering a series of "No's  it's not possible's."  And, "I most be mistaken's."  
  
     "Never mind."  She said softly, and walked off.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      It had taken two hours of getting ready, but finally, the group was heading out.  
  
     Gaster, and Editt were on one "horse."  And Grillby, Siren, and Bell were on the other.  
  
     Eis had given them a farewell, before returning to her house.  
  
     But as they exited the dead part of the forest, they passed the very clearing the battle had taken place on.  
  
     And Grillby could have sworn he saw Eis, dragging the cracked dragon head back to her house.  
  
     He chose not to say anything to Gaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster doesn't do well under pressure, and something is going on with Bell. What do you guys think Eis is going to do with the cracked Blaster?
> 
> Next chapter, to Russh!
> 
> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment!


	16. The city of festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Russh, and more clues.

    The ride to Russh was fast, so fast it felt as though your head was spining.  Grillby gripped the "horse's" neck to insure he didn't fall off.  He could feel Siren holding on just as tightly, from behind.  
  
     The "horses" seemed to know exactly where they were going.  They needed no directions, no kick to spur them on.  They didn't even need to stop for rest, water, or food.  They just kept on at the same impossibly fast pace, turning, whenever they needed to.  
  
     Actually sitting on one was an experience Grillby would forever remember.  Its back wasn't how a normal horse felt.  It was lumpy, and in some places, deflated.  Like that old chair you never bothered to repair.  The texture of its skin didn't feel like... Well, skin.  It felt rough, and bristly, not to mention, moist. Like a damp towel, but without the softness of the fabric.  The only dry spot was the wooden head, that moved restlessly.  Swinging back, and forth, as though it were trying to break away from the neck.  
  
     The trees went by in a blur.  But slowly, Grillby could see the terrain was gradually changing.  The trees began to fan out, more stumps than trees remained, showing signs of civilization.  
  
     Without warning, the "horses" stopped.  So suddenly, that Grillby was almost flung forwards, off its back.  The fire monster looked over at Gaster, who appeared to have, almost suffered the same fate.  The skeleton was gripping the "horse's" neck for dear life, with Editt's face buried deeply in  his back.  
  
     From behind him, Grillby heard Siren heaved a drawn out groan.  Her claws digging into his shirt.  And if the labored breathing, that came without pause, were anything to go by, Siren had not enjoyed the trip.  Surprisingly,  Bell was still in a peaceful slumber, not at all bothered by the fast pace they'd been traveling at, or the sudden stop.  
  
     After prying off Siren's hands, one claw at a time.  Grillby slid to the ground, with shaky legs.  If he had to choose, he'd pick a normal horse any time.  Siren still seemed to be recovering from shock, staring blankly into the distance from the creature's back.  
  
     Grabbing her from around the waist, Grillby lifted her from the "horse" and onto the ground, where she immediately slumped, clutching her tail, tightly.  
  
     "Can we do it again?"  
  
     Grillby turned, in surprise, to see Editt, tugging on Gaster's hand.  
  
     Gaster shuffled forward, and Grillby though the Mage looked a little green.  
  
     "Maybe someday."  He said, giving Editt a patient smile.  But Grillby knew, in Gaster that translated to, _Not as long as I walk this earth._  
  
      Editt seemed to know this too, and was squinting at Gaster suspiciously.  
  
     _Strange._  Grillby thought.  Editt never seemed this outgoing, especially with Gaster.  The child usually kept his thoughts to himself.  But here he was, expressing himself openly.  Grillby brushed the thought off.  _I'll ask Gaster, later._  
  
      Grillby felt something hard muzzle the back of his head.  Startled, he whirled around, to see the "horse"  
looking at him expectantly.  Grillby had the weirdest feeling, as though he should thank it.  
  
     "Uh," he said awkwardly.  The "horse" cocked its head at him.  "Uh, thank you."  Grillby said, more a question, than expressing gratitude.  
  
     The "horse" snorted, and trotted back the way it had come.  The second "horse" following the first.  
  
    _Right!_ Grillby looked back at the group.  Siren was still had a blank eyed, and Gaster still looked a little green, but otherwise, everyone was fine.  
  
       _Maybe, though._   "Gaster!"  He called,  "can you take Bell?"  Grillby didn't quite trust Siren with the baby, in her shocked state.  Gaster gave a thumbs up, and took Bell from Siren, who made no protest.  
  
     From here they could see the gates of Russh, big heavy gates, connected to a stone wall, encircling the city.  From where they were standing, it looked small, but Grillby knew Russh was one of the biggest cities in the land.  
  
     The elemental glanced upwards.  The ride had taken less than an hour, and judging by the sun's position, they would reach Russh by noon.  
  
     "Come on!" He called, "let's get walking!"  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      The walk didn't take more than half an hour.  Grillby silently wondered why the "horses" hadn't taken them farther.  
  
     Nearing the gates, the group saw the first Russh citizens.  One was a woman, a short brunet, wearing overalls, the other, a male, rabbit monster, with thick white fur, and the same attire.  The two were talking animatedly, the monster looking as though he were trying to prove a point.  
  
     However, when they passed the two stopped talking, and stared at them.  The woman said something to her companion, and he nodded.  The monster proceeded to take a  picture of them.  Specifically, of Gaster, and Bell.  Then, the two hurried off in the other direction.  
  
     Grillby felt a shiver run down his body.  _That was unsettling._ looking at Gaster, he could tell his friend thought the same.  Shaking off that feeling, they continued on to the gate.  
  
     The gate was a enormous portcullis.  The bars were solid steel, each bar interlocking to form the crisscross design, that was the gate.  Set behind the gate, a little off to the side, was a booth.  It was short, with glass paneling in the front, and SENTRY, written in gold letter on the wood.  Sitting at the booth, was a man.  He was average height, with curly red hair.  He had deep bags under his green eyes, and a look of someone who constantly had bad days.  
  
     When he saw them, he did his best to smile.  It ended up being lopsided, and half of a frown, but it was a noble attempt.  Sliding off his perch, the man walked to the gate, stuck his hand through the bars, and said gruffly.  
  
     "Passport."  
  
    Grillby blinked.  _Passport?  Crap!_ He'd forgotten you needed a Passport to enter cities.  That law was put in place, recently, because of the war.  
  
     But to his astonishment, Gaster pulled two slips of paper from his pocket, and handed them to the guard.  The guard looked at the papers, before handing them back to Gaster.  
  
     "Looks legit," the man said to himself.  He looked up, eyebrow raised.  "And these are your?..."  He trailed off, gesturing to Editt, Siren, and Bell.  
  
   "Our children,"  Gaster said quickly, "too young to have passports. "  
  
     The man's gaze lingered on Bell, but he nodded, and lifted his head, to look at the top of the gate.  "Open her up!"  He hollered.  Guards, that Grillby hadn't noticed before, stood at the top of the gate, on a platform.  They cranked some sort of lever, and the gate began to lift.  The metal creaked, and moaned with effort, but soon,  the gate was high enough for them to walk under.  
  
     The man gave them that half-smile, and opened his arms in welcome.  
  
     "Wingdings Gaster, Grillby Flambé."  He said, stepping to the side.  "Welcome to Russh."  
  
     Both gave a small thanks, and herded the children throught the gate.  
  
      Once they were far enough away, Grillby turned to Gaster, and hissed, "where did you get those?"  
  
      Gaster shrugged, a smirk finding its way onto his face.  "With a little magic, you can do anything."  
  
     "YOU FORGED THEM?"  Grillby accused.  
  
     Gaster winced, "hey, hey keep it down."  
  
     "You forged them?"  Grillby asked again, this time, in a lower voice.  
  
     They had stopped walking, and were standing in a brick tunnel, not quite in the city yet.  
  
     Gaster shifted Bell so only one arm held her.  "I made them in Falcon's Roost," he said quietly.  "Why do sound so upset about it?"  
  
     "Because you made fake IDs!  We could have been caught!"  
  
     Gaster shook his head, "It's possible, but either that man didn't have training in detecting magical fakes, or he was just too tired to notice.  Besides, I know my way around Passports, and official seals, pretty well.  I've even helped validate Passports, in Asgore's absence."  
  
     The two lapse into a heavy silence, neither knowing what to say.  
  
      "Are we going, yet?"  
  
     Soldier, and Mage, turned to see Siren, impatiently tapping her foot.  "We haven't even seen the city."  
  
     "Sorry."  They both said,  simultaneously.  
  
     Exiting the tunnel, the group got its first look at Russh.  
  
     The city was beautiful.  The paths were smooth granite, and limestone, set up in a checkered pattern.  The houses' material varied from, wood, to stone, to clay.  And small wooden signs were everywhere, telling you the different shops, and inns you could visit.  The breathtaking sight, however, was the way the city was decorated.  Every individual building was either, fall, or winter.  The buildings representing fall, had red, orange, and brown flags hanging from them.  Leaves covered from the roofs, and pumpkins were set outside.  
  
     The buildings representing winter, had blue, and white flags hanging from them.  Sprinkles of fake snow were scattered across the roofs.  And Ice sculptures were set outside, kept from melting, by frost magic.  
  
     The group traveled down the path, in awe of the city.  They passed hundreds of citizens, monsters and humans alike.  All about their daily business, at peace with one another.  
  
     Grillby smiled to himself.  Even though they were in the middle of a war, this city had felt no need to separate by species.  It was heartwarming.  
  
     Grillby looked over when he felt something touch his elbow.  Gaster was giving him a meaningful look.  The skeleton tilted his head in the opposite direction.  The elemental peeked over his friend's head to see Siren, and Editt, staring into some kind of shop.  
  
     The sign perched on the door, read.  'ILVRIC AND DENS.'  And under the title was, 'take out, or eat in'.  
  
    "It's about time for lunch.  You up for it Grillby?"  
  
    Grillby didn't answer, instead he opened the door, and gestured Gaster, and the kids inside.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      The inside of the restaurant was clean, and homey.  The hostess, a fox monster with a pair of curling ram horns, greeted them.  She lead them to their table, a booth in the western corner of the restaurant.  After politely declining water, the group proceeded to, intently examine their menus.  
  
     Grillby felt his eye twitch when one of the options was, Flambéed shrimp, with a side of seasoned rice.  
  
     He set his menu down, and looked directly across the table at Gaster.  "Flambé, really?"  
  
     Gaster gave him a questioning look, before understanding.  The Mage ducked his head in embarrassment.  "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I didn't know your real last name when I made the Passports."  
  
     "And you didn't think to ask me?"  Grillby asked, amusement laced into his tone.  
  
     "No," Gaster appeared slightly ashamed.  "But, did I at least get close?"  
  
     Grillby chuckled, "No.  You didn't even get the first letter right.  My last name is Coulee."  
  
     "Oh, my fault."  Gaster went quite, clearly wanting to end the conversation there.  But Grillby was having none of it.  
  
     "I didn't realize all this time I was calling you by your last name, Wingdings."  
  
     Gaster ducked his head, lower, so low, he was almost hidden by the menu.  "It's not exactly a name I like to advertise."  He said, snapily.  "Everyone who know me, calls me Gaster, friend, or not."  
  
     Grillby snickered, "Relax, I'm only teasing.  Besides,"  Grillby's mouth spilt open into a full smile, jagged fangs, and all.  "I kinda like that name."  
  
     If Grillby could have seen his friend's face, he would have seen the skeleton's small blush.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      The food had been delicious, warm, and succulent, really hitting the spot.  
  
     Grillby, and Gaster walked side by side, watching Siren, and Editt run from shop, to shop.    
  
      At the moment, they were searching for somewhere to stay the night.  Bell had long since, woken up.  And was squirming in Gaster's arms, making various gurgling sounds.  
  
      Passing into what looked like the city square, Grillby looked up at the clamor of someone shouting.  
  
     In the middle of the square was a big statute of a wind elemental.  And standing at the base of the statue, was a man.  He was handing out flyers to anyone who would take one.  As they got closer Grillby could hear bits, and pieces of what the man was saying.  
  
     "FOR THREE MONTHS NOW!  IF YOU COLLECT ANY INFORMATION, PLEASE, REPORT TO THE GUARDS IMMEDIATELY!  ANY USEFUL INFO WILL BE REWARDED WITH GOLD!"  
  
     Even stranger, an ant monster, was looking at Gaster, suspicion written all over its face.  
  
     Grillby hurried Gaster through the square.  Whatever was going on, he didn't like it.  It was too, unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citizens are acting kinda odd.
> 
> Hope you liked! Comments are appreciated!


	17. From another perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely from Editt's and Siren's view.

 "Siren?"  
  
     Siren looked over to where Editt was.  The young monster was slouching in the love seat, at the other side of the room.  The group had found a nice inn to stay for awhile.  And Gaster had rented two joint rooms, connected by a single door.  
  
     "Yeah, Editt?"  She asked, the older monster was curled up in the bed.  
  
     Editt visibly hunched his shoulders, making him seem smaller.  "What's it feel like?"  he asked softly.  
  
     Siren's snout wrinkled in confusion.  "What's what feel like?"  
  
     "To-to have um.  To have a father."  
  
     Siren sat up straighter, fiddling with her tail nervously.  "Editt, I'm not so sure you want my opinion."  
  
     "But, I-I have no one else to ask."  
  
     Siren felt a pang a pity in her chest.  The little monster sounded so lost, and combined with his miserable expression, it created the ultimate, heart wrenching weapon.  
  
     "Editt," she asked hesitantly.  "Do you want me to be completely honest with you?"  
  
     Editt nodded, enthusiastically.  
  
     "Fine, but you have to understand my experience is about as good as yours... I think.  What did happen to your dad?"  
  
     "Never met him," Editt murmured, "I lived with my mum."  
  
     "Well, having a dad isn't all that great.  You might have been better off not knowing him."  
  
     "It doesn't sound like you're telling the truth."  
  
      Siren stared at him. _For such a young kid, he sure has great insight._ She thought.  "Why do you want to know anyways?"  
  
     Editt shifted so his feet sat comfortably in the crook of the armrest.  "I wanted to know if Gaster, and Grillby were like-"  
  
     "Hold up."  Siren interrupted, "do you think of them as like, your Fathers, or something?"  
  
     "I don't know!"  Editt moaned, throwing his hands up to cover his face.  "Both act like mum did, but I don't know if their just our escorts, of something like that."  
  
     Siren quirked a smile, "where'd you learn the word, escort?"  
  
     Editt sank into the cushions, "it was the word mum used when human soldiers took us away.  Though I think she said that so I wouldn't be scared," he added in a much quieter voice.  
  
     Uncurling herself, Siren slipped out of the bed, her feet making a thump against the wood flooring.  Padding across the room, she lowered herself into the chair, putting a hand on his arm.  "Before my parents abandoned me, I'll admit, they were the most important monsters to me."  Editt lifted his head to look at her properly.  "Dad was sweet, and caring, but at the same time stern, and... Kind of tactless.  He'd say whatever he wanted, regardless of the consequences.  As for what it felt to have a father.  The words I would use to describe the feeling would be, protected, loved, comfortable."  
  
     Siren stopped, refusing to make eye contact with Editt.  Raising her head so she was staring at the ceiling, she hummed in thought.  "You know," she began.  "In some ways, Gaster reminds me of dad, mostly the tactlessness.  And Grillby reminds me of mom, being soft spoken, unless angered, or having a strong opinion about something.  They're like my parents, but not, they're their own individuals.  And top it off they're not complete assholes."  
  
     Silence, then.  "What's an asshole?"  
  
     Siren grimaced, "something you must never repeat to Grillby, or Gaster, if you value my life."  
  
     "Oh."  Editt curled a small hand around Siren's wrist.  "What are they to you," he inquired.  
  
     "Assholes?"  
  
     The white glow of Editt's eyes disappeared, then came back twice as bright.  Siren took it as him rolling his eyes.  "I meant Gaster, and Grillby," he clarified.  
  
    "Oh, you meant...oh."  Siren cleared her throat, awkwardly.  "Well I don't know if I want to call anyone else my parents, I think I associate that term with negativity.  But I would be fine calling them my guardians."  
  
     "What's the difference between parent, and guardian?"  
  
     Siren tapped a claw to her scaly chin. "Parents, has a looser meaning.  Your parents are the ones who created you, or in some cases adopted.  But they don't have to be there for you, they aren't obligated.  Guardians however, protect, and care for, usually orphaned children.  If you have a guardian, by definition, they stay around and keep you safe."  
  
     "I understand."  Editt's eyes grew so bright, they looked like lanterns.  "I like that, guardians.  Hey, Siren," his eyes glowed even brighter.  "Since we both think of them as our guardians, does that mean I can call you my sister?"  
  
     Siren laughed, and pulled Editt into a tight hug.  "Only if I can call you, little bro."  She teased, squeezing him harder.  
  
     Editt let out a sound of protest, which quickly turned into a loud squeal, when she tightened her hold.  He thrashed for a moment, before Siren dropped him, unceremoniously onto the floor.  Editt glared at the grinning monster peering down at him.  "I'm not little!" He grunted.  
  
     Siren's grin grew larger, "noted."  She hoped off the love seat, stepping over Editt, to the younger's dismay.  
  
     She was retreating to the bed, when a jolt ran through her body, and a yelp escaped her lips.  She turned her head to see Editt, holding on to her tail."  
  
     "Hey!"  She pulled her tail from his grip.  "Tail is off limits."  
  
     Editt snorted, "I just wanted to ask you a question."  
  
     "Well you can ask without touching my tail."  
  
     Editt shrugged, his shoulders sliding back in one fluid motion.  
  
      _Hun,_ Siren thought, _maybe I've rubbed off on him a bit._  
  
      "You know that holiday humans have for parents?  I think one day for each."  
  
     Siren tilted her head to the side. "You mean Mothers', and Fathers' day?"  
  
     "Yeah, that!"  Editt danced in place, excitement radiating off him.  "We could recreate them to be, guardians day.  And that day should be tomorrow."  
  
     "You want to create a new holiday?"  Siren asked, doubtful.  
  
     "It will be perfect!"  Editt assured her.  "If we go out today, and find a great place to spend the day with them, and maybe get a present, or two-"  
  
     "Wait, wait, wait," Siren shook her hands at him.  "You want to sneak out of this room, when it's almost sunset, to scout out places to visit tomorrow?"  
  
     "Yes!"  Editt's face grew into the same grin Siren used on a daily basis.  
  
      _I've definitely rubbed off on him._ Siren grinned, so they had matching expressions.  "Sounds great to me!"  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      The actual sneaking out of their room wasn't hard.  The two bundled up their pillows to form child shaped lumps on the bed.  Grabbed their room key, and walked out the door.  
  
     Russh was desolate around this time of day.  The previous hustle, and bustle of citizens was gone, leaving the paths eerily quite, and empty.  The last remains of sunlight were clinging to the buildings, creating shadows that shaded all the wrong places.  
  
     The two young monsters crept along the street, Editt keeping an eye out for shops, and restaurants.  While Siren watched for danger of any kind.  Most establishments were closed, except for inns, and taverns.  
  
     "Editt," Siren whispered, "I know I should have asked you when we were in our room.  But, what exactly are you looking for?"  
  
     Editt shot her a glance.  "A store to buy a present, and a bakery, or something similar."  
  
     Siren's tail twitched agitatedly.  "You do realize Gaster has all the money."  
  
     Editt ignored her, and pointed out a lit store.  "Look!" He cried, "a candy shop!"  The young monster raced off, leaving Siren alone.  
  
     "Editt!"  She hissed, "come back here!"  Siren raced after him, teeth gritted in annoyance.   She had liked this idea at first.  Get a gift for Gaster, and Grillby to show how much they appreciated them.  But two kids, alone after dark were easy prey, and Siren knew that.  If they didn't get back soon they'd end up getting mugged, or kidnapped.  
  
     She chased Editt into the shop, and halted at the smell that permeated the store.  The shop was big, with cotton candy pink walls.  Shelves were everywhere, filled to the brim with different kinds of candies.  And the smell of freshly made chocolate wafted through the air, making Siren salivate.  Behind the glass counter was a smiling lioness monster.  
  
     She was tall, with tan fur, dressed in a white uniform shirt, that was rolled up at the sleeves.  On her left arm, Siren could see a single scar, that snaked its way down from her bicep to her wrist.  
  
     Editt was already at the front of the store, eyes glued to white chocolate roses occupying the display case.  
  
     The lioness monster was staring at Editt with curiosity, which only grew when she caught sight of Siren.  
  
     "Why hello!"  She called, her voice warm, and friendly.  "What are you to dears doing out so late, alone?"  
  
     "We're not alone."  Siren answered quickly, the lie forming fast on her tongue.  "Our uncles are waiting for us outside."  
  
     The lioness monster smiled kindly, but the curiosity didn't disappear from her eyes.  "What would you like?"  She asked.  
  
     "Nothing actually,"  Siren saw Editt from out of the corner of her eye.  The monster was still crouched in front of the display case.  "We don't have any money."  
  
     The lioness monster nodded, then ducked behind the counter.  The sound of wrappers being pushed aside could be heard, before she came back into Siren's line of vision.  The lioness monster was holding a bag of some sort.  
  
     "Brownies," she explained.  "At the end of the day we always throw them out.  You might as well take them, I think you'll enjoy them more than the garbage will."  
  
     Gratefully, Siren took the bag, and thanked the monster.  "Come on, Editt she called."  And the two exited the shop.  
  
     There was no sunlight now.  It was officially night.  The two kept as quiet as possible.  Every noise urged them to walk faster, to get back to the inn.  Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps were behind them. And Siren pull Editt into the shadows to hide.  
  
     The kids watched as two people made their way up the street.  One a short brunet women, the same from earlier, Siren realized.  And a guard, wearing a full suit of armor.  
  
     "I'm telling you."  The woman insisted, "my buddy, and me saw her.  I swear we did!"  
  
     "Ma'am."  The guard seemed to be trying to convince the woman to leave, but she kept hounding him."  
  
     "In the arms of a skeleton, she was!"  
  
     The guard rubbed his face tiredly.  "Ma'am, all I can do at the moment is write a report, which I assure you, I will.  But the report won't be considered, until another, similar, comes in."  
  
     "Fine," the woman grumbled.  "But when you do find her, I want my money from that old bastard."  
  
     "Ma'am, I would refrain from calling him that."  
  
     The woman laughed.  A high pitched screechy laugh, that made the guard wince.  
  
     "That's what he is," the woman said once her laughter subsided.  "An old, rich bastard who spends all his money on weapons, and spells.  He's one of the reasons we're in this war.  Couldn't keep his damn advise to himself, had go spout it to the king.  And here we are, neck deep in death and destruction.  It's a wonder he managed to get married, probably just bribed her."  
  
     The woman turned on her heels, and walked off down the street.  "Remember," she called, "keep an eye out for a skeleton and you'll find her."  
  
     "Will do!"  Sighing, the guard headed off in the other direction.  Leaving the two children huddled in the shadows, alone.  
  
     Siren gulped at what they'd just heard.  Gripping Editt's wrist firmly, she sprinted back to the inn, not stopping once.  
  
     Once safely back in their room, Siren threw the bag of brownies onto the side table, and pulled Editt into bed.  Demanding he immediately go to sleep.  Pulling the covers around the two of them, Siren stayed awake, pondering what they'd overheard.  
  
      _By the seven great human mages, I hope they weren't talking about the same skeleton I think they were._  
  
     Finally, she allowed her eyes to close, and sleep to overtake her.  Not at all aware, that if she'd hung onto the first part of her thought, she might've been closer to an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big clue at the end. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments mean a lot to me, leave one if you can.


	18. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fanart Floofy made: http://floofyweresheep.tumblr.com/post/144502600472/also-like-i-said-id-do-more-doodles-for
> 
> Please go check it out! It's awesome!

Grillby yawned, underneath the thick covers he stretched out his leg, groaning at the pleasant tingling sensation.  Slipping out from under the blanket, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  Grillby stretched once more, bringing his hands high above his head.  
  
     A sharp cracking noise filled the room, and the pain registered immediately afterwards.  Another groan escaped his mouth, but this one was not from pleasure.  Grillby brought a hand up to massage the base of his neck, where the crick was.  Digging two fingers into the nape of his neck, Grillby tried to rub out the tension.  He did this for a couple minutes, before dropping his hand into his lap, and making a frustrated sound.  
  
     "You ok there?"  
  
     Grillby turned his entire torso, so as to not jar his neck.  Gaster was staring curiously at him, from the other side of the bed, just barely, peeking over the wall of pillows dividing the bed.  "Ah, nothing, my flames are just a little cold."  Grillby replied.  
  
     Gaster shot up, face ready, and alert.  "Your flames are cold?"  He all but shouted.  
  
     "...Yes?"  
  
     Gaster was up and over the mound of pillows in five seconds flat.  "Is that a bad thing?  Is your flames being cold a bad thing? You know, since you're fire-  Oh god!  Are you sick?"  
  
     Grillby blinked, caught off guard by the sudden flurry of questions.  Gaster had a mixture of emotions written on his face, the most prominent being fear.  
  
     "I'm fine," Grillby assured the skeleton.  "It's just a term us fire elementals use to describe feeling sore.  In this case, it's the equivalent of a cramp.  Nothing life threatening."  
  
     Gaster breathed a sigh of relief, "it's just a cramp?"  He asked skeptically.  
  
     "A crick to be exact."  Grillby smiled, then winced, pressing a hand to his neck.  
  
     Instead of sinking back into the mattress, like Grillby expected, Gaster shifted over so his ribcage rested on the pillow barrier.  "You've been constantly kneading it out, right?." He asked, concern still lanced in his tone.  
  
     "Of course.  You saw me when you woke, didn't you."  Grillby indiscreetly brought his hand back to his neck, rubbing his palm along the side, and nape of his neck.  
  
     "You liar."  Gaster muttered, but not without humor.  
  
     Grillby laughed, before returning to the task at hand.  
  
    Gaster watched, the pricks of light in his eye sockets, following Grillby's every move.  Deciding it would make since to catch a few more minutes of sleep, Gaster pulled a pillow over his head to block out the sunlight shining through the window.  
  
     He tried to fall back into sleep, but Grillby was making it awfully hard.  The elemental was making loud grunting noises, with the occasional groan of pain thrown in.  Unable to bear it any longer, Gaster threw the pillow to the side, in exasperation.  
  
     "Maybe the crick isn't in your neck."  He suggested.  
  
     Grillby's hand dropped once more.  "The pain is in my neck," he answered, unsurely.  
  
     Gaster pulled the covers down, and crossed the pillow barrier once more, so he was seated next to the elemental.  "That doesn't necessarily mean that's where the crick is," he explained.  "It's most likely in your upper back.  I could help, if you want."  
  
     Grillby gave him a blank stare, and Gaster found himself fidgeting.  "You know," he tried again, "like a massage."  The blank stare didn't waver.  Gaster grinned nervously.  "You do know what a massage is, right?"  
  
     "I know _of_ a massage."  Grillby met Gaster's eyes.  "I've just never had one.  Isn't is an intimate practice?"  
  
     Gaster's eye sockets widened to a comical degree.  He seemed to be in shock at the first part of Grillby's sentence.  "You've never had a massage,"  Gaster stated, not even bothering to mask the disbelief in his voice.  "What kind of world have you been living in?"  
  
     Before Grillby could manage a dignified "Uhhhh."  Gaster  continued on.  
  
     "Never mind, I don't want to know, that must be a special kind of hell.  Now take your shirt off, and lay on your stomach, we are fixing this, immediately!"  
  
     Grillby raised an eyebrow.  "You didn't answer my second question."  
  
     Gaster huffed impatiently, "it can be intimate, but it usually isn't.  In fact, some monsters, and people are paid to give massages.  Now, if you want the pain to stop, do what I'm telling you."  
  
     Grillby raised his other eyebrow, but lifted his shirt over his head, and threw it to the side.  He proceeded to stretch out, face down on the bed.  He could feel Gaster's steady gaze on his back, It made him feel. . .  insecure.  
  
     Gaster stared at the perfect figure, that was Grillby.  The elemental's body was more human like, than unshaped fire.  The flames were compressed into a body.  He was slender, but muscular, his abdomen showing the hard lines of muscle.  
  
     Gaster tried to, but couldn't stop staring.  Just because he was a monster himself didn't mean he didn't find other monsters' bodies intriguing.  There were so many types of monsters, so many body types.  It was frankly, impossible not to show some interest.  Realizing it must feel like he was ogling to the other monster, Gaster started the massage.  
  
     It was odd at first.  Grillby's back didn't feel like skin, and it wasn't the sensation Gaster expected from fire.  Gaster had touched the elemental before, but never with such a large. . . Expanse of "skin."  Grillby back was like a constant pressure of warm air against his phalanges.  Deciding to start where there was visible tension.  Gaster let his nimble fingers massage around Grillby's shoulder blades.  Coaxing pleased moans from the fire monster.  
  
     Gaster smiled, growing more confident.  He slid his palms lower, pushing and pulling, slowly rubbing out the tension.  
  
     Every pleased noise, made Gaster bolder.  He pressed his thumbs into the small of Grillby's back, reveling in pleasure he was giving.  Seeing Grillby seemed to enjoy when he pressed harder, Gaster pushed his palms to where his thumbs had been.  He pushed hard, and Grillby let out a particularly long moan.  The flames on his back rippled. And before Gaster could move, the pressure dissipated, and his arms passed through Grillby's body.  
  
     For a moment, neither could register what happened.  Gaster's arms were hot, like holding them too close to a furnace.  And all he could think was, _oh god, am I_ _in him?_ they were chest to back, Gaster could feel the bed with his hands.  Grillby wasn't moving, and Gaster was worried the poor monster had gone into shock.  
  
     He tried to pull out, but Grillby must have decided to move at the same time.  The elemental's body pulsed, the pressure returned.  Half of Grillby's body seemed to be trying to push Gaster out, while the other half, was trying to pull him in.  Yanking his limbs backwards, Gaster flew out of Grillby, and off the bed, hitting the floor with his elbows.  
  
     Two simultaneous groans filled the room.  One from the bed, one from the floor.  
  
     "Never again," was the first thing said.  Gaster raised his head at the demand.  "Never again," Grillby repeated, "will I ever have another massage, ever!"  
  
     Gaster wanted to protest, but he knew he felt the same. "Whatever kind of hell you were living without massages," Gaster said, "maybe it is isn't so bad."  
  
     Both lay in their respective positions, recovering from the previous event.  
  
     "What are you two doing?"  
  
     Gaster looked to see Siren frowning at them, from the door.  
  
     "Resting."  Was Grillby's curt response.  
  
     "On the floor?"  Siren asked, directing the question more towards Gaster.  
  
     The skeleton could feel Grillby glaring at him from the bed.  Getting to his feet, Gaster remained silent, not quite sure what to say.  
  
     "Whatever."  Siren retreated back into her room.  "Editt and I are going down for breakfast.  Join us if you want."  
  
     The door closed with a click, and the two monsters were left to one alone with one another.  Gaster walked across the room to where Bell was.  Luckily, the hotel had actual cribs for rent, in case families came to stay.  The crib they had rented was a pretty thing.  Birch wood, smoothly polished, with flowers carved into the headboard.  The mattress was plump, and comfortable, checkered white, and sky blue.  
  
     Bell slept inside, wrapped in at least three fluffy blankets.  Her jet black hair was even messier than usual, sticking out at all angles.  Gaster swept her into his arms, and smiled fondly at the baby.  
  
     Slowly, two brown eyes opened to met Gaster's.  Buy instead of crying from being awaken, like Gaster expected.  Bell simply cooed happily, making grabby hands at him.  
  
     Risking a glance at his friend, Gaster saw the fire monster had his shirt back on, but was still sitting on the bed.  He had a look of absolute mortification, and was mumbling softly to himself.  
  
     "I can't believe I lost control of my form."  He whispered.  "And... and you passed... Through me!"  
  
     Gaster felt a twinge of guilt.  After all, he had only been trying to help.  And now his friend looked as though he'd been seen naked in public.  Shame, and embarrassment clear on his face.  Thinking it, his responsibility to fix this predicament, Gaster tapped Grillby's shoulder lightly.  
  
     "I'm fine you know, it's not like you hurt anyone.  If your angry, I understand, it's my fault for giving you that massage."  
  
     Grillby buried his face in his hands.  "It's not your fault, and I'm not angry at you.  I mean, you did help.  The pain is completely gone."  He looked up just long enough to say a quick hello to Bell.  "It's my fault for losing my cool, over a simple massage,"  he said bitterly.  "You passed through me!  You were in me, Gaster!"  
  
     Gaster knew he shouldn't have felt as giddy as he did, when his friend sounded so distressed.  But the "you were in me."  Had Gaster in a sensation he hadn't felt since he was a teenager, full of hormones.  His soul was bouncing around excitedly in his chest.  So much, that Gaster was glad to be wearing a shirt.  (Even if it was low cut, it still hid his soul.)  
  
     Patting Grillby's back sympathetically, Gaster stood, and headed to the door.  
  
     "I'm going down for breakfast," he called.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      The meal room, as it was named, was large, and filled with tables and chairs.  The smell of eggs, bacon, and waffles increased Gaster's  hunger.  
  
     He quickly found Siren and Editt seated together, enjoying a plate of fried eggs, and toast.  He slipped into the seat across from them, an stole a piece of toast from their plate.  Siren regarded him sullenly.  Gaster just shrugged, and took a bite of the toast.  
  
     Bell whined, and Gaster realized she was probably hungry.  Without a single word, Siren held out a newly refilled bottle of milk.  Taking it gratefully, Gaster held the bottle in front of Bell, who latched on, sucking with enthusiasm.  With Bell tucked into his arm, drinking happily.  Gaster stole another piece of toast, ignoring Editt's indignant cry.  
  
     "If you want toast go get some," Siren said angrily.  "You don't have to steal ours."  
  
     "I agree."  
  
     Gaster turned to see Grillby, who looked nothing like the ball of shame he'd been a few minutes ago.  The elemental sat next to Gaster, giving him a disapproving stare.  
  
     "If you want toast, go get it yourself.  It's not right to steal it," he reprimanded.  Then, promptly, snatched a fried egg off the plate  
  
     Siren and Editt both glared, before moving their plate to the far end of the table.  
  
     Grillby winked at Gaster, while still chewing on his stolen egg.  
  
     Snickering loudly, Gaster shot an apologetic gaze towards the children, who were still glaring.  
  
     "What do you two want to do today?"  He asked, after calming himself.  
  
     Editt's glare disappeared.  "You mean we're staying in Russh longer?"  He asked excitedly.  
  
     Grillby and Gaster nodded, and even Siren's glare was replaced with a sunny smile.  
  
     Siren jumped off her chair suddenly, and raced out of the room.  She returned, seconds later, clutching a piece of paper.  When she settled down once more, Gaster saw the paper was a pamphlet.  
  
     "They have them at the front desk," Siren explained.  She opened it to the first page.  On it was a picture of Russh from a distance, with the words, "Welcome to the big city."  Under it.  Siren flipped to the next page.  On it was a list of landmarks, and shops.  
  
     "We can start here!"  Siren exclaimed.  Her talon was pointing to an advertisement for a touring of Russh.  
  
     Gaster pulled the empty bottle away from Bell, with a pop.  "I have no objections.  Grillby?"  
  
     "Sounds good to me," Grillby responded.  They all looked to Editt, who smiled in agreement.  
  
     Gaster tickled Bell under her chin.  The baby gurgled happily.  "Then lets go."  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      The meeting place for the tour was an old building, called the Culture Center.  Their tour guide was a strong built human teen, who was far too peppy for Grillby's understanding.  The group was a small one mostly made from monsters, but there were a couple humans.  
  
     Once a substantial amount of persons arrived, the tour began.  The tour guide, who Introduced himself as Oskan, lead them to the town square.  Right next to the wind elemental statue.  
  
     "This," he said proudly, "is Soweth Russh.  He is the founder of this city.  Soweth was also the first to completely explore, and chart this area.  He, and his caravan came here on accident, when traveling to the human kingdom.  There were so many resources, that Soweth decided to stay and start a town.  Unfortunately, he died shortly afterwards.  Today, we're not really sure what happened exactly, but we know it was an accident involving a rockslide."  Oskan handed a stack of papers to the monster in front of him.  "Pass these around," he announced."  
  
     Once everyone had a paper, Oskan started talking again.  "This is a timeline of the events of Russh.  At this point in the tour I'm suppose to leave you.  You can go anywhere from that list of places on the paper.  In each location there will be another tour guide to answer your questions.  Thank you."  Oskan walked back in the direction of the culture center.  Leaving the group to separate further.  
  
     "Ok,"  Grillby held the paper for everyone to see.  "Where do you guys want to go first?"  
  
     Editt pointed to the name that read "The Hall."  Grillby looked up at the timeline for reference.  "You want to go to where the city laws were written?"  He inquired.  
  
     "Yeah, I love the look of writing."  Edit answered shyly.  
  
     "You like the look of writing?"  Grillby repeated.  
  
     Editt nodded.  "I can read and write english, but I never learned to write in Monster.  Mum only knew how to speak it herself.  It really gives you an appreciation for that kind of thing. Older documents especially intrigue me."  
  
     Grillby decided not to ask why Editt had such an advanced vocabulary.  Instead he gave him an encouraging  smile.  "Would you like to learn how to write common monster language?"  
  
     Editt's eyes lighted up, and he seemed at a lose for words.  Grillby patted his head affectionately.  "We'll start later today.  
  
     Editt's smile was blinding.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      The rest of the tour wasn't long.  The group visited three locations, before returning to the inn.  One the way back, Grillby had stopped at the store to pick up ink, pens, and paper.  
  
     Gaster went into the other room with Siren to talk, giving Editt, and Grillby some privacy for the lessons.  Editt was practically bouncing from excitement.  Both were seated at the side table.  
  
     Grillby set out a piece of paper with all the forty-one letters/symbols drawn lightly.  "Trace these letters on by one."  Grillby instructed the smaller monster.  
  
     Editt set to work, picking the pen up shakily in his right hand.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell what the next chapter will be by this one's name.
> 
> Hope you liked the calm, and fluff of this chapter! please, leave a comment.


	19. Is seven lucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers!

   Ronda kept her head held high as she ascended the spiral stone steps.  This task was demeaning!  The king had taken her, one of the seven great mages.  And reduced her to a common messenger.  To make matters worse, Lord Higus would mock her to no end.  Ronda snorted.  Just because he had more money than her, she had to call him Lord.  _They were the exact same rank!_ she thought, indignantly.  
  
     Her graceful steps, turned into angry stomps, by the time she reached the top of the stairs.  The room she entered was well light, expensive looking.  The walls and floor were shining marble.  And a magnificent sliver chandelier hung from the ceiling.  At the back of the room was a fireplace that took up most of the wall.  Ronda was quite sure a carriage could fit inside it.  Set around the fireplace were several plush velvet sofas, all of which appeared more comfortable than a bed.  
  
     Ronda's eyes caught of Lord Higus lounging on the sofa closest to the fireplace.  Held in front of his face was a big leather bound book.  A spell book if Ronda had to guess.  Higus's wife, Lady Solaran was seated in the sofa across, drawing diligently on parchment.  
  
     Ronda swept her fiery red hair out of her eyes.  Then cleared her throat, to get Higus's attention.  
  
     The Mage shut the book, turning to face her with a malicious grin.  He was just how Ronda remembered him.  In his mid forties with an average hight, and build.  Messy jet black hair.  And a small pointed goatee at his chin.  His eyes were a startling yellow.  Using excess amounts magic eventually did that do your eyes.  Five of the seven Mages had yellow eyes, Ronda not included. Your eyes changing to that unnatural hue was a right of passage for elite Mages.  Ronda couldn't wait until the day she peered into the mirror, and was met with exotic yellow instead of boring green.  
  
     "Ronda!"  Higus welcomed.  "So nice of you to visit.  You're looking as spry and young as ever."  
  
     While most would take that as a compliment, Ronda knew it was meant as an insult.  She was the youngest of the seven, at twenty-two.  And Higus knew she hated it when anyone brought up her age.  
  
     Gritting her teeth, Ronda bowed, hating herself for it.  "Lord Higus, I bring news on the whereabouts of your daughter."  
  
     Higus's grin disappeared.  And lady Solaran  looked up from her drawing.  Lady Solaran was a gem among stones.  She had soft curly blond hair, her face was delicate, her feature flawless, her soft brown eyes glinted with intelligence and wit.  And while she was at least ten years younger than her husband, the two made a striking pair.  
  
     Ronda pulled the memory from her bag.  It was displayed in small frame, making it easy to transport.  She handed it to Higus, who squinted at the picture.  
  
     Ronda saw a mix of ferocity and protectiveness in his eyes.  For all the things Higus wasn't. (A good husband, good friend, or good person.)  Higus was a good father.  Ronda was there the day his daughter was born.  All the seven great Mages were there in fact.  
  
     Kelene, mistress of illusion.  Gartner, master of elements.  Mar, mistress of transformation.  Dildith, master of construction.  Rwild, master of destruction.  Herself, Ronda, mistress of control.  And of course, Higus, Lord of magic.  A jack of all trades.  
  
     Kelene, Higus, and Gartner, were the most powerful of the seven, but they didn't get along at all.  Kelene, and Gartner had to be forced by the king, himself to come to the baby's birth.  
  
     The baby, Ellipse, was a carbon copy of her mom, except with her father's jet black hair.  Her personality, was like neither parent.  She was warm and friendly, letting anyone hold her without fuss.  Higus had coddled the infant all day, causing Dildith to swear that he wasn't Higus,  
But Mar in disguise.  
  
     Higus handed the memory back to Ronda.  "Take a good look at it," he commanded.  
  
     Ronda did just that, bringing the memory up closer to her face.  The picture was that of a skeleton, walking by with a baby clutched in his embrace.  A baby, Ronda realized, was Ellipse.  
  
     "I want you to do something for me, Ronda."  Higus said quietly.  "Go get Rwild, and go to wherever this memory was taken.  
  
     Ronda raised an eyebrow.  "Rwild?"  
  
     "Yes."  Higus stuck a hand into his pant's pocket.  "Gartner, Mar and Dildith are busy in the war.  And we both know Kelene won't help.  I certainly hate to ask you and that money grubbing deadbeat for anything, but it can't be helped."  
  
     Higus dug a small leather case out of his pocket, and thew it to Ronda.  She swiped it out of mid-air.  The case made a loud jingling noise, and Ronda figured the bag must've been filled with gold.  
  
     "Spilt that between the two of you," Higus told her sternly.  "Tell Rwild, that if you two complete the task, more will be on its way."  
  
     Ronda tucked the money away in her bag.  "What is the task?"  She asked Higus.  
  
     The Mage clasped his hands behind his back.  "Capture that skeleton, and bring him here.  Also be careful.  That monster has magical symbols etched into his sword hilt.  He may be a Mage, so you might have to drain his magic first."  
  
     Ronda nodded.  "I'll do my best."  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      "He's giving us more than this?"  
  
     Ronda rolled her eyes.  "I just told you yes, didn't I."  
  
     Rwild put his share of the money in his pocket, blowing puff of smoke from of his cigarette .  "It's just hard to believe that Hugis would give more money to me."  
  
     "That's because you cheated him out of half his mission reward from the king, last summer."  
  
     Rwild slapped his knee in mirth.  "That's right!  Since the he won't stop calling me a deadbeat."  
  
     "Don't forget money grubbing," Ronda reminded him.  
  
     Rwild chuckled, and flicked his slivery hair away from his face.  He fixed Ronda with a questioning look.  "If this monster is a Mage, like Higus says.  How can we be sure he won't see my eyes, and run off?"  
  
     "Are you dense?"  Ronda rolled her eyes again.  "Use a concealing spell, you moron!"  
  
     "Right, my apologies."  
  
    Ronda silently cursed Higus for putting her in this position.  "We have an informant in Russh.  I can ask her to look around for the skeleton.  While we devise a plan to take him down.  Now are you coming, or not?"  
  
     Rwild rose to his feet.  "I may be a lot of things, a deadbeat, a hustler, but I'm also one of the most powerful Mages.  To get to that spot one can't be a complete nincompoop.  I'm not stupid enough to _not_ take this deal.  Working together, we'll have this guy captured, and chained up in Higus's dungeon by tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a little short. But hey, questions are answered.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. Leave a comment down below.


	20. Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster, and Grillby visit a bar. Shit goes down.

     "And that, what does that symbol mean?"  Editt pointed to the bottom of the paper.  The symbol was an x, but, with a line at the top, so it created a one-sided hourglass.  
  
     Grillby took one look at it, before smiling.  "That's a tiy."  He explained, "it indicates strong feeling at the end of a sentence.  Kind of like an exclamation point."  
  
     Editt nodded eagerly, drawing an exact copy of the tiy on his parchment.   The lesson had gone on longer than Grillby initially thought it would, but Editt didn't seem like he wanted to stop anytime soon.  The young monster had grasped most of the symbols easily.  He had trouble memorizing the later of the symbols, but that was to be expected in just the first lesson.   Grillby had told Editt to say a sentence, the easiest being, my pie is cold.  Then, the elemental wrote the sentence down, so Editt could see what symbols made what sounds.  
  
    Some symbols didn't have an English equivalent, showing different emotions, and ideals in a single marking.  These symbols, Grillby didn't bother to even mention.  He kept the lesson to the bare minimum.  There was also, conjugation, _oh boy!_  Grillby rubbed his face unhappily.  (That was going to be another can of worms, that, unfortunately, would have to be opened soon.)  
  
     Pulling the curtain from the window, Grillby peeked outside.  The sky was a bright orange, indicating that night was coming.  Grillby's eyes widened.  _How long were we at_ _it?_ Dropping the curtain, Grillby clasped a hand over Editt's shoulder, gaining the monster's attention.  
  
     "We should stop now, Editt.  It's getting late."  
  
     Editt's shoulders slumped, but the child rose from the chair, taking the parchment with him.  
  
     Deciding to see what Gaster, and Siren had been doing this whole, Grillby followed Editt into the other room.  
  
     As soon as Grillby neared the door, the clamor of two voices arguing could be heard.  Opening the door, the argument rang out at full volume.  
  
     "NO!"  
  
     Grillby turned to see Gaster, fist clenched, and shouting at Siren, with anger burning in his eye sockets.  
  
     "IT WOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!  MONSTER SOULS AND HUMAN SOULS HAVE TWO VERY DIFFERENT STRUCTURES!"  Gaster shouted.  "I AM A SCIENTIST, AND A MAGE, SIREN.  I KNOW THIS FOR A FACT!"  
  
     Siren bared her teeth.  "ACCORDING TO THE RUEL CARRISON THEORY, IF YOU TAKE AWAY THE MAGIC, THE BASE IS THE SAME!  She shouted back.  
  
     "RUEL CARRISON WAS A LIAR AND A FRAUD!"  Gaster spat.  
  
     In a fit of anger, and disbelief, Siren leap up, so she was standing in her chair.  "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"  
  
     Before the situation could escalate, Grillby rushed into the room.  "What are you two doing?"  He demanded.  "Are you trying to disturb the room under you?"  
  
     Both had the decency to look sheepish, but Grillby could tell if he left them alone, they'd end up in another shouting match.  "Now," he said patiently, "what's the problem?"  
  
     "Siren clearly, hasn't had access to any trustworthy information."  Gaster snapped.  
  
     When Siren snarled menacingly, Grillby knew this conversation was reverting back to an argument.  
  
     "Just because you're a scientist doesn't mean you can dismiss the theory without proper evidence.  There have been just as many studies to support the theory, as to disprove it."  
  
     Deciding all he could do was stay, and make sure the conversation remained civil, Grillby collapsed into a chair.  
  
     Minutes passed by in a blur.  From what Grillby could gather from the debate, Ruel Carrison was a famous human scientist.  He constantly tried to prove his theory, that human, and monster souls were the same.  When Ruel died, his research became more well know, and humans, and monsters alike, spent decades on the study.  Apparently human souls, younger than two years old couldn't stay around after death.  Because of this, Ruel believed that all souls started out the same, and human souls simply evolved over time, gaining color, and power.  
  
     Grillby tried his best to stay engaged, but ultimately lost focus when Gaster began reciting the rules of soul study.  Somehow Siren was able to keep up, and even corrected Gaster on rule sixteen, much to the skeleton's chagrin.  
  
     "Siren?"  Grillby cut in, interrupting Gaster in the middle of rule thirty- one.  "How do you actually know all of this?"  He asked.  
  
     Gaster annoyed expression wore off, replaced by genuine curiosity.  Grillby mentally rolled his eyes in exasperation, that Gaster hadn't stopped to ask why a young teen monster knew almost as much as him about souls.  
  
     "I took extensive soul study classes."  Siren said, a light blush dusting her cheeks.  "And I studied a bit on my own."  
  
     Gaster nodded in a strange way, that, somehow reminded Grillby of a proud parent.  Realizing that while Gaster did like Siren for the cheeky little shit she was.  They hadn't found a common interest to really bond.  Finding out that Siren loved soul study, had most likely made Gaster's day.  
  
     Deciding to let the subject drop, when Siren started squirming at the expecting looks, Grillby grabbed the pamphlet from that morning, off the table.  Letting the two fall back into their debate, Grillby leisurely flipped through the pamphlet.  
  
     Stopping on a page that caught his interest, Grillby read the description. The picture was of a quaint little building, with a sign that said "The Golden Ram."  The description said it was family owned, and the most popular bar in all of Russh.  Its' alcohol was supposedly the finest in the world.  And despite its small size, it could fit a fair number of people inside.  
  
     It had been awhile since Grillby had tasted any type of alcohol.  Unlike many other elementals, fire elementals couldn't get drunk, alcohol just stoked their flames.  And thus, alcohol was just an occasional, slightly dangerous (depending on how much they drank) treat.  Or used as medicine for their flames.  _Hmm, maybe._  
  
      He must have lingered on the page longer than he thought, because Siren halted her debate with Gaster, to peek over Grillby's shoulder.  
  
    "A bar?"  
  
     Startled, Grillby dropped the Pamphlet, and Siren quickly scooped it up.  She raised an eyebrow at the fire monster.  "You want to visit a bar?"  She questioned, with muffled laughter.  
  
     "It's not like I can get drunk!"  Grillby spluttered.  "It's for medicinal reasons, like strengthening my flame."  
  
     Suddenly, Gaster was starring at him, face deathly serious.  "Does this have anything to with your flames being cold this morning?"  
  
     Grillby shook his head vehemently. "I told you, that was just a cramp."  Grillby paused, slightly abashed.  "I was hoping, maybe, with enough alcohol, I could get my eye burning right again."  
  
     Siren cocked her head.  "Your eye wasn't always like that?"  
  
     "Does my other eye look like this one?"  
  
      Siren gave a negative hum.  
  
     Grillby turned to Gaster.  "I thought-"  a familiar chill traveled up Grillby's neck, and he whipped around.  His eyes narrowed when all he saw was the window, nothing else, nobody else.  But the feeling of being watched didn't cease.  
  
     "Grillby?"  
  
     The elemental turned back to Gaster, trying for a smile.  "I'm fine, Gaster."  He said reassuringly.  
  
     The Mage didn't seem convinced, but went on anyway.  "If there's any chance you could get your sight back, I'm on board."  Gaster turned to Siren.  "Will you be ok watching Editt and Bell for a couple hours?"  
  
     Siren guffawed.  "I watched them for weeks by myself.  I can handle a couple of hours."  
  
     Gaster snorted, but looked to Grillby.  "Ready?"  
  
    "Now?"  
  
    Gaster snorted once more.  "Yes now, all I need is the name of the bar, and we can go."  
  
     "The Golden Ram."  Siren called from behind.  "It's somewhere in the eastern part of the city."  
  
     Gaster grasped Grillby's arm, and half dragged him from the room.  Before they had completely left earshot, Grillby called out.  
  
     "Siren, close the curtain!"  
  
      Siren shrugged, but did as she was told.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      It took half an hour to reach the bar.  The majority of time was spent wandering around Russh, looking for someone to get directions from.  
  
     Up close, The Golden Ram was bigger than it appeared on the picture.  It was well kept, net, and tidy, made from yellow brick.  The place looked more like a cafe than a bar, but who was Gaster to complain.  
  
     The two monsters entered the bar, the bell jingling to announce their arrival.  The inside was as tidy as the outside.  It was a simple set up, tables and chairs in the middle of the room, a row of booths at the back.  And a polished counter top, with stools lining it.  
  
     To say it simply, the bar was packed.  Monster, and humans were everywhere, drinking, and socializing.  The bartender, a young man with silvery hair, was kept on his toes, serving as many customers as possible.  The other employee, a waitress with flaming red hair was just as busy taking orders.  
  
     "How about we spilt up and find seats?"  Grillby asked.  
  
     "Sounds fine to me."  Gaster agreed, and the two braved the crowd, hunting for seats.  
  
     Gaster eventually found an open bar stool, a basically dove for it.  He landed with a thump, and breathed a sigh of relief.  Looking up, he saw the bartender starring at him with vibrant azure eyes.  So vibrant, they almost looked fake.  Figuring the bartender was waiting for him to order, Gaster gave a quiet, no thank you.  
  
     The bartender nodded, and went to serve other customers.  Gaster, feeling peckish, waved over the waitress.  She hurried over, smoothing her red hair down to look more presentable.  
  
     "I'd like a basket of fries."  Gaster said.  The waitress jotted the order down, her gaze lingering on Gaster for a moment.  But she tore her eyes away, and left.  
  
    Having killed a significant amount of time starring at the wall, while waiting for his food, Gaster glanced at the crowd, searching for a sign of his friend.  
  
     Catching sight of flames, Gaster saw his friend sitting at a table.  Then, Gaster's breathing hitched.  Sitting next to Grillby was some kind of fuzzy red monster.  Gaster couldn't tell if they male of female.  Their hands were placed on Grillby's cheeks, and their face was pressed against the elemental's in a kiss.  A variety of emotions, rage, disappointment, jealously, and possessiveness, boiled in Gaster's gut.  
  
     The skeleton ground his teeth, turning from the sight.  He needed to forget what he just saw.  He'd sworn to himself before he came, that he wouldn't drink.  Skeletons got drunk easily, something to do with their physiology.  In addition, Gaster had been told he was an emotional drunk, and he had no desire to spout his feelings to whoever would listen.  
  
     Sneaking a glance back, and seeing the two hadn't separated yet, Gaster called the bartender over.  
  
     "Give me the strongest drink you have."  He ordered.  
  
     The bartender raised his eyebrows at Gaster, but shrugged, and went to go make the drink.  
  
     Feeling as though someone was watching, Gaster turned to see another monster looking at him.  The monster was ghoul like, and giving Gaster a look that said, "if you value your dignity, you won't."  Gaster supposed the monster probably had the same body type he did.  
  
     A clink brought his attention back to the counter.  In front of him was a full glass of  frothy white liquid, tinted orange.  Gaster stared at the liquid, starting to feel hesitant. _This is a bad idea._ he thought.  He snuck a glance back at the ghoul monster, who was still giving him a warning look.  Gaster looked to where Grillby was.  The two had separated, but were now chatting amiably.  
  
       _That's it!_ Gaster thought.  _Screw dignity!_ The Skeleton grabbed the glass, and downed half the liquid in one gulp.  
  
     Instead of the pleasant tingling Gaster was expecting.  A horrible draining sensation shot through his body.  He doubled over, clutching at his chest.  He suddenly felt as though he would pass out any moment.  
  
      The white of the bartender's apron made Gaster look up.  The bartender was smiling down at him.  
  
     "What did you do?"  He wheezed.  
  
     Right then, the man vibrant azure eyes flickered, and shifted to yellow.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      Grillby found a seat next to a fuzzy red monster, they were rodent looking, with a pointed muzzle, and rounded ears.  Their nose was black, and their face and tail, were colored much like a raccoon.  
  
     He could tell they were a bit tipsy, but it didn't matter.  
  
     "Did you not bother to see a healer for that."  
  
     Grillby frowned, "excuse me?"  
  
     The monster chuckled.  "Sorry, I couldn't help but notice your eye.  My name is Jessie."  
  
     Jessie held out a hand, and Grillby shook it.  He couldn't tell the monster's gender from their voice, or name.  
  
     "Grillby."  The elemental introduced himself.  
  
     Jessie smiled.  "Nice to meet you, Grillby.  I'm a healer by trade, and I couldn't help but notice your eye.  Is that recent?"  
  
    Grillby touched a hand to his eye, surprised at his good luck.  "It is fairly recent."  
  
     Jessie nodded.  "I know I'm not quite sober, but would you mind if I take a closer look at your eye?"  
  
    "Not at all."  
  
     Jessie placed their hands on either side of Grillby's face, and leaned in.  They stayed like that awhile, Jessie directly in front of him, carefully examining the injured eye.   Grillby mentally laughed at how wrong this must have look from a distance. Almost like they were kissing.  Finally, Jessie drew back, grim faced.  
  
     "The damage pretty extensive."  They said somberly.  "You might have to simply search for glasses. "  Jessie pulled a card from their pants, and handed it to Grillby.  
  
     The card was black and sleek, with a white border.  It read 'Ringed Tails Medicinal Store.'  
  
     "My fiancée and I own the shop."  Jessie explained.  "We might be able to get your eye to look the same as it originally did.  But I doubt you'll ever be able to see the same way again."  
  
     Grillby slipped the card into his pocket.  "Thank you I -"  A scream rang out.  Abandoning Jessie, Grillby ran over to where the commotion was.  A woman had opened the supply closet, and inside, a man, bound with rope, lay unconscious inside.  
  
     Suddenly, Jessie was beside him once more.  "That's the owner!"  Jessie exclaimed.  
  
     Behind them, and explosion sounded, the floor cracked open, and more screaming could be heard.  The bartender was wrestling with a figure behind the counter.  A figure Grillby recognized as Gaster.  
  
     Grillby instinctively reached for his sword, but his hands landed on nothing.  They had left their weapons at the inn.  
  
     Cursing, Grillby sprinted across the room, avoiding the major cracks in the wood floor.  He was about to reach them, when someone slammed into him from behind.  He toppled to the floor, hitting his head hard on a chair as he fell.  Pandemonium broke out all around him, people and monster all trying to get out of the bar.  
  
     The walls started to crack, crevices appeared on the smooth brick.  The bar was literally falling apart, crumbling all around them with a terrible crashing noise.  People and monsters trampled the elemental while trying to get out.  And Grillby couldn't hear a thing over the din of panicked screams.  
  
     "RWILD STOP!  ARE YOU INSANE?"  Those words rang clear over the noise.  And suddenly everything came to a stop.  Everyone had made it outside, and  the bar had stopped falling around them.  The destruction had stopped.  
  
     Lifted himself gingerly off the floor, Grillby looked for any sign of Gaster.  But the skeleton wasn't there. Disappearing along with the bartender who he'd been struggling against.  
  
     Gaster was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnn! Gaster has officially been kidnapped.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please, leave a comment.


	21. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster has just woken up. Grillby is panicking.

  
      "Wakey, wakey, lazybones."  
  
     Gaster groaned when consciousness overtook him.  His body was sore, and he could feel the aftermath of drugs in his body.  
  
     "Did you have a nice nap?"  
  
      Gradually, Gaster's eyes began to adjust to the dim light.  Leaning against a stone wall, was the man who had drugged him.  His yellow eyes seemed to glow with excitement.  
  
     A jolt of pain shot through Gaster's ribcage.  The familiar sensation of his magic being drained.  He tried to bring a hand up to the ailing spot, but found he couldn't move his hands from behind his back.  
  
     "Ah, that'll be the handcuffs, and chains."  The man said.  "They automatically drain your magic."  The  man walked closer, bending down on his haunches in front of Gaster.  He looked Gaster directly in the eye, his expression deadly serious.  
  
     "If you want to make it out of here alive, I suggest answering all of the questions Higus asks," the man advised.  
  
     Without giving Gaster a moment to register the name, Higus, he leisurely strolled back to his spot on the other side of the room.  Once there, he held a finger over his lips, indicating for Gaster to be quiet.  
  
     The sound of a metal door, opening, then closing brought Gaster's attention right side of the room.  
  
     Walking into the prison cell, was a man Gaster regonized.  Higus, lord of magic, was stalking towards him.  Glinting sword in hand, and grim determination set in his yellow eyes.  The very man who had scared the king into starting a war.  
  
     Higus grinned upon seeing the fear on Gaster's face.  The Mage unsheathed his blade, as he finished walking, standing only a foot away from the skeleton.  
  
     "You want to tell me where she is?"  Higus asked solemnly.  
  
    "Who is she?"  Gaster inquired, his voice hoarse, and shaky.  
  
    The Mage growled, a low rumble, deep in his throat.  He took his sword, and slid it under Gaster's chin, so the point rested inches away from his upper spinal column.  "Don't play dumb with me, monster!"  He spat.  
  
     When Gaster continued to look clueless, Higus's face contorted with rage.  "My daughter you damn beast!"  He shouted, "what the hell have you done with my daughter?"  
  
     "I never had your daughter."  Gaster told the Mage.  The silence that followed was a dangerous thing.  Higus was expressionless, his eyes dead and cold.  With a sigh, he pulled the sword from under Gaster's chin.  
  
     "I'll ask again.  Where is my daughter?"  
  
     A flash of metal flew through the air.  Higus swung his sword, so the flat of his blade nailed Gaster in the forehead.  The pain traveled across his head, all the way to the back of his skull, where the pain intensified.  His vision went blurry, and just barely, Gaster managed to lock in a scream.  
  
     His head lolled forwards, and the skeleton would have completely collapsed, if not for the handcuffs keeping him prisoner.  All he could see now was the blurry black leather of Higus's shoes.  
  
     "You have a crack running from your forehead to the back of your skull now.  Did you know that?"  The voice was cold and dead, just like those eyes Gaster could feel on him.  
  
     "Look up, monster."  Higus ordered.  
  
     Slowly, Gaster lifted his head, trying to ignore the intense throbbing.  Higus was holding a memory.  In it, Gaster was walking with Bell clutched tightly in his arms.  
  
     "That's you if I'm not mistaken."  
  
     Gaster didn't even bother to nod.  
  
     "And in your arms is my daughter.  So I'll repeat myself.  What did you do with my daughter?"  
  
     Gaster almost told the Mage, Bell was still in Russh.  But he stopped himself in time.  Grillby, Siren, and Editt were all with Bell.  And there was no telling what Higus would do to them, if he found Bell in their care.  So instead, Gaster clamped his mouth shut.  And gave Higus a firm look, saying he wouldn't talk.  
  
     "Very well."  Higus turned to the man, who was still leaning against the wall.  "Rwild, do me a favor, and transport it to the lower level of the castle.  It appears it'll need a little more persuasion."  
  
     The man scoffed.  "It?  Speciesist much?"  
  
     "Just do what I'm paying you for."  
  
     "I've already done my part.  I've gone to Russh, and captured this monster.  He was without Ellipse, so Ronda and I could only bring him back to the castle alone.  And you've yet to pay me the rest of the money you promised."  
  
     Higus waved the man off.  "I'll pay you once it's securely on the rack."  
  
     The man grumbled, as Higus left the room, but made his way over to Gaster.  "Should have just done what I told you,"  he muttered.  The man unlocked the chains, attached to the handcuffs, but didn't remove the cold bands of metal.  With as much gentleness as Gaster supposed the man could use in this situation, he dragged Gaster to his feet by the back of his shirt.  
  
     "You should think about saving your own skin, before whoever you're working for."  The man whispered to Gaster.  "Forget your loyalties.  Because they're not going to do you any good in the torture room."  
  
     As the two marched out of the prison cell, and started to descend the steps, Gaster couldn't help but smile at how wrong the man was.  The monsters he was keeping safe by refusing to talk were his everything.  Knowing he'd stayed loyal to his makeshift family would keep him going, till the bitter end.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
       _Gaster was gone._  Those words kept repeating in Grillby's head over and over.  Each time more desperate and insistent.  He had spent two hours searching up and down the streets of Russh.  Searching for any sign of Gaster, down to the most secluded alleyways.  
  
     At some point he had simply collapsed back at the bar, having searched the entire city.  His hands shook violently, and he was in a state of complete panic.  He didn't know what to do, where to go, or who to ask for help.  First things first, he had to see if the children were alright. Getting to his feet, Grillby started the trek back to the inn.  
  
     He was passing by a candy shop, when he saw someone familiar.  A lioness monster was ducking out of the shop with a trash bag in hand.  
  
     A familiar rage boiled in Grillby's gut.  The elemental took off running, before he knew what he was doing.  
  
     The monster didn't notice him until he was right on her.  He grabbed her from behind, clasping a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.  Pulling her into the alley, he shoved her against the wall.  
  
      "What did you do?"  He hissed.  "I know you were outside my window."  
  
     The lioness pulled at Grillby's hands, trying to free herself.  
  
     Pulling his fist back, Grillby brought it forward, punching her hard in the jaw.  She gasped in pain, falling to the ground, paws covering her bleeding mouth.  
  
     "I only did what I was told."  She managed to say through the blood.  
  
     "Well, doing what you were told might have gotten my friend killed."  Grillby's flames grew hotter till they blazed a blinding white.  "You will tell me all you know, or I will burn you to smoldering ash."  
  
     "I won't betray the humans I work for."  She stated defiantly.  
  
     Grillby's mouth twisted into a vicious snarl.  "You sold out your own species, and got hundreds of us killed.  But you refuse to betray the humans?"  
  
     The lioness's face remained stony.  
  
     "Fine."  Grillby said.  "I won't burn you, yet.  But you'll be coming with me for the meanwhile."  Grillby grabbed her neck, forcing her to walk wherever he directed.  In retaliation, she clawed at his hands, only stopping when he heated his palms in warning.  

     Deciding the newly secluded bar would be the best spot, Grillby pushed the monster inside.  After being untied, the owner had left, presumably to talk with the city guards.  So no one would bother them for awhile.  Grillby forced her into a corner booth, blocking her exit with his body.

     

      "now," he said darkly.  "You're going to tell me everything you know."

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear, the goal of the mission was to capture Gaster, and retrieve Ellipse. But since they could only find Gaster, they simply took him. Also, the skull crack Gaster just received is not either of the cracks on sides of his face, he already has those.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! Leave a comment down below.


	22. Feels like forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Russh

  
 Day 1  
  
     Grillby stared down the lioness monster in front of him.  At that moment he wanted to burn her till there was nothing left but ash.  To make her experience the death she had subjected onto others with her betrayal.  But here she was, completely healthy, except for the bleeding mouth, and bruised jaw.  And Grillby couldn't kill her because he needed her alive, at least until she gave him the information he needed.  
  
     Unfortunately, there was a fire burning in her eyes, one made from loyalty, and determination.  One, that would be nearly impossible to put out.  
But he would break her.  Not physically of course, torture was not Grillby's style.  And even if he wanted her dead, Grillby felt drawing out a prisoner's pain was despicable, and cruel.  No, not physically, more mental.  Guilt would be a good place to start.  
  
     Grillby grabbed a chair from a nearby table, and dragged it to the booth.  Sitting in it, he effectively cut off any escape the lioness monster in the booth had.  This would be tricky, Grillby wasn't sure if the monster felt any remorse for what she had done.  He didn't even know her motives.  
  
     Deciding to abandon all forms of proper etiquette, Grillby took a quick look at her soul.  
  
     It was a small thing, delicate and white, even shaking slightly.  It surprised Grillby how close this monster's soul was to cracking.  Regret, sorrow, resentment, and uncertainty all weighed down the small soul.  The only thing keeping it together was the overwhelming amount of devotion to the humans.  If any of it faded away, her soul would be severely damaged.  
  
      _Perfect._   Grillby thought.  His plan did have a chance of succeeding.  
  
     "You know,"  Grillby started.  "For every solider that died in that massacre, more families mourned.  Every monster in that camp had someone.  Be it a parent, a sibling, a child, a lover, or a friend.  Because of your betrayal, you tore those monsters away from their friends and family."  
  
     Grillby paused to peer at the monster.  She still had that fire, but it was dimming ever so slightly.  
  
     "I don't know what the humans ever did to earn your loyalty,"  he continued.  "Maybe you have human loved ones, a guardian, or spouse? But let me ask this.  If whoever you value so much was suddenly killed, ripped away from you, how would you feel?"  
  
     Grillby heard the lioness monster whine quietly in distress.  
  
     He smiled grimly.  "Terrible, huh?  Think of all those family members mourning the deceased.  Some children were maybe even orphaned as a result of your treachery."  
  
     The lioness's face remained expressionless, but Grillby saw a sudden tremor in her soul.  
  
     "All I want to know is where my friend is.  I want to know if he's dead, or alive."  Grillby's voice shook.  "Even if he is dead, I want to see him one last time.  To hold him, to say goodbye, even if his body has long since turned to dust!  Can't you understand that?"  
  
     The lioness said nothing, and Grillby breathed in deeply.  He reached out and grasped her neck, pulling her from the booth.  He positioned her so she was forced to look him in the eyes.  Grillby's eyes sparked dangerously, including the burnt out right one.  
  
     "Maybe you can't understand."  He whispered.  "But until I do get information, you'll be going nowhere.  And I have the perfect place for you to stay till that happens."  
  
     With no time to spare, Grillby gripped, the lioness monster's waist, and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  She put up no protest, knowing that Grillby could catch her easily if she ran.  
  
     Grillby exited the bar, and started walking down the road.  While searching for Gaster, Grillby had caught sight of an abandoned warehouse.  He'd passed it several times, and each time he'd look over at it.  Almost as though his subconscious was telling him he would need to use it later.  
  
     On the way, Grillby was more than thankful he hadn't run into anyone so far.  That would require an uncomfortable explanation, and possibly a get him thrown in cold prison cell for the night.  
  
     Finally arriving at the old rundown building, Grillby slid the rusty door open, with a grunt.  
  
     The inside was dark, and musty.  Brightening his flames for more light, Grillby gave the room a quick lookover.  The room was completely empty, save for a single folding chair in the corner, and a few crates in the back.  With the lioness still slung over his shoulder, Grillby started to rearrange the crates.  He pulled them backwards, creating a gap.  
  
     Next, he retrieved the chair from the corner, and placed it in the gap.  This way, if anyone came in, they wouldn't be able to see the monster.  Finally, Grillby dumped the lioness monster in the chair, before conjuring handcuffs.  Like he'd seen Gaster do multiple times.  
  
     Shackling the monster to the chair, Grillby's looked her in the eyes.  The fire had still not burned out, it remained, stubbornly in place.  
  
     "Enjoy your stay."  Grillby said quietly.  He turned, and strolled towards the door.  Looking back, all Grillby saw was the rough wood of the crates.  The only evidence someone was inside was the soft light of the orange shackles.  But even that was near impossible to notice, unless you were searching specifically for it.  
  
     Heaving a sigh, the elemental gripped the rusty handle, and pushed the door shut, the metal groaning all the way.  
  
     Satisfied, Grillby began the walk back to the inn.  He dreaded the conversation he would have to have with the kids.  What was he even suppose to say?  "Gaster's been kidnapped, and I'm not sure if he's alive?"  _That felt to blunt._   "I don't know where Gaster is?"  _(hat was too sparse._ "Gaster won't be coming back?"  _Still to sparse, lacking detail._  
  
      The city was quiet, the silence was heart wrenching.  Grillby took the same route he had with Gaster, when they had first gone to the bar.  On the way there, Gaster had chatted nonstop.  Cracking jokes, and telling embarrassing stories about Asgore, so mortifying, Grillby wondered if they might have been considered treason.  
  
       _I might never hear that voice again._   Grillby felt a pang in his soul.  _The next time I see Gaster again, all I might see is his dus- NO!_ Grillby shook his head to ward the thought away.  He couldn't afford to be pessimistic about this, for the sake of Siren, Editt, and himself.  And though it might be the realistic view,  the elemental would do whatever it took to stay positive.  
  
     Reaching the inn, Grillby stepped inside, squinting at the sudden bright light.  
  
     He gave a quick nod of greeting to the clerk, an older gentlemen with wispy white hair.  
  
     climbing the steps slowly, he thought about what to say to the kids.  He wanted to give them the facts, but at the same time, he wanted to protect them from the awful truth.  His footsteps got progressively slower, as he came closer to his destination.  It delayed the confrontation, but, he still came to the door far too fast for his liking.  
  
     Realizing with a new wave of grief, that Gaster had the room key.  Grillby brought his fist to the wood... but stopped.  a short intense pain shot its way up Grillby's soul, keeping Grillby from moving.  clutching at his chest, Grillby frantically struggled to breathe.  Then, all of a sudden, it just... Stopped.  
  
     Confusion flooded Grillby's mind, but the elemental dismissed the pain, in favor of checking on the kids.  He raised his fist to the door, and knocked three times.  
  
     No response.  
  
     Grillby tried again, this time louder.  
  
     No response.  
  
     Worried now, Grillby pounded on the door with vigor.  Finally, the door swung open to reveal a very irritated Siren  
  
     "Ever heard of patience?"  She snapped.  
  
     Grillby smiled sheepishly,  "sorry, just worried."  
  
     "About?"  
  
     Instead of answering, Grillby forced his way past Siren. Editt was just where Grillby expected.  Seated at the desk, practicing his writing.  And Bell was peacefully sleeping in the crib.  Grillby loathed to think how he had to destroy this moment of peace, and contentment.  
  
     Crossing the room, Grillby sat on the bed, (Gaster's side of the bed.)  he dragged his hands across his face in exhaustion.  
  
    "Where's Gaster."  
  
     _There it is._  Grillby thought bitterly.  _That unavoidable question._  
  
      Looking up, Grillby saw that Editt was now starring at him along with Siren.  
  
     "Gone."  Grillby said flatly.  He knew they needed more information than that, but he couldn't manage to say much more at the moment.  
  
     "What do you mean gone?"  Siren demanded  
  
     Grillby swallowed dryly, before explaining.  It was a fast explanation.  Because, honestly, there wasn't much to tell. They had spilt up at the bar, and then the building started to crumble.   Grillby had watched as the bartender attacked his friend.  And in all the pandemonium, the man had escaped, taking Gaster with him.  
  
     By the time he had finished, Grillby's head was hung low in self disgust, and grief.  He hadn't been able to get to Gaster in time, and now... His friend could be dead.  
  
     Slowly, a small sniffling noise became louder, and louder.  Lifting his head, Grillby saw Editt, crying.  The metal monster had drops of some kind of white liquid pouring out of his eyes.  
  
     "Is...he...dead?"  Editt asked between sobs.  
  
     "No, no."  Grillby said in a hurry, trying to convince himself, as well as Editt.  When the child's sobs didn't stop, Grillby held out his arms in an invitation.  Editt leapt into the elemental's arms, crying into his chest.  
  
     Grillby rubbed a hand over Editt's back, soothingly, trying to calm the distressed child.  
  
     Glancing up from Editt, Grillby raised his eyes to look at Siren.  The lizard monster wasn't crying audibly, but the fire monster could see the tears streaming down her face.  
  
     Wordlessly, Grillby lifted a hand away from Editt, gesturing for her to come closer.  Without hesitation, she flung herself at the two, joining the group hug.  
  
     With the two crying children squeezed tightly against his chest, Grillby let his own tears flow.  
  
     The three monsters cried long into the night, sharing in the grief, of losing a family member.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 2  
  
     Another unsuccessful night.  Grillby had spent the majority of two hours on the lioness.  Talking about the many soldiers, some of which, Grillby had known personally.  But still, she refused to give up any information on the whereabouts of Gaster.  
  
     Maybe he needed a more direct approach?  
  
     Deciding to call it a night, Grillby headed back to the inn. They were lucky enough that Gaster had not taken the money bag with him to the bar.  He had simply grabbed a few coins to pay for drinks.  The bag was still brimming with gold, so they wouldn't be hungry or out on the streets anytime soon.  
  
     Unfortunately, Grillby had to spend extra money on buying food for the lioness monster.  He brought her three meals three every day.  
  
       Personally, Grillby thought she didn't deserve that much, but he couldn't let her starve.  
  
     As he neared the inn, the elemental's mind wandered to the kids.  With Gaster gone, it was almost like the two had taken three steps backwards.  
  
     Editt had retreated back into his 'shell', only speaking when spoken to.  
  
     Siren had become rude.  Not her usual playful snark, but, really, truly, rude.  Cussing at everyone indiscriminately, and generally ignoring Grillby, Bell and Editt.  
  
     The elemental knew it was a defense to keep from being hurt anymore, but pushing them away didn't help anyone.  It might have actually made things worse.  
  
     Without warning, a familiar pain made itself know in Grillby's chest.  The fire monster steadied himself, trying not to collapse.  The pain in his soul had reoccurred five times that day.  It always came without warning, knocking the breathe out of the poor fire monster.  It lasted different amounts of time, the longest being a full hour of excruciating pain.  
  
     Grillby wasn't sure what it meant, but he was definitely considering going to go see a healer.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 3  
  
     Grillby stood in front of the library.  It was a huge, circular, stone building,  with a dome shaped roof.  it was three stories tall, with both regular, and stained glass windows everywhere.  and to top it all off, the sign was spelled wrong.  Instead of library, the black letter spelt librarby.  
  
      The huge mahogany doors were heavy, and Grillby had to put in quite a bit of effort to get them open.  As he pushed, he briefly wondered how a child would be able to enter, without hurting themselves.  
  
     With a final heave, Grillby pushed his way inside.  The interior of the building was just as grand as the outside.  The walls were a calming grey, and the carpet that spread across the floor, had a beautiful spiral design, composed of dark browns, and greens.  Giving it an earthy feeling.  Rows of tall bookcases were everywhere, books of all sizes filling the shelves.  Occasionally, a small area was left open around the library, providing space for plush reading chairs, tables, and harder wooden chairs.  At the very back, Grillby caught a glimpse of a spiral staircase, leading up to the second level.  
  
     A mixture of unfiltered, and colored light shown through the windows.  And on the walls hung a variety of tapestries, depicting monsters, humans, animals, and different objects.  
  
     "Sir, can I help you?"  
  
     Grillby blinked, and turned towards the voice.  When he saw the speaker, his soul did a little jump, before plummeting.  
  
     The librarian, a skeleton monster was staring at him.  The monster was clearly a she, judging by her body structure, her soft fluttery voice, and the clothes she wore.  A crisp red, short sleeved dress shirt with a white scarf, and a black skirt that reached her knees.  
  
     The white orbs of light in her eye sockets were trained on the fire monster.  She gave him a dazzling smile, showing all of her pearly white teeth, (not that Grillby couldn't see them when she wasn't smiling.)  
  
     Deciding he would need help finding the book he wanted, in this enormous library, Grillby made his way over to the desk.  
  
     The skeleton walked out from behind the desk to meet Grillby halfway.  
  
     Now up close, Grillby could see the name tag pinned to her red shirt.  It read, Myriad.  
  
      Myriad gave Grillby another cheerful smile.  "What can I do for you today sir?"  
  
     "I was wondering if you had any books on memory transfer?"  
  
       Myriad appeared thoughtful, tapping her phalange on her temple, with a sharp clicking sound.  "To be honest, I don't where exactly a book like that would be,"  She admitted.  "But most of the books on spells are in section, D.  You could try there."  
  
     Grillby gave her his thanks, and walked off to find section D.  
  
     Every row of shelves were lettered.  The first two rows Grillby came into counter with were all labeled section F.  Not entirely sure if he was supposed to go to the left or the right, Grillby simply walked diagonally to the left.  He passed G, A, and C, before, finally coming to the D section  
  
     Grillby's shoulders slumped, at the work laid out in front of him.  There were eight rows in the D sections, the shelves all taller than Grillby, filled to he brim with books.  Grillby sighed, and a puff of smoke drifted from his mouth.  
  
     The fire monster set to work, running his finger along the spines of the books as he went ,to keep track of where he was.  Some of the titles were incredibly specific, 'Records of the first spells.'  And some were unbelievably vague.  'Magic and such.'  
  
     Grillby was flipping through the table of contents, in 'Spells of the mind', when something caught his eye.  A small grey book, that had clearly been misplaced, sat on top of a row of books.  Carefully, he Placed 'spells of the mind' back where he found it.  
  
     Taking the book, Grillby got a good look at it.  It was small, but thick.  I's cover was a dark grey, with white lettering for the title.  The title of the book was, 'Grief, the monster edition.'  Intrigued, Grillby tucked the book under his arm, and found an empty table to sit at.  Cracking the book open, Grillby turned to the first page, and read the introduction.  
  
  **Grief is something, that many beings feel.  It is something no one can escape, unless they keep themselves unattached from everything.**  
  
**Unfortunately that is not an ideal solution.  The relationships we form with others are vital for happiness.  But letting go of those relationships is a complicated, and emotional task.  Monsters especially, have a hard time when they lose a loved one, it is almost as if a piece of their soul is ripped away.**  
  
**If you are a monster who has lost, or is getting ready to lose a loved one, this book might help you learn to deal with the grief.**  
  
**Different monsters experience grief differently, so you might want to skip to the chapter that tells about the type of monster you are.**  
  
 Below that, was a list of the different chapters, and their content.  Grillby skimmed the list, until he caught sight of chapter eleven, that said 'Elementals'.  
  
     Flipping to page one-hundred and fifty.  Grillby started to read.  
  
**All Elementals, no matter the type, are rather unpredictable when in grief.  Much like humans, it depends on who the elemental is.  But another factor is if they have a soul bond, (see page 24).**  
  
      Curious, Grillby turned back to page twenty-four.  The name of the chapter two was...skeletons.  
  
     Grillby felt his soul clench in his chest.  
  
**(Soul bonds are crucial in necromancy monster; skeletons especially.  They receive the majority of their magic from these bonds.  But most of the time skeletons are unaware of making these bonds.  When a skeleton becomes close with another monster, be it friend, or family, their soul implants a piece of their own magic in the others' soul.**  
  
**This fragment of magic doesn't harm or drain the monster at all.  It more, shares the magic.  What this means, is it produces more magic, and swaps it with the other monster's magic.  This, actually makes both monsters more powerful. Because having a mixture of theirs, and another's magic in their soul increases power.**  
  
**The fragment of the skeleton's magic is completely dependent on the relationship of the skeleton, and the other monsters.  The stronger it is, the more the magic flourishes, the weaker it is, the more it wilts.**  
  
**Ironically, the soul bond is as much a weakness, as it an advantage.  The stronger the bond is, the harder it is for the two to be apart.  If the other monster leaves, or dies, (death being the furthest a monster can go)  The skeleton and the other monster will experience severe depression and withdrawal symptoms, as well as occasional pains in their soul.  This pain only occurs if either of the monsters die, and can last as long as five years, depending on the depth of the bond.**  
  
      At that point Grillby stopped reading.  He shut the book, and pushed it away from him.  
  
      _Did Gaster and I have a bond?_  
  
      Grillby pondered that for a moment.  It would make sense.  especially since Grillby had been feeling pain in his soul.  _But that would mean Gaster is dead._  
  
      A strong wave of despair washed over Grillby, and the fire monster felt tears prick at his eyes.  _No!_   He thought furiously.  _T_ _here is no way I am breaking down in the middle of the library.  Besides, it's possible I'm feeling pain for a different reason._  
  
      Desperate to prove that there was a chance Gaster wasn't dead, Grillby checked to see if the coast was clear. After making sure no one was watching, Grillby pulled the rim of his shirt away from his chest.  Peeking inside, Grillby snuck a look at his soul.  
  
      It was the same old white...that was until Grillby moved it.  Imbedded in the lower left side of his soul, was a glittering purple fragment of magic.  
  
     Grillby gasped In shock, dropping his shirt, and nearly fell off his chair in the process chair.  But gripped the edge of the table in time.  
  
     Hands shaking, Grillby lifted his shirt once more to get a closer look.  The purple fragment was lodged into his soul, held in place by Grillby's own orange magic.  It was beautiful.  Orange and purple magic shimmering together against the dull white of Grillby's soul.  
  
     "Is that a soul bond?"  
  
     Startled, Grillby dropped his shirt, and looked up to meet  Myriad's gaze.  
  
     The female skeleton blushed, a light blue tinting her cheek bones.  "I'm so sorry sir!"  She blurted.  "I just found a book that might help you, and when I found you, I saw your soul."  Myriad's blush grew brighter.  "I'm so sorry!"  
  
     Grillby felt his cheeks heat as well.  "It's fine."  He assured her.  "You were just trying to show me a book, right?"  
  
     "Oh, yes."   Myriad smoothed down her skirt, and walked closer.  Held in her hands, was a red book.  
  
     "Here."  Myriad shoved the book into Grillby's hands.  The book was titled, 'The art of memory transfer.'  It appeared to be rather old, with a tattered cover, and yellowed pages.  
  
     "Thank you."  Grillby said.  He shot Myriad a smile of gratitude.  The skeleton blushed, and squirmed, still embarrassed about seeing his soul.  
  
     Grillby was about to open the book, but stopped when a ghost of pain slid over his soul.  _Not now!_ Grillby mentally begged.  _Not in public._ He doubled over in pain.  Cursing in common monster under his breathe.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Myriad jump back with a squeak of surprise.  
  
     This was one of the worst ones.  The excruciating spells of pain, that could last hours.  Biting down on his tongue to keep quiet,  Grillby rested his forehead on the table.  
  
     "Sir, are you alright?"  
  
     Unable to answer the skeleton without crying out, Grillby made a noncommittal grunt.  
  
     Suddenly, Myriad was at his side, her eyes glowing a bright blue.  She pried Grillby's hands away from his chest before getting to work.  She pulled back the bottom of Grillby's shirt, to get to his soul, not even bothering to become flustered at touching his soul.  
  
     She lit up her palm with blue magic, and ran it along the elemental's soul.  
  
     Gradually the pain ceased, leaving Grillby gasping for breath.  
  
       Myriad pulled up a chair next to Grillby, waiting for the fire monster to catch his breath.  
  
     "Thank you."  Grillby wheezed.  Holding his chest where soreness was.  
 Myriad nodded solemnly, her eyes were still an eerie flickering blue.  "Is the skeleton on the other side of the bond experiencing pain?"  
  
     Grillby gave her a disbelieving stare.  "Gaster's dead.  And how do you know he's a skeleton?"  
  
       Myriad cocked her skull at him.  "The magic in your soul is too bright for him to be dead.  As for how I know.  Call it intuition."  
  
     The elemental stared the skeleton down, his eyes narrowing.  "I know Gaster's dead.  soul bonds only hurt when the other is dead, right?"  
  
       Myriad shook her head.  "Some times, when a bond is really strong, sensations and thoughts from one monster, can leak into the other."  
  
     Grillby blinked, and simultaneously, his soul filled with happiness, and anger.  Gaster was alive!  But, he was going through some kind of recurring intense pain, probably torture judging by the frequency, and intensity of the pain.  
  
      Grillby stood from his seat.  Book held tightly, and more determined than ever to bring Gaster back.  
  
     "I'd like to check this book out."  He told Myriad.   
  
      "Certainly, sir."  
  
     "Please, call me Grillby."  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 6  
  
     Grillby stood in front of the lioness monster, again.  He had spent three days studying memory transfer.  Memory transfer was a form of mind reading.  If the lioness monster wouldn't give him the information, he would take it straight from her mind.  
  
     He stepped forward, grabbing her head, forcing her to look him straight in the eyes.  Remembering the exact instructions from the book, Grillby activated his magic.  Then, he latched his magic onto the lioness's, making sure they were securely linked.  Grillby tugged his magic back, trying to steal the memories he needed.  In response, he felt a pull, and with horror, he realized the lioness monster was resisting, keeping her memories safely away from his magic.  
  
     Breaking the spell, Grillby glared into the triumphant face of the lioness.  The fire in her eyes were burning as bright as ever.  
  
     They stared at each other in hate for a good while.  Both trying to predict what the other would do.  
  
     "You'll never get the information."  She snarled at Grillby.  "You can't pull any memory I don't want you to have."  
  
     A sudden idea came to Grillby.  The fire monster was sure that she could stop him from taking memories.  But what about giving her memories?  Jumping at the idea, Grillby reconnected the link, this time holding the base of the lioness's neck to make her look him in the eye.  Concentrating, he pushed in an especially nasty memory.  The one where he had to watched that fish monster die.  The same one that had given him a letter for his family.  
  
     He saw the lioness's soul tremble, and Grillby smiled.  _This was the way._  
  
      He replayed the memory over and over.  Forcing her to watch the soldier's death again, and again, his body slowly disintegrating, as he said his final words.  Then, when she least expected it, he switched the memory.  He showed her the burning camp, the dust coating the ground.  Made her hear the terror filled screams of monster being slaughtered that filled the night air.  He showed her the aftermath, the destruction, the silence.  He showed her Gaster's broken body, the pained screaming and thrashing that had occurred in that cave.  
  
     Finally, the lioness had enough.  Grillby was pushed out of her mind with such force he fell to the floor.  
  
     She was panting heavily.  Her claws were retracted in exertion, and tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly.  
  
     Looking at her soul, Grillby saw a newly formed crack down the middle.  
  
     "Are you ready to give me information?"  Grillby asked.  
  
     The lioness shook her head.  The fire was dim now, but still hadn't gone out.  
  
     Anger caused Grillby to start shaking.  This monster just wouldn't break, no matter what he did!  Turning on his heels, Grillby stalked out of the warehouse.  He slammed the door, causing an echo of metal clashing against metal.  
  
     All Grillby could see was red.  _Another failure!_ It had almost been a full week!  And still nothing on Gaster.  
  
      Realizing he needed to calm himself before heading back to the inn, Grillby started walking to the only place he knew could calm him.  The library had become a regular place for Grillby to visit.  And while he knew it would be closed at this time of night, he just wanted to see the building.  
  
      Myriad had become a source of comfort for Grillby.  She explained to him even more about soul bonds then was strictly necessary.  Soul bonds, apparently, took different forms depending on the relationship.  The fragment of magic would take different shapes.  When Grillby asked what the triangular shape of magic in his soul meant, he had been expecting, friend.  
  
        Instead, Myriad had coughed awkwardly.  "A very close friend. Among other things."  She added  
  
      Grillby had also learned much about Myriad herself.  Apparently, the skeleton had lived in the Kingdom up until a few months before the war, when she moved to Russh.  Grillby often questioned the safety of her home life, though.  Myriad was mother to two young monsters, and wife to some creep.  Whenever Myriad talked about her husband, there was a note of fear in her voice.  And Grillby had caught sight of cracks and dark marks on her neck, that she often tried to hide with fashionable scarves.  
  
     Grillby was too busy thinking about his friend, that he didn't notice the low growling, until it was too late.  Sharp claws dug into his back, causing him to fall hard on his stomach.  When he looked up, he was staring sideways into glowing purple eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding to character tags. I forgot to put them in at the beginning. Can you guess who the two characters are?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! What did you think of the chapter? Leave a comment on what you thought, or any questions you have. Thanks for reading.


	23. On the right track

  
      Grillby stared with fear at the glowing purple orbs.  They shown brilliantly in the darkness of night, lighting up the small area around them with soft purple light.  
  
     He could feel himself breathing faster in panic.  It didn't help that growling, a low snarl that reverberated through the thing's chest, kept growing louder.  
  
     Through the purple light, Grillby could just make out the creature's head.  It was white, and dragon like, with sharp dagger-like fangs.  
  
     Trying to escape, Grillby heated himself, his flames steadily growing in temperature, till they scorched the stone street.  But no matter how much hotter Grillby got, the creature didn't flinch at all.  He could see the creature's jaws opening, and moving towards his neck.  Grillby thrashed violently, but to no avail.  Its fangs were hovering over his neck now, ready to bite.  
  
     Defeated, Grillby closed his eyes in preparation for the pain, and potential death.  
  
     A minute passed by, and then another, without pain.  Suddenly, something warm and sticky, landed on his neck, and slid slowly up past his check.  
  
     Confused, and disgusted, Grillby opened his eyes.  The creature's mouth was open, with a tongue of purple magic hanging out.  
  
     The creature made a whining sound, butting its head into Grillby's shoulder.  When Grillby didn't respond, the creature's whining grew louder, and it nudged him more insistently.  
  
     Grillby frowned, and idea forming in his head.  Cautiously, he brought his hand around to the side of the creature's head, where he supposed the creature's ears might be if it had them.  The elemental scratched the spot gently as one might do to a dog.  
  
     The creature froze instantly, its tongue still lolling lazily out of its mouth.  
  
     Using that moment of weakness, Grillby used his other arm to heave the creature off of him.  Jumping to his feet Grillby prepared to fend off any further attacks.  Instead, the creature simply sat down, staring at the fire monster.  
  
     It was then, that Grillby got his first real look at the creature.  It was large, and stood on four legs.  About the size and shape of a wolf.  It's head was smooth and white, a skull, Grillby realized.  In fact, its whole body was just bone, no skin whatsoever.  
  
     Its long snout was splintered, and it was by those cracks, that Grillby recognized the creature.  It was one of Gaster's Gaster blasters, the same one from his battle with Eis. Except significantly smaller, alive, and with a full skeletal body.  
  
     The Gaster blaster seemed to perk, when Grillby abandoned his fighting stance.  It assumed a playful position, front legs lowered, and rear, high in the air.  Its willowy tail swung back and forth repeatedly in excitement.  
  
     Noticing there was something attached to the tailbone, Grillby stepped forward, and quickly snatched it.  
  
     In response, the blaster yipped, and leaped backwards, its purple eyes glowing brighter.  
  
     Ignoring the admittedly, cute display, Grillby read what appeared to be a note.  
  
     

 

                   Dear Grillby, or Gaster, whoever Fracture finds first.   Here's that new spell I promised you.  By the way, I named him Fracture.  Three guesses as to why  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                 Sincerely, Eis.  
  
  

 

   Grillby had to read through the note several times before his mind registered the information.  
  
     He turned to the blaster.  "Fracture?"  He asked hesitantly.  
  
     Fracture's tail wagged happily, the blaster's claws tapping on the pavement as he jumped and yipped excitedly.  
  
      _Great._ Grillby thought.  _Trust Eis to saddle me with a situation only Gaster would know how to handle._  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      Unsurprisingly, Fracture caused many heads to turn their way.  After all, he wasn't a monster nor an animal.  And all the people and monsters in the lobby all stared at Fracture with a mixture of fear, and curiosity.  Unfortunately, the blaster seemed aware of all the hostility, and kept his head down, and teeth bared.  
  
     When the two finally reached their destination on the second floor, Grillby halted.  He wasn't sure how the kids would react to the blaster.  
  
     "Fracture."  He said, and the blaster barked happily.  
  
     The elemental paused.  The blaster seemed to be like a dog, in the sense he only understood his own name, and possibly simple commands.  "Fracture,"  he said again, "sit."  
  
     The blaster plopped down on his haunches.  
  
     Grillby smiled, _this might work after all._ "Fracture, stay."  He commanded.  Fracture gave him a curious look, that Grillby took for agreement.  
  
     Radiating confidence, Grillby unlocked the door, and pushed it open...  Without hesitation, Fracture, stood up, and sprinted through the door, leaving Grillby to stare at the place the blaster had been.  A shriek sounded from inside the room, followed by the thud of someone being knocked over by a certain blaster.  
  
     Seething, Grillby rushed into the room, ready to pull Fracture off Siren, or Editt.  However, the scene that met his eyes was completely unexpected.  
  
     Editt was lying on the floor, giggling giddily, while Fracture licked his face.  The small monster had a smile on his face, Grillby hadn't seen since Gaster disappeared.  Strolling over to the two on the floor, Grillby tugged on Fracture's tail.  
  
     The blaster yelped, and hurriedly got off Editt's chest.  Editt chuckled weakly, recovering from Fracture's affections.  
  
     "Are you all right, Editt,"  Grillby asked.  The young monster simply giggled, a smile still in place on the metal face.  
  
     "Yeah... I'm... Fine."  Editt said between giggles.  
  
     Grillby's smile grew larger.  _Guess I'll have to thank Eis for saddling me with this situation._  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      Morning hit Grillby like a rock to the face.  No, more like a boulder to face.  He suspected one of the reasons he felt like shit, was the lack of sleep he had been getting.  Another reason might have been a result of his flames being cold.  
  
     Instinctively, he sat up, stretching his sore body.  Blinking a couple times to focus his vision, Grillby was met with an odd sight.  
  
     Stomach down on the floor, staring blankly at the wall, was Fracture.  The blaster wasn't moving at all, just, staring at the wall.  
  
     "Fracture."  He called worriedly.  
  
     Without hesitation, the blaster tilted its head back to look at Grillby, tail wagging.  
  
     Shrugging off the behavior, Grillby slipped out from under the covers.  Fracture yipped joyfully as he crossed the room, jumping up on his own feet to join Grillby.  The elemental sighed.  He would have to leave Fracture here, seeing as pets were probably not allowed in the library.  But it wouldn't be too bad.  Both Siren, and Editt had taken a shining to the blaster.  Though Siren had been more discreet about it than Editt, only sneaking small smiles and touches to the blaster.  
  
     Grillby knocked on the door, waited a moment, and opened the door.  Inside, Editt was practicing his writing, and Siren was passed out on the love seat, her legs hanging inelegantly over the armrest.  
  
     "Editt."  Grillby called softly, not wanting to wake Siren.  
  
     The young monster looked over with sad eyes.  "Yes?"  He asked softly.  
  
     "I'm heading out," Grillby announced.  "I need you and Siren to look after Fracture."  
  
     At the mention of the blaster, Editt's face brightened.  "We can do that."  
  
    Grillby nodded.  He turned and walked towards the door. As his hand landed on the door knob, a pitiful whimper caught his attention.  Standing behind the elemental, was Fracture.  His tail was tucked between his legs, and his head was lowered.  If Fracture had ears, Grillby was sure they would be pressed flat against his head.  Another whimper escaped Fracture.  The blaster gently bumped his skull against Grillby's elbow, as if begging him not to leave.  Steeling his nerves, Grillby continued out the door, shutting it in the pitiful face of Fracture.  
  
     Once safely away from the puppy eyes, as Grillby dubbed them.  He made his way down the stairs, and out of the inn.  He felt bad for leaving Fracture, the blaster had an inexplicable attachment to him.  But Grillby felt the need to visit Myriad, more than he felt the need to relieve the guilt of closing the door in Fracture's face.  _Yes, Fracture will be fine._  
  
      From somewhere inside the inn, a patron let out an ear splitting shriek.  The door flew open, and out flew Fracture, in all his terrifying glory.  The blaster skidded to a halt, directly in front of Grillby, panting heavily.  
  
     Grillby simply looked at the blaster.  Not sure what exactly, had happened.  He had shut the door,  he locked the door.  Fracture had been behind the door.  And yet, here he was, head cocked, with an almost proud look on his muzzle.  
  
     Deciding not to question it, Grillby turned on his heels, continuing as if nothing strange had just occurred.  He could hear the clicking of Fracture's claws, as the blaster followed behind him.  
  
     Walking down the street, everyone turned to peek at them.  Grillby could hear the 'not so hushed' whispers, as people and monster speculated about what Fracture could be.  
  
     "What is it?"  
  
     "A product of dark magic, no doubt."  
  
     "Why hasn't anyone killed that thing yet?"  
  
     "This is why monster can't be trusted.  They brings beasts like that into our city."  
  
     "No self respecting monster should be seen with an abomination like that.  Why, it's practically radiating dark magic."  
  
     Grillby ignored the gossip, it was to be expected in a situation such as this.  Picking up his speed, Grillby let out a breath hadn't known he'd been holding.  The library was coming into view.  
  
     Picking up his speed further, Grillby jogged the last few yards to the building, and up the stone stairs.  He was about to open the door, but stopped, thinking twice.  "Fracture."  He said slowly, "stay."  
  
     The blaster just wagged his tail, once, twice, then lowered it.  
  
     Grillby turned his attention back on the door.  The elemental grabbed the brass loops hanging from the door.  
  
      CLACK!  
  
     Grillby stopped, letting go of the loops.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Fracture, two steps closer.  
  
     "Fracture, stay."  Grillby commanded, more forcefully.  He briefly wondered if Fracture knew that command.  But then, again, if Eis had taken the time to teach Fracture to sit, then she probably taught him to stay.  
  
     Fracture growled, the sound echoing in his bones.  And Grillby had the oddest feeling that the blaster just told him no.  
  
     "Fracture, stay."  He repeated.  In response, the blaster growled again, this time louder.  
  
     Grillby wasn't sure what he would have done, if the door hadn't opened at that moment, nearly hitting him.  Out stepped Myriad, in a white shirt, dark blue pants, and of course, one of her signature scarves.  This time, a sky blue one, with sliver embroidery.  She carried a stack of books, that was clearly too heavy, as her arms shook slightly with the weight.  The moment she set eyes of Grillby, her features flooded with relief.  
  
     "Grillby,"  she said warmly.  "So nice to see you."  
  
     "You too, Myriad."  Taking the opportunity, Grillby gently swept half of the books out of her arms.  
  
     Myriad gave him a grateful smile.  "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.  "I know this is asking a lot.  But would  you mind helping me get these back to my house?"  
  
     "Not at all."  Grillby assured her.  "About how far away do you live?"  
  
     "Only a couple minutes away."  Adjusting the books, so the pile leaned against her chest, Myriad turned to go... And promptly ran into Fracture.  The books toppled out of her arms.  And Myriad jumped back with a squeak of shock.  
  
     For that second, Grillby thought Myriad would turn tail and run at the sight of a, "Dark creature."  
  
     But, Myriad surprised Grillby.  Instead of fleeing, like Grillby expected, the skeleton dropped to her knee in front of the blaster.  She stuck both hands on either side of Fracture's skull, and started petting him.  
  
     "He's so cute!"  She gushed.  "What's his name?"  
  
     "Uh, Fracture."  Grillby answered, awed, when Fracture, who was obviously enjoying the attention, sat back on his haunches to give Myriad a better angle.  
  
     "I can see why."  Myriad said, giving Fracture's splintered snout a look.  "Did that hurt, baby?"  She cooed, rubbing her fingers down the bone, avoiding the cracks.  
  
     "I don't think he was quite sentient when he sustained those."  Grillby muttered.  "And don't you need to get these books to your house?"  He added in a louder voice.  
  
     "Oh, yes."  Myriad scrambled to pick up the fallen books.  Ignoring Fracture's discontented grunt at her stopping.  
  
     "Ready!"  Myriad announced, the books once more in her grip.  Grillby nodded, and the two set off, Myriad in the lead.  
  
     Fracture trailed behind the two, eyes occasionally flicking to the west.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
       Myriad's house was on the corner of the street.  It was a two stories, and made entirely of green brick.  
  
     Myriad fished a key out of her pockets with one hand, balancing the books on her knee.  Wobbling over to the door, she pushed the key in the keyhole with a little more force than strictly needed.  She turned the key, and shoved the door open with her shoulder.  
  
     Following Myriad, Grillby and Fracture headed inside the house.  
  
     The inside was as green as the outside.  The walls, the furniture, even the floor was a rich forest green.  Books were everywhere.  Ironically, as far as Grillby could see, there weren't any bookshelves.  Instead, stacks of books and papers were everywhere, against the wall, on the table, and filling the occasional chair.  
  
     "You can sit over there."  Myriad told Grillby, pointing him to the empty sofa.  Dropping the books on the table, Grillby sat down on the soft green fabric.  watching as Fracture made himself comfortable under the table, curling himself around one of the table legs.  
  
     Myriad set the books down, turning to face Grillby with a smile.  "Would you like something to eat?"  She asked.  
  
     "If that's alrigh-"  
  
     "MOM!"  
  
    Grillby jumped in surprise, as a young monster came bounding out of the other room.  He was a young skeleton slightly pudgy (somehow)  with a wide grin stretched across his face.  The little skeleton... Sans, if Grillby remembered correctly, ran over to Myriad.  
  
     "Mom," he said, pulling on her pants leg, "mom, who's that."  
  
     "That,"  Myriad said pointing to the fire monster.  "Is Grillby.  He's a good friend of mine."  
  
     "Is he an elemental?"  Sans asked excitedly.  
  
     Myriad chuckled, amused by her son's antics.  "Why don't you ask him yourself, Sans?"  
  
     Sans peeked shyly at Grillby, appearing to be mulling it over.  After a moment or so of consideration, the young monster made his choice, approaching Grillby skeptically.  
  
      "Are you an elemental?"  He asked.  
  
     "Yes I am,"  Grillby answered with a laugh.  "A fire elemental."  
  
     "Cool!"  Sans rushed over with new found enthusiasm.  He jumped up onto the couch next to Grillby, looking up at the elemental with admiration.  
  
     "Can you set anything on fire?  Are your flames made of magic, or just plain fire?  What happened to your eye?  Do you have a mouth?"  
  
     Grillby, overwhelmed with the amount of questions, glanced over at Myriad for help.  But the skeleton simply giggled, and walked out of the room, into the kitchen. Presumably, to make something to eat.  
  
     Time flew by.  Sans had an almost impossible amount of questions about elementals.  Some of which, Grillby didn't know himself.  Grillby could hear pots clanging from the kitchen, and the smell of bread, freshly out of the oven, wafted into the room.  
  
     Every time Grillby looked at Fracture, the blaster was blankly staring at the wall, unmoving.  That behavior was starting to unnerve him.  
  
     Grillby wasn't sure how much time passed.  Maybe an hour?  Maybe two hours?  The only way to tell time, a tall grandfather clock.  Was broken, its hands permanently stuck on two-thirty.  
  
     He supposed he needed to get back to the lioness soon.  But talking to Sans was actually pretty fun.  
  
     "-yeah, but Papyrus was really tired after this morning.  So he's taking a nap.  You could say he's.  Bone weary!"  
  
     Sans giggled uncontrollably at his own bad pun, snickering into his hands.  Grillby allowed a short chuckle, not knowing it encouraged the young monster to make more jokes.  
  
     "Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"  Grillby raised an eyebrow, and a groan could be heard from the other room.  Sans clears his throat, preparing to tell another joke, or pun.  But the slamming of the front door cut him off.  
  
     Sans's smile shrunk.  His delighted expression replaced with one of terror.  He leapt off the couch, and was out of the room in five seconds flat.  
  
     Soon the object of the child's terror stomped his way into the room.  He was another skeleton, tall and slender, but with no orbs of white in his eye sockets.  Instead, both holes just glowed an eerie orange.  He was dressed in a simple black shirt, and pants.  With a brown bag slung over his back.  The skeleton stared at Grillby, trying to comprehend the situation.  Without warning, the orange glow from his eye sockets flickered, then bled into a deep crimson red.  He muttered something, that Grillby managed to hear as, "That Bitch."  
  
     Then, he was off.  Stomping into the kitchen.  Grillby barely had time to react, before a crash sounded from the other room, followed by a cry of pain.  
  
     "YOU LIITLE SLUT!"  A voice yelled.  "I COME HOME, AND YOUR HERE CHEATING ON ME! YOU WHORE!  Another crash, and another cry of pain sounded.  
  
      Grillby was on his feet at that point.  He was about to rush in, but stopped when Myriad stumbled out.  She was grim faced, and holding her arm at an awkward angle.  
  
     "Grillby, you need to go."  She told him.  "You need to go, now."  
  
     "But,"  Grillby protested.  
  
     Myriad's eyes switched to blue.  "YOU NEED TO LEAVE!"  She shouted.  "I'll be fine.  Just go."  
  
     When Grillby didn't move from his spot, Myriad grabbed his shoulders, and physically shoved him towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."  She whispered, pushing him the rest of the distance out of the house.  
  
     The door slammed, hard in Grillby's face, leaving him helpless on the doorstep.  
  
     Shocked, and horrified at what he had just seen, Grillby banged on the door a couple times, before slumping to the ground.  His suspicions had been correct.  Myriad was being abused.  Grillby dropped his head into his hands.  Why hadn't he put up more of a fight while he was inside?  Now he couldn't get back inside, unless he did something drastic, and dangerous.  _Like breaking down the door._  
  
      Deciding, that if he heard anything too distressing from outside he would break down the door, Grillby leant his back against the green dyed wood.  
  
     Clack.  
  
     Grillby peered to the side to see Fracture, once again, staring off into the distance.  Right then, it occurred to Grillby that Fracture was always staring in the same direction, west.  
  
      He hummed, remembering the note Eis had written

 

                                                                                     

                                                                                Dear Grillby, or Gaster, whoever Fracture finds first.  
  
    

 

  Grillby, or Gaster.  And Fracture had found, Grillby.  "Hey, Fracture!"  Grillby called.  The blaster perked up, waging his tail.  
  
       "Where's Gaster?"  Grillby asked.  
  
     The blaster paused, his tail stilling.  The inside of Fracture's ribcage began to glow purple.  At the same time, his eyes stopped glowing, the purple dulling till it was a pitch black.  Fracture thrusted his head to the west.  Indicating that's where they should go.  
  
     Grillby's soul soared.  He had a lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a lead on Gaster! Next chapter will have Gaster in it, I promise.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a comment down below.


	24. Preparation

  _Nine, ten, eleven, twelve._   Gaster breathed in deeply, trying to keep from screaming.   Reciting numbers over and over in his head seemed to distract him from the pain.  
  
     A jolt of agony coursed through his arm, starting from his hand.  The bastards had taken off the bandages around his hand, and had taken to damaging it further.  The holes, originally, were quite small.  About the size of a bottle cap.  The result of a spell gone wrong, in the heat of battle.  But his torturer, a squat, pudgy man with greying brown hair, and a limp in his left leg.  Had taken a carving knife, and every day whittled away at the wound.  Cutting pieces of bone away, slowly, meticulously, until the holes made up most of Gaster's palm.  
  
     Looking to the side of the wooden chair he was chained to, Gaster could see the metal tray that held the bone shavings.  He jerked away from the sight, which quickly turned into a wince.  He couldn't even move, due to the countless cracks, and breaks in his ribcage.  
  
     At the moment, Gaster was in a rare rest period.  Higus had gone to take care of something.  And along with him went the torturer.  Gaster's mind was hazy with pain, but awake enough to count up to twenty over and over again.  
  
     His foot was giving him the most grief, having been broken two days ago.  Or at least, Gaster thought it was two days ago.  He had long since lost track of time in the dark dungeon, but estimated he'd been in captivity around a week.  Taking a long rattling breath, Gaster concentrated on imagining more pleasant thoughts.  _Fresh air, flowers, science, falcons, Grillby._  
  
     "Grillby."  Gaster whispered aloud.  
  
     The skeleton's thoughts lingered on the elemental's face, his touch, their mouths pressed together in a kiss.  Gaster felt a warm blush creep onto his cheekbones.  Only two days into his captivity, Gaster had discovered he had a soul bond with Grillby.  The feeling of depression when separated, and the brief thoughts he heard sometimes, that weren't his own, confirmed it.  The thoughts were always a comfort, no matter how short, or without reference they were.  
  
     The thought that Gaster clung to the most was, _I'll find you, Gaster._   It brought a warmth to his soul like no other.  Another thought, that more interested Gaster than anything, was _I hope Myriad will be ok._ he had heard that one this morning.  The name Myriad sounded familiar, but Gaster just couldn't place it while his mind was in that painful fog.  
  
     Gaster smiled slightly when the memory of kissing Grillby returned.  He knew that kiss meant little to nothing in the eyes of Grillby, but all he wanted to was bring the monster so closely bonded to his soul, into an embrace.  
  
     "I'm impressed you can still smile, in spite of your pain, monster."  
  
     In walked Higus, but without the squat man at his side.  
  
     Gaster let his smile drop, but stared at Higus with hard eyes.  Higus chuckled.  
  
     "Don't stop now.  You'll need that positive attitude for what I have in store for you."  
  
     "My Lord!"  The squat man stumbled into the room, that same carving knife in his hand.  "Master Gartner, and Mistress Kelene are here to see you."  
  
     Higus grimaced, "tell them I can't see them at the moment.  
  
     The torturer shifted nervously, "My, Lord.  They insisted they see you immediately."  
  
     "Fine."  Higus growled.  "Send them down here."  
  
     "Here?"  The man glanced at Gaster.  "Are you sure?"  
  
     "Just do it!"  
  
     The man scurried off like a rat faced with a dangerous predator.  Squealing, "yes My Lord!"  As he ran.  
  
     "You're lucky, monster."  Higus said with a smirk.  "You get a couple more minutes free of new pain.  
  
      It didn't take long for the two Mages to arrive in the dungeon.   Kelene was a woman in her mid-thirties.  she was short and thin, with a huge bust.  Her face was weathered, And her yellow eyes displayed only intense hatred.  Her short hair was dark blond, streaked brown, and dyed black at the tips.  
  
     Gartner was a man in his mid-forties.  He was tall and muscular, with dark brown skin.  He had a smooth bald head, and a scruffy black beard, speckled with grey.  His face remained emotionless, but his yellow eyes stared at Higus with dislike.  
  
     Both wore similar clothing, a simple shirt and pants with black boots, and traveling cloaks.  Though Gartner's cloak was green, and Kelene's was brown.  
  
     They stood in the doorway of the cell, faces twisting in disgust at the sight of Gaster.  
  
     "What the hell, Higus!"  Kelene spat.  "You brought us to a torture room?"  
  
     Higus's smile was sickly sweet.  "Brought you?  I didn't bring you anywhere.  You chose to travel to my castle without calling ahead, I just happened to be down here when you needed to see me."  
  
     Gartner's eyebrow twitched, but otherwise, he remained impassive.  
  
     Kelene glared at Higus.  "You act like torturing another being is nothing."  
  
     "It is nothing."  Higus walked closer, leaning into Kelene's face.  "Monsters are filthy creatures, abominations not worthy of mercy.  And this particular monster has committed a grave crime."  Higus leaned closer, bending down mockingly.  "But of course you would have problems with this.  You, who won't even fight for her species.  You, who is attracted to the enemy."  He hissed. "Dirty monster fucker!"  
  
     Kelene lunged forward, fist clenched.  But before she could land a blow on Higus, Gartner caught her shoulder, dragging her back.  
  
     "Higus,"  he said calmly.  "If you think simple insults will drive us away, you are sorely mistaken.  For we have a message from the king.  Besides, your insults aren't even valid.  Kelene married Nolis five years before the war, before monsters were considered our enemies.  So I don't think that counts as being attracted to the enemy."  
  
     Higus sneered.  "Of course you'd see nothing wrong with it, Gartner.  The fag defends the monster fucker."  
  
     "I'm bisexual actually.  Or do you not remember?"  Gartner said calmly.  "We trained together from child to adulthood, Higus.  Do you really think that year old jab would still affect me?"  
  
     The two stood still, staring one another in the eye, daring the other to look away first.  In the end, it was Higus  who broke eye contact first, face twitching in annoyance.  
  
     "Whatever you have to say, you can tell me upstairs.  I grow weary of the dim light in this cell."  With that said, Higus stalked out the room, Kelene on his tail.  
  
     Gartner remained behind, face still calm and serene.  Once the footsteps of the two Mages faded from earshot, he made his move.  
  
     "Gaster!"  He said, his emotionless facade falling into a sad smile.  "It is good to see you old friend.  If only the circumstances were not so dire."  
  
     "If only."  Gaster returned the smile with one of his own.  "How long has it been, Gartner?  Six, seven years?"  
  
     "Eight."  The Mage walked closer.  "Tell me my friend.  What have you done to end up here."  
  
     "Apparently, I kidnapped Higus's daughter.  And he wants. Information I am not willing to give."  
  
     Gartner's raised a single bushy eyebrow.  "Ellipse?"  
  
     "If that is her name, yes."  
  
     "Then why not simply tell Higus where his daughter is.  He might cut you some slack."  
  
     Gaster shook his head, then winced.  "I can't."  
  
     Gartner's eyebrow rose higher.  "Didn't fancy you a family monster."  
  
  
     The Mage sighed heavily.  "I'm honestly surprised Higus hasn't recognized you.  He's visited Lunaris so many times, and you've always been around King Asgore."  
  
     Gaster chuckled.  "Thank goodness for small mercies."  
  
     Gartner's face grew serious.  "Gaster, you understand I can't help you now, as it would be considered a crime."  Gartner paused, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.  "But nobody would know if I a spread a rumor about your whereabouts to any individuals.  Do you have a preference on who that individual should be?"  
  
     Gaster grinned, his eyes flickering purple.  "Gartner my friend, I thought you would never ask."  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      "Heel!"  
  
     Fracture skidded to a stop, his claws screeching against the stone pavement.  The blaster turned to look at his master, tail wagging.  
  
     Grillby caught up to the blaster quickly, "You'll heel, but  
you won't stay?"  Grillby muttered to himself.  
  
      Fracture sat down, letting his tongue hang out in a pant.  His eyes peering at Grillby curiously.  
  
     "Tired now, are you?"  
  
      The two of them stood outside the only shop Grillby could find that sold horses.  
  
      It was wonderful that Fracture knew where Gaster was, but the issue was that Grillby didn't know how far away Gaster was.  He could be half way across the world for all Grillby knew.  Thus, buying a form of transportation seemed to be the best form of action.  
  
     The shop was the most out of place building Grillby had seen yet.  It was a literal barn.  Made from white and red painted wood.  The shop had no title or name, just a sign in the front window that read, 'buy horses.'  
  
     Grillby automatically went to tell Fracture to stay, but stopped, thinking better of it.  Opening the door, he held it open for Fracture, inviting the blaster inside.  
  
     Fracture stared at Grillby, his purple eyes glowed brighter,  ever so slightly.  Then, without further hesitation, he strolled over to the side of the shop and fell back onto his haunches.  The blaster slid his front legs forward, so he was laying down, then rotated, ending up on his side, back against the building.  
  
     "Really?"  Grillby asked with exasperation.  
  
     In response, Fracture wagged his tail twice, letting it thump resoundingly against the stone.  
  
       _Don't question good fortune._ Grillby chided himself, as he walked into the shop, the door falling shut behind him.  
  
    The inside of the shop was just as barn-like as the outside.  Pens of horses were everywhere, each pen holding one to two horses, depending on their size.  The floor was rough wood, worn from years of hooves and shoes passing by.  At the back of the shop Grillby could see bales of hay stacked up, and bags of horse feed.  The only thing that wasn't barn -like was the counter at the front of the shop.  It was wood, as rough as the floor, papers coated the surface, with prices, and different orders written on them.  At the very edge of the counter, Grillby noticed and small copper bell, with the words 'ring me for help', painted on in black ink.  
  
     Taking the initiative, Grillby tapped the top of the bell.  It tinkled softly, the delicate noise filling the shop.  
  
     "Coming!"  Came a voice from the back of the shop.  The pattering of footsteps brought Grillby's attention to a door behind the farthest pen.  It flew open, and out stepped a tree sprite monster, a tree nymph-no he was male, so tree spirit to be exact.  Males tree sprites were called tree spirits, and female were called tree nymphs.  
  
     Tree sprites were sort of like earth elementals, but not.  They looked quite similar, but unlike earth elementals, tree spirits had a bound life force.  Their entire being was connected to tree.  
  
     It was once believed that when you cut down a tree, you killed a tree sprite.  That myth was later disproved, when a tree sprite revealed that they keep their trees safely potted, and in their houses'.  
  
     This tree spirit was tall and thin with green skin.  His equally green hair, looked as though it was made of wide leaves, that jutted out from the center of his head.  _Like a_ _palm tree._ Grillby thought.  
  
     He was dressed in blue overalls smeared with a brown substance Grillby didn't want think about.  Around his neck, tied at the base, was a grimy red bandanna. And atop his head, he wore a floppy straw hat, that didn't quite fit due to his pointy hair.  
  
     "What can I do fer ya?"  He asked with a friendly smile that showed his moss green teeth.  
  
     "I need a horse."  
  
     "Sure thing!"  The Tree spirit exclaimed.  He walked over to the counter where Grillby was.  With the ease of someone who had done this hundreds of times, he grabbed a sheet of paper off the counter, and a pen a drawer, then looked to Grillby.  
  
     "What kind of horse ya need?  Working, traveling, show?"  
  
     "Traveling."  Grillby confirmed, then watched as the tree spirit wrote something down.  
  
     "Do ya need a pack horse, or something ta get ya where your going fast?"  
  
     "Fast."  
  
    "Got any preference on gender?"  
  
     "No."  
  
     Setting down his pen, the tree spirit gestured for Grillby to follow him.  "I got just the horse your looking fer."  He lead Grillby to the a group of pens lined up one after another.  The pen which the tree spirit showed Grillby to, held a jet black Arabian horse mare.  
  
     "Her name's, Jacks."  He stated proudly.  
  
     Jacks whined softly, throwing her head to the side.  The tree spirit ran a hand down her flank, shushing her.  
  
     "She can't carry a lot.  You, and a couple bags at most.  But she's one of the fastest horses I have.  
  
     Grillby nodded, "I'll take her."  
  
     "Great!"  The tree spirit started back towards the counter.  "Can ya ride bareback, or would ya like ta buy a saddle?"  
  
     Grillby's memory flashed back to when they had ridden bareback on the 'Horses' Eis summoned.  
  
     "You know what?"  He said slowly, "I'll buy a saddle."  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      Grillby stood in front of the lioness monster for what he knew was the last time.  He would have to kill her.  He couldn't leave her alone, if he was gone for too long she would starve to death.  And he couldn't let her go free, not after the crimes she had commited.  Not for fear that she would warn her masters about his coming.  Or harm either of the children.  No, she would have to go tonight.  
  
     He had spent the entire day making preparations for the rescue.  Everything was ready, except for two tasks.  One was to leave Siren, Editt, and Bell a note.  Because, Grillby doubted he could tell them in person.  It was selfish, yes.  But, if his plan succeeded, he would come back to Russh with Gaster.  
  
      _Gaster._ Grillby shuddered.  Throughout the day he'd had flashbacks to their kiss.  And regret flooded through him every time.  He had pushed Gaster away to make the pain easier should Gaster ever die, or disappear.  Now, Gaster had disappeared, and all Grillby felt was regret at not taking a chance at a relationship with Gaster.  He remembered the look of disappointment, then acceptance when he told Gaster he just wanted to be friends.  
  
     "Are you going to kill me  tonight?"  
  
     Grillby's attention focused on the lioness once more.  "How did you know?"  
  
     She snorted loudly.  "How could I not tell.  The look in your eyes scream murder."  
  
     Both went quiet at her last word.  Murder seemed to echo in the room, bouncing off the walls.  Tonight, Grillby would have to end the lioness's life.  
  
     "Tell me."  The lioness said, her words contrasting against the echoes of murder.  "Who was the first human you ever killed?"  
  
     "Why do you want to know?" Grillby demanded.  
  
     "Just, curious.  C'mon grant me one last wish.  A little knowledge before my death couldn't hurt."  
  
     Grillby's eyes narrowed suspiciously, assessing any possible motives the lioness might have.  After a moment, he decided there was no danger in telling the story.  Besides, he needed to get it off his chest.  Taking a breath, Grillby started talking, his voice low and somber.  
  
     ". . .A child.  My niece's friend.  He was actually a wonderful sweet child before the war.  He was polite, friendly, funny, a very close friend of my niece.  Once the war started he started hearing nasty comments about monsters, and got the great idea to be a knight.  You know, slay all the evil monsters."  Grillby's shoulders drooped.  "The next time he came to see her, he brought a bucket of water, and tossed it at her.  Luckily I was nearby when it happened.  I shot a stream of flames to evaporate the water. . . But the fire went further than I intended.  He. . . he didn't survive."  
  
      _["You won't hurt any other children.  Will you uncle?"  
  
_ _"Of course not Fuku.  Never again, I promise."]_  
  
    A shiver ran up Grillby's spine.  That child's scream as he was burnt alive, and Fuku's desperate plea had stuck with him.   He sometimes dreamed about that child.  When he was alive and playing with Fuku.  It wasn't the child's fault he had been fed such delusions, heard so much prejudice against monsters.  
  
     Breaking out of his thoughts, Grillby saw pity in the lioness's eyes.  He scoffed, he last thing he wanted was pity from the traitor he was about to kill.  
  
     "What about you?"  He asked, figuring it was only fair for her to share her gruesome tales as well.  
  
     "I've never killed a human."  She stated indignantly.  "I've killed anyone."  
  
     "Liar!"  Grillby snapped.  "You managed to kill an entire unit of monsters!  You're a traitor to your species."  
  
     The lioness growled, her lips curling up to reveal sharp teeth, slightly yellowed from days of no care.  "I have killed no one directly!"  she snarled, the rumbling in her chest increasing in volume.  "I have not fatally wounded anyone with my sword, my magic, my teeth, nor my claws!"  
  
     The chair started to creak as she leaned forward.  "And traitor to my species?  Ha!   My species has never been _my_ species.  You act as though all monsters are one big happy family, that they all care for one another with endless and unwavering kindness!  Well, they don't.  The only ones who ever accepted, and cared for me were humans, while monsters were the ones who hurt and degraded me!  I am no traitor.  Nor am I a murderer like you.  I consider myself human in all but appearance.  I am not a traitor for gaining information for the side I fight on. And I am not a murderer, for I have never killed anyone directly!"  
  
     Grillby stood stock still, face locked in an emotionless expression.  He had never before met a monster that didn't feel companionship to their species, except the Quislings.  But they mainly did it for money, not because they liked humans, or hated monsters.  
  
     "Burn me!"  The lioness demanded, her eyes dark with anger as well as fear and uncertainty.  "Don't just stand there and look at me as though I am some kind of enigma, some sort of puzzle to be solved.  Just burn me, damn you!"  
  
     She was crying now, tears rolling down her muzzle and onto he cold concrete floor.  
  
     "Stop... Looking at me... Like that!"  She sobbed.  "Like I'm some...outcast... Like I don't...belong.  Like I'm they did."  The tears started to flow faster, soaking the fur around her eyes.  Just kill me, I don't want this guilt anymore."  
  
     Grillby just stared.  her soul began to shatter, falling to pieces just barely contained by her magic.  "JUST, BURN ME!"  She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
     Shutting his eyes tight, Grillby threw his arm out, palming facing the lioness.  He let out a burst of flames, squeezing his eyes even tighter.  And even though he couldn't see, he knew the flames were engulfing her now, burning her to ash.  As she burned, not a single scream escaped the lioness, she just sat, and burned, accepting the inevitable.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      Grillby stumbled out of the building, knees weak.  He had killed a monster.  The guilt of killing monsters the first time had been eased by the fact that he had been in the middle of a battle.  As well as they had been traitors.  
  
     This second time left him feeling oddly empty.   He didn't feel completed from his revenge as he thought he would have.  And There was no guilt either.  No sadness, nothing, just emptiness.  The only thing he felt was hope that Gaster would soon be in his arms.  
  
     A soft whine caught Grillby's attention.  Fracture was staring at him, eyes dim.  The blaster nudged Grillby hand, the same one he had used to kill her.  When Grillby didn't respond, Fracture pressed his whole body to Grillby's side, trying to bring the elemental comfort.  
  
     "I know, boy."  Grillby said softy, rubbing a hand down Fracture's skull.  "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? First time seeing Gartner, and Kelene, and checking up on Gaster. The lioness also met her end.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, if you have the time, leave a comment.


	25. Shortcutting to danger

    Dawn approached faster than Grillby thought it would.  The yellow pink light breached the darkness of the sky, the very tip of the sun just visible.  
  
     Grillby tugged on Jacks's reins, halting the mare immediately.  As if sensing this, Fracture, who had been leading at a quick pace, stopped, turning to look at Grillby quizzically.  
  
     Throwing his leg over the saddle, Grillby slid off Jacks in one fluid motion.  Landing on the ground with a soft thump, Grillby surveyed the area.  It was an ideal rest stop,  he thought.  It had soft grass for Jacks to graze, and a small river, for her to drink.  Tethering her to a nearby tree, Grillby settled down on the grass, back against said tree.  
  
     Fracture lumbered over.  He nuzzled Grillby's arm affectionately, before curling up next to the elemental, his skull resting on Grillby's thigh.  
  
    They had been traveling for hours.  All night, really.  It was only when Jacks started to slow down, that Grillby figured they could all use a couple hours of rest.  Just as the store owner advised, Grillby hadn't brought many items along with him.  All he took was Hellblaze, Gaster's rapier, enough food to last him for days, and a flask of water. (For Gaster.)  All of the supplies, except the weapons were packed conveniently, into a single saddle bag.  
  
     Breaking off a piece of dried meat, and popping it into his open mouth, Grillby stretched his legs out into a more comfortable position.  The hissing sound of the meat incinerating in his mouth lolled him further into a sleepy daze.  The elemental rested a hand on Fracture's spine, lazily stroking up and down.  
  
     The blaster grunted, tail beginning a steady rhythm.  
  
     "Hey, Fracture?"  
  
     The blaster tilted his head to look at Grillby.  
  
     "How...how far are we from Gaster?"  
  
     The blaster's eyes flickered out.  Leaving only dead empty sockets.  Then, as soon as they had faded, the lights came back into existence.  
  
     Grillby shook his head, resuming the petting of Fracture's spine.  "I'm an idiot."  He said softly.  "Even if you do know, it's not like you can tell me."  
  
     Fracture eyes went black once more.  Sitting up, the blaster backed away from Grillby, then opened his jaws wide.  Out of the mouth filled to the brim with jagged fangs, a familiar voice began to speak.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      Siren trembled violently.  The paper clenched between her hands began to crumple and tear, as she dug her claws into it.  
  
     "Siren, are you ok?"  Editt asked, his voice shaking.  "Where's Grillby?"  
  
     Slamming the note down on the table, Siren bared her teeth.  "He left!  That's where he is!"  She snarled.  Her tail whipped and thrashed around, showing her anger as effectively as her face.  
  
      Editt gingerly picked up the note, refusing to believe Grillby had just left them.  It had to be a mistake.  Hopefully, the note would clear everything up.  
  
  
  
   **Dear, Editt and Siren.**  
  
 **I'm so sorry for this, I really am.  But as you are reading this, I am not in Russh.  I received information on Gaster's whereabouts.  It was too important for me to ignore, and currently I'm searching for him.  Please understand, I had no choice but to leave you.  Travel will be dangerous, and it's best if you two simply stay in Russh.  If all goes successful, I will return with Gaster.**  
  
 **Do not worry, I have made preparations for my departure.  I have prepaid for you to stay in the inn room for a month.  I have also left the money, and received an extra key from the front desk.  Use the money responsibly, eat well, and take care of each other.  With luck, I will be back soon.**  
  
 **With love, Grillby.**  
  
  
      Editt reread the note several times, each time hoping to find some kind of hidden meaning.  
  
     "See."  Siren spat, "he left us!"  
  
     Setting the note back down, Editt sniffled.  "He said he had full intentions of coming back."  The young monster said weakly.  "And he left to find Gaster.  He left for something important.  He didn't abandon us, he's not like your parents."  
  
     Siren blinked in surprise.  "I never said he was."  
  
     "But you're angry with him him because he left."  
  
     "Oh, Editt."  Siren said with a menacing chuckle.  "I'm not angry, I'm furious.  And not about Grillby leaving to find Gaster.  I'm furious he left without telling us in person!  Instead, he left some pathetic fucking note, because he didn't want to face us!"  Siren stomped to the other side of the room.  "And I'm not about to let him leave us out of this. We're going to figure out where he went, and when he comes back..."  Siren chuckled again.  "I  am going to clock him in the face!"  
  
     Editt frowned, "how are we going to find out where he went?"  The metal monster asked."  
  
     "Simple.  We retrace his footsteps."  Siren grabbed a red book labeled, Memory transfer off the desk.  "Starting at the library."  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      "Hello, Gaster or Grillby, whoever I'm talking to.  If you couldn't already tell from my voice, this is Eis.  If you're hearing this message, you probably said something along the lines of, I wish you could tell me.  Or, I wish Eis could tell me.  Something like that to Fracture.  Please note, this is a recording, a type of memory magic with sound instead of visuals.  So I can't directly talk to you.  I'm looking at you, fire face."  
  
     Grillby, who was just about to launch into a series of questions, snapped his mouth shut, and blushed slightly.  
  
     "Now, down to the real business.  Since you triggered this recording with a question relating to Fracture's abilities, I'll answer what I think will be most useful to you.  First of all, you're probably wondering how Fracture found you.  It's simple.  Since I made him out of your creation, Gaster, he has some of your magic inside of him.  As a result, he can track your magical signature.  And Grillby, I'm assuming you know you have a soul bond with Gaster.  If you didn't... Well, you know now.  Because of the soul bond, some of your magic is infused with Gaster's inside of Fracture.  So, of course, Fracture can track you too."  
  
     A shaky brake in the audio indicated a hurried breath.  
  
     "As for abilities.  Fracture can teleport himself, and up to four beings at a time.  He can only teleport to one of you two, or somewhere he has been once before.  For more information, press his clavicle.  Grillby, if you don't know where that is, it's the collarbone.  Gaster, if you don't know where that is, shame on you."  
  
     Eis's voice cut off, leaving Grillby to stare blankly at Fracture's collarbone.  
  
       _This is perfect!_ Grillby thought with delight.  He could use Fracture to teleport both him and Jacks straight to Gaster.  Grillby let out a whoop of joy, shooting his arms up into the air, and startling Jacks in the process.  The mare shuffled to the side clumsily, whinnying nervously.  
  
     After calming the horse, Grillby turned to Fracture.  The blaster's eyes were once more alight, staring at Grillby anxiously.  
  
     Untying Jacks's reins from the tree, Grillby led the mare over to Fracture.  He wasn't sure exactly how this was suppose to work, but he figured it couldn't be that hard.  After all, simply telling Fracture a command was usually the solution.  
  
     "Fracture," he said, finally.  "Teleport us to Gaster."  
  
     Fracture did nothing.  He looked at Grillby curiously, until the elemental felt disappointment bubble up inside of him, cold and sickening.  
  
     "Fracture," he tried again.  "Take us to Gaster."  But the blaster just remained, propped up on his haunches.  He tilted his head to the side, and whined, scratching his claws into the dirt.  
  
     "Fracture."  Grillby said, stressing the name.  The blaster whined louder, continuing his scratching at the ground.  
  
     Giving up, Grillby was about to tie jacks back up to the tree, when Fracture finally responded.  Walking slowly over, the blaster bumped his skull into Grillby's open palm.  The elemental had just enough time for confusion to set in before everything around him went dark.  The darkness surrounded him like a thick blanket, enveloping him in warmth.  
  
     The blackness seemed to move, flying backwards.  Or maybe he was flying forwards?  Grillby wasn't sure.  The only think he could see were Fracture glowing purple eyes. The only things he could feel were the blaster's rough skull, and Jacks's reins grasped tightly in hand.  A shrill hiss, like that if a snake was the only noise that could be heard in the silent darkness, leaving him uncomfortable.  
  
     Suddenly, Grillby felt a tug on his body.  The sensation stopped, like it had been jerked away.  It felt unnatural, as though they weren't suppose to stop there.  And judging by Fracture's high pitched yelp of surprise, they weren't.  
  
     Without warning, the darkness peeled away, leaving lights too bright for Grillby's eyes.  
  
     Gradually, as if gravity was beginning to remember its' job, Grillby felt his body grow heavy, until he was sure he was falling.  
  
     Grillby hit something hard... A table if the creak of wood about to break meant anything.  Two louder crashes of a horse and skeleton landing sounded on either side, followed by a shriek, and string of curses.  
  
     Not waiting for the pain to stop, Grillby forced open his eyes.  He was indeed on top of a now broken table, cracked right down the middle.  Watching him with a mixture of surprise, terror and wariness, were three humans.  
  
       One, a man with black hair and a goatee.  Another, a woman with blond hair streaked brown with black tips.  And the last, another man, with dark brown skin, a smooth bald head, and a beard.  
  
     The black haired man's mouth started to move, but Grillby couldn't hear what he was saying.  All he could hear was ringing, a result of the impact, traveling throughout his head.  
  
     When the man's face split into an ugly sneer, and his hands started to glow red, Grillby, ignoring his pain, got up, and started to run as fast as he could.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      "Siren, this is stupid."  
  
     "Shut up, Editt!"  
  
     The two young monster had made their way to the only library in the city.  Unfortunately, they had lost their lead at that point, not knowing where to go from there. Resulting in them wandering aimlessly around the building.  
  
     "You don't know where we're going."  Editt accused, "you said it would be simple."  
  
     "I didn't say that!"  Siren snapped.  Unintentionally, she spat a few flecks of poison that landed on one of the bookshelves.  Both monsters winced when the smell of burning wood began.  
  
     "Is everything ok over here?"  
  
     Walking into view, was what the two could only assume was a librarian.  She was a skeleton monster, adorned in a black long sleeved dress, that hung off her skeletal frame.  Wrapped around her neck was a silky dark green scarf, trimmed with black.  She had a tired look to her eyes, and seemed to limp, favoring her right leg to the other.  But despite what appeared to be a painful injury, she had perhaps the brightest smile either of the young monsters had ever seen.  
  
     "What are you two doing here at these hours?"  She asked, "shouldn't you children be in school?"  
  
     Siren blinked.  She had expected a question along the lines of,  "did you damage any books?" Not an inquiry about school.  
  
     Before Siren could think up a suitable lie, Editt cut in.  "Probably!"  He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
     Dropping her forehead into her palm, Siren sighed.  This search was not going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, sorry this update is so late. I recently had a lot going on. I know that's kind of a lame excuse, but yeah, that's what happened. sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter out a lot sooner.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Please, Leave a comment on your thoughts and opinions.


	26. Running to one's aid

     It turns out, having a scared horse with you when your running for your life, is quite useful.  
  
     As Grillby started running, it didn't take long for him to notice how slow he was going.  He stumbled along, constantly shaking his head to try to rid his mind of that awful ringing.  He was dizzy, disoriented.  And the sound of the man reciting a definite violent spell didn't make the situation any better.  Grillby rounded the corner of the room.  From behind, barely missing his head by millimeters, a red light hit the wall, causing the stone to crumble.  
  
     Forcing himself to go faster, Grillby shook his head sporadically, trying to focus his vision.  He could hear the man's angry curses, and a scattering of hoofs and claws.  
  
     "ETHEUM!"  
  
     That powerful word,that dangerous word was shouted at the top of the man's lungs.  The room seemed to darken from that very spell, the light from the chandelier above, dimming.  The elemental kept running.  His vision had cleared up, and he could see an exit, a single hallway leading out of the room.  
  
     Maybe it was because he was drunk on excitement about escaping the danger.  Maybe the noise was too familiar to notice right away.  Maybe it was the fact that Grillby was slightly deaf after the hard impact.  Whatever the reason, Grillby didn't notice the sound until it was ear-splitting loud.  It sounded as though a fire was crackling, which Grillby would have passed off as his own body.  But this cracking was much louder.  
  
     The sound wasn't a good sign.  At this point any being, even those who didn't have a good understanding of magic would know.  
  
     In an instant, the sound exploded, creating a burst of energy that rammed, Grillby sideways into a wall.  Pain ran through his body, and his vision grew blurry once more as he slid to the ground.  Grillby moaned in agony.  It felt as though someone had thrown water onto his body.  Out of the corner of his eye, the elemental could see the man steadily approaching,  his hands still alight with red magic.  
  
     Grillby tried to move.  To pick himself up off the ground, and continue running.  But as soon as he brought an arm under his body, he hissed in pain, falling back on his side.  
  
      _I'm sorry, Gaster._ he thought desperately.  The man was only a couple footsteps away.  Closing his eyes, Grillby waited for the man to take action.  
  
     The fire monster expected anything.  At this point he doubted anything could surprise him.  He'd seen just about everything during the time he'd spent with Gaster and the kids.  
  
     However, when the man who was just brutally beating you with some kind of magic disappears in a flash of black, and an cry of pain and alarm.  That tends to surprise you.  The black furred muscled thing that stood in place of the man whined softly, and stamped her hoof.  
  
     A groan directed Grillby to the wall diagonal from where he lay.  Sprawled against it was the man.  Cradling his head in his hands.  A splatter of blood coated the wall.  And even from the distance, and through blurry eyes.  Grillby could see the trickle of blood flowing freely from the man's forehead.  
  
     This was his chance!  Slowly, and not without several failed attempts, Grillby got to his feet.  He knew that one of his eyes was permanently messed up, and his other eye still was blurry.  
  
     Something nudged his leg gently.  Grillby looked down to see. . . white?  Blinking twice, Grillby managed to clear his vision.  Everything came back into focus, and the white thing became Fracture.  
  
     "Find Gaster."  Grillby commanded.  
  
     The blaster trotted off without hesitation.  Keeping a moderate pace, so Grillby could keep up.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      "Now, class.  Can anyone name three different types of magic?"  
  
     Immediately, a small metal hand flew up into the air.  And Siren felt her tail twitch with annoyance.  How long had they been here?  Three, four hours?"  Siren's eyes slid to the window.  Attached to the glass was a film of thin silver magic that showed how much longer they had left.  
  
     Siren groaned internally once she got her answer.  One hour.  They had been in this stupid classroom for only one goddamn hour!  
  
     "Transformation magic, Construction magic, and Necromancy!"  Editt alled out.  
  
     The teacher, a bipedal antelope monster with the dullest,  most infuriating voice in the world.  Was taken aback at the young monster's knowledge of Necromancy.  But he quickly masked his surprise with a smile and a nod, returning to the lecture without even praising Editt.  
  
     Siren felt herself snarl.  Mr... Whatever the teacher's name was, was as boring as hell.  This class was as boring as hell.  The class was comprised of a mixture of monsters and human children, varying in age.  Though Siren was sure she was one of the oldest, and Editt, one of the youngest.  
  
     This entire lesson was useless, at least to her.  Siren had been taught all of this when she was Editt's age.  Heck, Editt already knew all of the information.  It was so basic Siren was sure children younger than Editt knew most of the lesson.  
  
     Tapping her claws upon her desk, Siren glowered at the  the teacher.  _No._   She thought to herself.  'The Teacher,  Didn't feel right.  She needed as name, but she had spaced out when the teacher had presumably told the class his name.  
  
      _Stupid teacher.  With his stupid face, stupid voice, and stupid horns._ Siren paused, stopping her claw clacking.  _Horns!_ Yes, that was perfect, she thought.  With those long black upsweeping horn, it would do him justice.  Siren would call the teacher, Mr. Horns.  At least she would call him that in her head.  
  
     As Mr. Horns droned on about soul color, or something like that, Siren worked on an escape route.  She needed to get out of here, preferably with Editt.  They needed to get back to finding where Grillby went, and they needed to get back to Bell in the inn.  
  
      _Shit!  Bell!_  
  
      Siren dug her claws into the surface of the desk.  They had left, Bell, an innocent baby alone at the inn.  She had originally planned to head back to the inn after the library.  No more than an hour.  But factoring in the time it took to get to the school, and the time spent in the classroom... Siren wasn't sure how much time that was to factor, but she knew it had been too long.  
  
     Deciding to take charge of the situation, Siren raised her hand.  
  
     It took moment for Mr. Horns to notice.  When he finally did, the monster paused his boring speech with a frown.  "Yes?"  He asked, his voice still in a monotone.  
  
     "I'm not feeling well, sir.  May I go to the nurses office."  Siren blurted, than immediately panicked.  _That's the oldest excuse in the book!_ she thought worriedly.  _He'll_ _never believe me!_ Her fear was further proved when Mr. Horns gave her a skeptical look.  
  
      "You're not feeling well?"  He asked, in a deadpanned manner.  
  
     "No, sir."  
  
     Mr. Horns was silent.  Then, he let out a sigh of resignation.  "Fine."  He said.  "Nurses office is room number two, twenty-five.  
  
     Barely believing her luck, Siren jumped up from her desk, hiding a sharp tooth grin.  She bolted towards the door, stoping briefly at Editt's desk near the front.  
  
     "My brother has to use the bathroom, so I'll just take him with me."  She said in a rush.  Grabbing Editt's wrist, she hauled him up from his desk.  
  
     Mr. Horns appeared as though he wanted to protest, but Editt beat him to it.  
  
     "No I don't!"  He announced indignantly.  "You just want an excuse to-  umph!" Siren clamped a hand over Editt's mouth sharply.  
  
     "We'll just be going now."  She said with a sheepish grin.  Carefully, Siren backed out of the classroom, dragging Editt with her.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      The lower level of the castle was like a maze.  A dimly light, uncomfortably cold, mustily smelling maze.  Grillby was impossibly thankful he had Fracture to guide him.  If he was on his own, he would have gotten lost ages ago.  
  
     They turned another corner, and Grillby found himself looking back instinctively for danger.  He was worried the Mage from earlier might come back.  _Though probably_ _not._ The rational, no terrified part of his thoughts said.  The man had hit that wall pretty hard, and by now, was most likely unconscious.  
  
     Another part of his fear was that he had seen two other people when he first crashed.  But maybe they weren't Mages like that man.  After all, they hadn't tried to attack him.  
  
     Fracture took a sharp left, and Grillby skidded to a stop, turning and following the blaster.  
  
     Ahead of them was a single steel door.  Grillby's breath caught.  _The door was open,_ cracked open by mere inches.  
  
     Staring at the door, Grillby felt himself grinning like an idiot.  This was the moment.  He could feel his soul tingling with excitement.  Behind this door was, Gaster.  
  
     Fracture whined, snuffling at the door, before jumping back like he'd been shocked.  Stepping closer, Grillby noticed the runes carved into the steel.  Once again, Fracture tried to get near the door, but quickly leapt away.  
  
      _Fracture can't enter._ As Grillby realized that, another thought occurred.  If Fracture couldn't enter the room, he probably couldn't teleport into it.  At once, Fracture's behavior, and their crash landing made sense.  
  
     But now wasn't the time to dwell on such things.  He needed to get Gaster, and get out.  Steeling himself, Grillby walked closer, till he was right in front of the door, and slowly, carefully pushed it open.  As it slid inwards, the door made a sort of rattling noise, and it scraped against the stone floor.  It didn't take a lot of effort or time to do, but every moment made Grillby even more nervous.  
  
     With a final push, the door opened wide enough for Grillby to squeeze through.  
  
     The cell was small and damp, sending shivers down Grillby's body.  A single torch lit the chamber devoid of any life or joy.  In the corner was a single wooden chair, and tied to the chair was Gaster.  
  
     Grillby felt a lump in his throat, hard like coal.  It had been too long since he last saw the skeleton.  Gaster's skull, which had previously been lolling back, snapped forward, as though he could sense Grillby's presence.  (And with the soul bond, maybe he could.)  
  
     From the short distance, the elemental could see his friend's face fill with  wonder disbelief and happiness.  
  
     "Grillby?"  He croaked, his voice soft and hoarse.  
  
     All Grillby could do was nod.  Rushing to the skeleton, Grillby got an even better look at his friend.  Gaster was definitely looking worse for wear.  His skull, which had already had two cracks running down from the eyes, was even more damaged.  Cracks and made up most of his forehead region, winding their way up his skull.  His hands, which were shaking violently had literal holes in them, that made up almost his entire palm!  For a moment, Grillby nearly passed them off as before injuries, as Gaster had always wore bandages around his hands.  
  
     But when Grillby looked to the side, he saw a tray filled with bone fragments.  
  
     The simple white shirt he wore was torn to shreds.  It covered nothing, easily showing Grillby the broken and mangled ribs.  The only other injury Grillby could see was Gaster's foot, just as broken and mangled as his ribs.  
  
     "I'm getting you out of here."  Grillby told Gaster confidently, and immediately went to work on the cuffs binding Gaster to the chair.  
  
     Gaster said nothing, and Grillby didn't blame him.  Besides, the look of pure affection and longing in Gaster's expression said more than words could ever.  
  
     Five seconds in, and Grillby knew the cuffs were going to be a problem.  They were intricate, almost delicate looking.  Made from thin ropes of different metals weaver together.  With a single touch, Grillby could tell they had some sort of incantation on them.  The fire monster growled in frustration.  He had brought a small metal tool  along with him, but Grillby just couldn't manage to pick the lock.  Opting to remove them with force, Grillby got a hand hold on the right cuff, and prepared to pull.  
  
     "STOP!"  
  
     Grillby turned in alarm to see a man standing in the doorway.  He was tall bald and dark skinned, with a thick beard.  
  
     "Stop."  The man repeated.  "You don't want to do that.  
  
     "Why?"  Grillby snarled.  He peered to the side, wondering where the blaster was.  But saw Fracture simply sitting down behind the man without a care in the world.  
  
     "Those handcuffs sap magic."  The man explained.  "If you take those off by force, it could have detrimental effects on Gaster's magic flow.  Which extends to his soul and body."  
  
     Grillby frowned.  How did this man know Gaster's name?  And more importantly, why should he trust this man?  
  
     "Then what do you suggest I do?"  Grillby asked cautiously.  
  
     "I don-"  
  
     "Do it!"  Gaster interrupted.  
  
     Both man and monster looked at Gaster in surprise.  
  
     "Do it."  Gaster said.  "I don't care what happens.  If we stay and search for a key, there's a good chance neither of us will make it out of here."  Gaster gave a sad little grin.  "If I'm going to be broken in magic and body, better I be that outside a prison, right."  
  
     Grillby returned the smile.  "I guess."  He said softly, and returned his hold to the cuffs.  
  
     "Wait."  Gaster took a deep breath.  "I know I said I would respect your feelings, and all.  But in case I end up so terribly broken I can't communicate with you, there's something I need to get off my chest.  Throughout our time together, we have gotten to know one another well as friends.  I while I know you don't feel comfortable being any closer than that, I still have to tell you.  I care for you deeply, maybe even love you.  And just, thank you for caring enough to save my life that day."  
  
     Gaster paused, and gave Grillby another small smile.  "And thank you for caring enough to come save me now."  
  
     Grillby stared at Gaster in shock.  Not knowing what to say, Grillby simply opened their bond.  He let flow all the feelings of care and regret he'd been feeling since Gaster disappeared.  
  
     "I'm sorry."  He told Gaster sincerely.  "I was being selfish.  I knew how you felt about me, and I even felt the same.  I was just to scared of how I would feel if you died or disappeared.  Then you were kidnapped, and I realized pushing you away didn't help numb the grief."  
  
     Grillby leaned forward, and kissed Gaster the top of Gaster's skull gently.  "Maybe I'm still being selfish.  Denying you earlier, and only accepting when you're taken away from me.  But I care about you too, and whatever happens, I promise to try and help you through it."  
  
     Gaster closed his eyes, and a wave of pure unadulterated happiness and relief hit Grillby through the soul bond.  
  
     Sending the same feeling back to Gaster, Grillby tightened his grip, and pulled the cuff off the chair.  
  
     A convulsion racked through Gaster's frame.  The white dots of light in Gaster's eyes faded till they were barely visible, and the skeleton's lids slid closed.  
  
     Quickly, Grillby yanked off the second cuff.  A similar convulsion shot through Gaster, before he stilled, body drooping to the side.  
  
     Grillby felt the lump in his throat return, but ignored it.  The elemental scooped Gaster up into his arms, and walked out of the cell.  He passed the dark skinned man.  Finally, he reached Fracture, who whined softly.  
  
     "Fracture,"  Grillby commanded.  "Take us to Russh."  
  
     The blaster bumped his skull against Grillby's arm.  And the three were gone in a flash of purple.  
  
     From behind, Gartner watched, grim faced.  
  
     "Never thought I'd see the day, the great Higus was defeated by a horse."  
  
     Gartner smiled at his friend as she approached.  
  
     "It never occurred to you, Kelene?"  He asked with humor.  "If a recall correctly, Higus was actually allergic to horses.  It seems only right one of them would be his downfall."  
  
     Kelene chuckled.  "Wouldn't exactly call it a downfall.  He's just unconscious,  should be up in about an hour."  
  
     Gartner shrugged.  "Whatever you want to call it.  I'm just happy about the outcome, grim as it may be."  
  
     "Grim, your friend got away didn't he?  Plus you can't be blamed since you technically didn't help the prisoner.  And you're not required to help Higus in a situation such as this one."  
  
     Gartner stroked his beard thoughtfully.  "You sound rather bitter, Kelene.  And after this, he might never be the same."  
  
     "At least he has a chance of happiness, because that looked like a couple if I've ever seen one."  
  
     "Kelene, is this about your husband?"  
  
     Kelene sniffled.  "Whatever happens, we don't have a chance.  At first I was confident that once the war ended, we could live in peace.  But the with the king planning for that spell, I don't think it's possible anymore."  
  
     Gartner patted his friend on the back.  "To be honest, they have as much of a chance for happiness as you.  If you want to spend more time with your husband. then do so now.  Do what your heart tells you.  If you do not wish to work on this project, then resign from your position as one of the Great Mages.  Just beware, as long as the king has Higus to figure out the right spell. Even if the rest of us Mages object... As much as it pains me to say it, monsters will not be living among us for much longer.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession, and exposition!  
> Hope you likes the chapter. Leave a comment on your thoughts!


	27. If you can't hear me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of what happened to Gaster.

 Landing was much smoother the second time around.  Instead of a horrible crash landing, with enemies waiting for him at the end, Grillby stepped of the teleportation easily.  It was like walking out of a dark tunnel, simple, but a bit jarring.  
  
     The room was just as Grillby remembered.  _It's not like it would change in the one day I've been away._ He thought humorlessly.  
  
     He glanced down at Gaster, still unconscious in his arms.  Walking forward to the unmade bed, Grillby gently placed Gaster down.  Arranging the skeleton, into the middle of the bed, Grillby grimaced.  Somehow, Gaster looked even worse spread out on the bed.  His foot lay at an unnatural angle, and the breaks were more pronounced in the sun that filtered through the window.  His ribs showed through the scraps of shirt still left on his body.  
  
      _And oh... His ribs!_   In the time of escape, he hadn't spent long looking at Gaster's ribs.  But now, he could see them head on.  And... oh dear magic, they looked bad.  Grillby was almost glad Gaster was unconscious.  
  
     The first three pairs of ribs were crushed inward, as if someone had hit, and slammed them over and over until they gave way and collapsed.  The next five pairs were cracked.  Fissures covered each individually.  
  
     The next three pairs were cracked even worse.  They were so bad, Grillby wasn't sure how they were so damaged without being entirely shattered.  
  
     And the last pair... There was no last pair, only stubs.  Grillby gawked with horror.  Gaster only had twenty-two ribs.  The skeleton should have had twenty-four.  All skeleton monsters had twenty-four ribs, all humans had twenty-four ribs!   But here Gaster was with only twenty-two ribs, and two remains of bone with jagged ends.  
  
     Calming himself, in order not to set the room ablaze, Grillby ran a hand down his face.  There were no disposable monsters around he could kill for magic.   He needed professional help this time.  
  
     Making a mental checklist in his head, Grillby started to name the things he had to do, in the importance he had to do them.  
  
    _(1.  Locate a nearby medical store, and get advise from a professional._  
  
 _(2.  Find the kids.  It's still morning, so they might be having a late breakfast._  
  
 _(3.  Figure out the closest city, and the fastest way to get there.  It's best if we leave Russh as fast as possible._  
  
      Nodding to himself, Grillby turned to Fracture.  
  
     "Watch, Gaster."  He told the blaster.  "I'll be backs soon."  The elemental rushed towards the door.  Grabbing the handle, he flung it open, then stopped.  Backtracking, Grillby stepped inside the room, and started towards the dresser.  
  
     He had left it there, he knew he had.  Scanning the wood, he quickly found what he was searching for.  A sleek black, white bordered card that read 'Ringed Tails Medicinal Store.'  Turning it, Grillby found the address on the back.  Tucking the card into his pocket, Grillby jogged back out the open door.  
  
     "Watch him."  He told the blaster again, before shutting the door and bounding down the hallway to the stairs.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      Ringed Tails was a small bleach white rectangular building nestled between two taller red brick houses.  The only decoration the building had was a sign, and a single horizontal black line painted a across the shop.  
  
     Opening the clear glass door, Grillby stepped inside.  The shop was filled with rows of white shelves stacked with medicine bottles, boxes, and bags of herbs.  Up front was black counter, and sitting at the counter was a familiar monster.  
  
     "Grillby!"  Jessie called out warmly.  "Glad you made out of there ok.  Did you come in to get that eye checked out?"  
  
     Approaching the monster, Grillby shook his head.  "Actually I came for a friend."  He said quietly.  
  
     Jessie's ear twitched, and the monster leaned forward curiously.  "A friend?  What type of monster are they?"  
  
     "A skeleton."  Grillby answered.  
  
     "Hmm."  Jessie's ear twitched again, this time more noticeably.  "Skeletons can be tricky."  Jessie said slowly. "Since they don't have any flesh, they rely purely on their magic to heal.  Usually you can only speed up the healing process with magic donations.  But otherwise you just have to trust their magic flow.  
  
    

 

 ["Those handcuffs sap magic.  If you take those off by force, it could have detrimental effects on Gaster's magic flow.]  
  
   

 

   Grillby flinched at the memory of the dark skinned man shouting at him not to remove the cuffs.  But he had removed them, and now Gaster's magic flow was potentially ruined.  A wave of guilt hit him like a fist to the gut, and Grillby had to resist the urge to stare at the floor.  
  
     "What?"  The question was sharp and accusing.  Realizing, Jessie must have seen his flinch, Grillby gave an explanation.  
  
     "I'm almost certain,"  He said softly, "that my friend's magic flow is damaged."  
  
     Jessie swore under their breath, red fur bristling.  "You need to tell me exactly what happened!"  They said, face serious.  "Treatment is different depending on the situation."  
  
     "Remember the night when we were in the Golden Ram?"  
  
     "Yes."  Jessie answered, prompting, Grillby on with a wave of their paw.  
  
     "Well,"  Grillby continued.  "That night my friend was taken captive.  I didn't see him for another week.  Eventually I found him, but he had many cracks and breaks in his body.  In addition, he had on handcuffs that apparently drained magic."  Grillby took another breath.  "We didn't have the time to find the key, so I removed them forcefully... And well... he's still unconscious and injured."  
  
     Jessie stared at the elemental, disbelief clear on their face.  "Are you sure they drained magic?"  They asked weakly.  
  
     Grillby nodded grimly.  
  
     Sighing, Jessie rapped their dull claws on the counter top.  "This is a serious problem."  The monster said gravely.  "Monsters that rely heavily on their magic, such as skeletons, ghouls, metallics can absolutely not survive long with magic flow problems, much less if they're already injured.  They require the magic to keep their body running properly, much like blood in humans."  
  
     "I get it!"  Grillby cried, "it's a problem!  What can I do to correct it?"  
  
     Jessie frowned, appearing thoughtful.  "Do you of anyone intimated bonded to your friend?"  
  
     "I-intimately bonded?"  Grillby spluttered.  
  
     "You do know what a soul bond is, right?"  Jessie asked.  
  
     "O-of course I do!"  Grillby rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
      Jessie snorted.  "Everything about you radiates embarrassment.  Do you really find your friend's love life that troubling?"  
  
     "N-no!  It's not that.  I-it's just, well..."  
  
     A smile slowly crept across Jessie's face.  "Oh."  Jessie said with a smirk in their voice.  "So he's _that_ kind of friend."  
  
     Grillby felt his flames heat up considerably.  Jessie was still smiling at him, their ringed tail swishing back and forth.  
  
     "Can you just tell me what this has to do with healing my friend?"  Grillby finally muttered.  
  
     Jessie's smile didn't diminish in the slightest.  The red monster ducked below the counter, disappearing entirely from view.  Seconds later, they popped back up, holding a blue bottle of some kind.  
  
     "Tell me," Jessie said, "how far have you and your partner gone?"  
  
     "Excuse me?"  Grillby asked, taken aback.  
  
     "I'm asking if you've had soul sex yet."  Jessie deadpanned.  
  
     When Grillby only stared at the red monster, Jessie sighed.  "Monsters seem to forget that soul sex was once used as a method of healing.  By touching the souls together, you can transfer magic, and it's a lot safer than magic donation."  
  
     Grillby cocked his head.  "Why?"  
  
     "Do you remember the dark days of The Capital?  Around the middle of Asgore's Grandfather's rule."  
  
     That did sound familiar.  Grillby recalled a lesson about that subject in school.  Something about high rates of crime, public executions, and higher class citizens abusing their power over the poor.  Grillby dipped his head in acknowledge.  
  
     "In the dark days."  Jessie continued.  "When criminals were caught, they were almost always killed, no matter how terrible, or harmless the transgression.  Power hungry knights, lords and ladies often took the magic of the dead criminals for themselves.  This was technically the first case of magic donation, but it was by force.  
  
     "And, it's not safe?"  Grillby suddenly felt sick.  Gaster had told him that the stolen magic would help.  Grillby had killed those monster to heal, Gaster, not hurt him.  
  
     "Some magic is not compatible with certain souls.  So no, it's not always safe."  Jessie brushed a lock of fur away from their eyes.  "When non-compatible magic is added to a monster, that monster will end up using even more magic to dispel it.  That's especially dangerous when said monster already has magic depletion.  They could end up using their remaining magic to get rid of the non-compatible magic, and dust themselves."  
  
     Grillby felt a painful lump beginning to form in his throat.  
  
     The lock of fur swung back into Jessie's face.  Huffing, the monster brushed the lock back once more.  After making sure the fur was secure, Jessie continued talking.  
  
     "Soul sex is actually quite unpleasant to preform with a monster that's magic is non-compatible with yours'.  As a result, it 's pretty simple to figure out your compatibility right at the beginning, unlike donation."  
  
     Jessie smiled, showing their small sharp canines.  "Skeletons are notoriously picky about what monsters they love.  In fact, skeletons rely so much on the soul bond with their significant other that I've never heard of a skeleton marrying a human, or monster with non-compatible magic.  And by the way you're clutching your shirt like that, I already suspect you have a soul bond with this skeleton."  
  
     Not waiting for Grillby to respond, Jessie shoved the bottle at the elemental.  "Pain killers."  They explained.  "Give him two pills a day, once in the morning, once in the evening.  It should relieve the pain of broken bones.  As for his magic flow.  If you're lucky, his flow is only cut off in one place.  That may cause disabilities, but is ultimately the best case scenario.  Worst case scenario, his soul will stop generating its own magic altogether.  You'll have to transfer it to him daily, and keep him from using any spells for at least a year."  
  
     "I-I understand."  Grillby croaked.  The elemental reached into his pocket, finding the money to pay for the medicine.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      _The pain is bearable._  
  
      This was the first thought that came to the skeleton.  
  
      _Why is the pain bearable?_   Was the second.  
  
     Blinking owlishly, Gaster brushed off the heavy feeling of sleep from his eye sockets.  Slowly, the Skeleton sat up, resting his back against the pillows.  Everything was numb, and his sight was foggy.  It was odd... Like he wasn't awake... Like he was dreaming.  Noticing the covers weren't hiding his body, Gaster snuck a look at his broken left foot.  Groaning at the sight of it, Gaster let his head fall back to the pillows.  
  
      _Where is Grillby?_ This third thought was the clearest yet.  Where was Grillby?  Swinging his legs to the edge of the bed, Gaster took another look around.  Where were the kids for that matter?  
  
     Reasoning that they were in the other room, or out somewhere with Grillby, Gaster took a risk.  Grasping the pole of the headboard, Gaster planted his uninjured foot on the ground, and hoisted himself up.  Oddly enough, he could still feel no pain, just numbness.  
  
     It wasn't right.  It didn't make sense.  Gaster knew he had a broken foot, mangled ribs, a cracked skull, and holes in his hands.  Something should have been hurting!  Maybe he was dreaming after all.  That was a good enough explanation for him.  
  
      _Maybe, just maybe._   Yes, maybe he was dreaming, and experiment was a good place to start.  Setting down his injured right foot, Gaster attempted to take a step.  
  
     And suddenly it didn't seem like a dream anymore.  Pain, took it's rightful place in Gaster body, and before the skeleton knew what was happening, he was falling.  Gaster fell to the ground with a sickening thud, letting out a cry of pain when he landed.  
  
     Only... It wasn't a cry of pain.  The sound that came out of Gaster's mouth, was a high pitched gurgling noise.  Horrified, and in terrible pain, Gaster tried to call out for Grillby.  
  
     This time a low crackling noise was all that escaped.  Confused, Gaster tired to call again, but the gurgling noise reoccurred.  The skeleton kept on attempting to talk, but the right words never came out, instead, meaningless sounds.  
  
     A soft whine distracted Gaster from his intense pain and terror.  Lifting his head, Gaster found himself staring at one of his own creations, only alive.  The blaster nudged him gently, and Gaster couldn't move if he wanted.  The blaster whined again, licking Gaster's face comfortingly.  
  
     Sure that the creature meant no harm, Gaster allowed himself to relax onto the floor.  It was uncomfortable, sprawled on his side with his legs at awkward angles.  But it was easier to stay down rather than try to climb back onto the bed.  
  
     Gaster sighed, which, not to his surprise, didn't sound like a sigh.  Instead what came out was like a whoosh of air that dissolved into a crackle.  
  
     The blaster slid down from its' haunches onto its' belly, resting its' skull next to Gaster's shoulder.  
  
     Gaster wasn't sure how long how lay there.  The pain became numb once more, but Gaster didn't want to temp fate by trying to move.  He dozed off a number of times, but for how long escaped him.  The best way he had for passing time was reciting scientific formulas, random songs and poems inside his head.  
  
    

_~Once in the pond, sat three little imps.  Hopping and splashing about._   
  
_Everyday they would sing, they would bounce they would_   
_play.  Till the morning flew away, and night came to stay._   
  


_Once in a pond, the very same as the first.  Was a troll_

_that hogged a stone.  He grumped and he griped, he yapped and he_

_snapped_ _at all who dared to come close._   
  


_For who, he asked, would be crazy enough try and take my stone.  He mocked those_

_who stood, who stayed, who watched, smiling and laughing about.  Till one little imp,_

_the bravest of all decided to question the beast._   
  


_"Why should you,"  the small imp asked, "have claim over the stone in the pond?"_   
  
_The troll smiled back, his yellow teeth pointed, his eyes glowing green.  "I'll tell you why!"  He cried,_

_loud and clear.  "I am the biggest, and the strongest, so the biggest rock belongs to me."_   
  


_The imp backed down, and turned his head~-_  
  
      

 

The creak of the door opening interrupted the childhood poem he was reciting in his head.  
  
     Being on the other side of the bed, Gaster wasn't able to see who walked through the door.  The blaster perked up, abandoning its' post by Gaster's side.  
  
     The blaster trotted to the other side of the bed, and immediately, Gaster heard a achingly familiar voice say.  "Hey there, boy!"  
  
     "Siren!"  He tried to call out.  But a staticky cough came out.  
  
     "What was that?"  Editt's voice asked.  
  
     Footsteps followed, coming closer with every second.  Suddenly, Gaster could see two green scaly clawed feet.  
  
     "GASTER!"  Editt and siren shrieked at the same time.  
  
     Both monster began scrambling over him, hugging him, and rambling.  It hurt to have them squeeze him, but Gaster ignored it in favor of concentrating on the two monsters he felt some kind of parental love for.  
  
     Gaster didn't know how they managed it.  But soon Siren and Editt had lifted him back onto the bed.  From this position, Gaster could see both children clearly.  Editt was sobbing heavily, and looking at Gaster like he was seeing a ghost.  Siren, on the other hand was grinning like mad, with tears streaming down her cheeks.  She hiccupped  softly, trying her best to wipe away the tears.  
  
     Soon, even Gaster felt something wet slid down his cheekbones.  He wanted to say so much to the two.  He wanted to tell them how he thought of them everyday.  How he promised never to disappear again.  How much he missed them.  How much he loved them.  
  
      But he couldn't.  He might never be able to tell them.  
  
     Instead, Gaster held out his arms, physically showing them how he felt.  Understanding, both monsters threw themselves into the skeleton's arms, still crying with joy.  
  
     Gaster hugged them closer.  The pain was intense in his ribs, but Gaster couldn't care less.  All that mattered were the two children currently tucked into his sides.  
  
     A stifled gasp brought Gaster's attention to the open doorway.  In the doorway stood a monster Gaster had not seen in years, nor expected to see for years.  And by the look of her eye sockets, wide in surprise, she hadn't expected to see him either.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
      "Really, Higus, you're taking this too far."  
  
     Higus stood up from where he had been crouching, and turned to glare at Rwild.  
  
     "Why are you even here?"  He demanded.  "You did your job, and I paid you.  We are finished."  
  
     Rwild calmly removed the lit cigarette  from his mouth, and blew a stream of smoke into the air.  "You're planning to kill more people than you care to admit, and use necromancy.  So no, I don't think we're finished."  
  
     Higus scoffed.  "I'm not planning to kill anyone.  If everything goes to plan, all human residents will be evacuated."  
  
     "Really?"  Rwild raised a sliver eyebrow.  "Necromancy hardly ever works how the user intends.  In the end, you'll kill just as many humans as you will monsters, maybe even your own daughter.  And I won't even comment on the fact that you said you weren't going to kill anyone, and left monsters out of anyone."  
  
     "Just shut your mouth!"  Higus snapped.  "You have no right to judge.  You've killed just as many, probably more beings than I ever will.  The type of magic you mastered is used for killing.  And let's face it.  You're just a murderer that gets paid.  You would be in prison, if not for the king covering up your dirty deeds."  
  
     The cigarette returned to the mage's mouth.  Rwild inhaled the smoke deeply before responding.  "Unlike you I never kill innocents.  Cheat them out of their money, yes.  But I never kill them.  "Do what you want, Higus.  I won't try to stop you, I'd never win.  But I can warn the others about what you're trying to attempt."  
  
    With that said, Rwild walked briskly from the room cigarette in mouth.  Leaving Higus to the empty stone chamber with dangerous runes drawn onto the ground.  
  
     Higus let the Mage go, for he knew better than to try and stop the Master of Destruction from leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Also, I cannot write poems!  
> What did you guys think of the chapter, tell me in the comments, I would love to know.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a comment on your thoughts and opinions!


End file.
